


TITANS: The Queen and the Beast

by Darklordi



Series: TITANS (Disney / Monsterverse) [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Godzilla (2014), TITANS (Disney/Monsterverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Disney, Disney / Monsterverse crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Monterverse, Other, Post-Frozen (2013), Queen Elsa (Disney), monsterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Two years have passed since the great winter that almost destroyed the kingdom of Arendelle. Today, the young Queen Elsa, supported by her sister Princess Anna, and her friends Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, now reigns righteously over the kingdom become prosperous and promised to a great future. However, a very strange event comes to disturb this tranquillity: the news of sunken merchant ships and villages destroyed along the shores of the kingdom is spreading. Deciding to investigate and put an end to these mysterious waves of disasters, Elsa and Anna will make a discovery that will change their vision of the world forever: huge ancient creatures, the titans, emerge from the depths of the ocean and seem to have declared the war on humanity. For the two young sisters of Arendelle, a fight for the future of their kingdom, but also of the world, begins, as well as an unexpected encounter that will change the life of the young snow queen, but also change the face of the entire world forever.





	1. Prologue

The human species is egocentric by nature ... We like to believe that we dominate the earth, that nature is under our control.... But these are only illusions..... We are only hosts on this earth, and we must respect the laws of its true rulers....

Village of Shiru, Japan

00:00AM O'clock, local hour

Japan .... Very old and venerable land of stories and other legends both fascinating and terrifying ....

The Mikazuki Valley, or "valley of the crescent moon", located to the south of Japan's great empire, was plunged into the most peaceful night. The ink-black sky had been filled with thousands of stars every night playing their roles. A light wind had risen, making the tall stems of the rice fields sleeping around the village dance. The village of Shiru was small, counting barely more than five hundred inhabitants, but was known in the rest of the empire for its prosperity equaling no other, and also its respect for ancestral traditions. Some liked to say that the inhabitants had made a pact with the gods, thus ensuring security and life in the village. Whenever one of the villagers was asked this question, they said it was a secret.

Apart from the few guards patrolling the deserted streets and providing security, everyone slept the deepest sleep ..... or almost. In a modest house in the center of the village was a man lying in bed in the middle of his room lit by a few small candles. He was in his forties, with very short, flat black hair, a serious, closed face, and a small, thin mustache. He was named Ishiro, and was a recognized historian in the country, but also very downgraded by the others historians for his hodgepodge theories. Ishiro had made a specialty of past history, especially those concerning the gods and supernatural creatures who supposedly populate our world without us seeing it.

Ishiro's sleep seemed agitated, the man constantly moaning, turning every two minutes in bed and grimacing sometimes. His hands clenched on the blanket. A powerful gust of wind suddenly opened the window of his room and blew out all the candles at once. Ishiro woke up at the same instant. Sitting in his bed, breathing as if out of breath and his eyes filled with a distinct anxiety. He ran his hand over his forehead, seeing a few drops of sweat. He looked straight ahead as if hypnotized by the fear that haunted him and pulled him out of his sleep. A headache seized him, making him wince in pain. A series of strange and indistinct images jostled in his mind .... A sea agitated by a terrible storm .... And in the middle of this ocean furious, a ship, lost and fighting against the elements to stay afloat .... On the sail of this great ship, a blazon in the shape of a large flower with three petals opening and surrounded by a laurel ..... Then suddenly, a titanic form, even larger than a mountain, emerging from the ocean and opening two eyes filled with fire and anger.....

Ishiro pushed his blanket up and stood up without losing a moment. Dressed in his kimono, with a lantern in his hand, he crossed the corridors of his dwelling in the darkness and headed for the office room. The relatively small square room, however, contained dozens of large books, mostly very dusty, and other very ancient parchments, piled up in crates or spread all over the small wooden desk standing in the center of the room. On one of the walls was a map of the known world, where several crosses at specific points had been drawn with black ink, as indicating positions, the most common on the coasts. Most of the books on the shelf were about the legends and mythologies of all peoples and beliefs in the world that Ishiro had been able to study: Greek mythology, Scandinavian, Aztec, Egyptian, etc.... Ishiro rushed to the bookshelf and in the lantern light, looking at them one by one, seeming to look for one in particular. And he found it. A thick book with a binder of old brown leather. Seizing it, Ishiro made some clean on his desk by removing some papers and put the big book in which were identified the coats of arms of all the great and small kingdoms known throughout the world, as well as their history. Ishiro spent long minutes flipping through the book, page by page, scrutinizing every coat of arms he saw. The man was more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

\- "Where is it ..... where is it ....?" he repeated incessantly. And finally, he found it. The same blazon he had seen on the ship's sail from his vision. He read the name written in black ink next to the symbol.

_"Arendelle....."

The shutters in the office window were suddenly pushed by a gust of wind that made Ishiro jump out of surprise. The natural breath swept the room, flying several parchments, one of which took place on Ishiro's lap. The man seeing him, felt his heart leap in his chest. On the parchment was represented a shape exceeding by its size the highest mountains, standing on two big legs, a massive body, powerful and clawed arms, a back dotted with dorsal spines. The thing on the paper was roaring powerfully and Ishiro could almost hear it in his mind, like a terrifying echo from a far away past. Ishiro then felt the wind grow stronger outside, making crack the foundations of his old house.

"It already started ..." he murmured anxiously.

On the horizon, behind the large mountains surrounding the valley, the clouds were gradually spreading to reveal a moon full and bright more than ordinary. This gleam attracted the attention of the village guards who contemplated this phenomenon with fascination. Leaning his hands on the edge of his window, Ishiro also watched. His gaze changed then, like a budding determination in his heart. Closing the book with a sharp blow, he left the room, but not to go back to bed.

*********

Meanwhile in the ocean, off the coasts of Norway

The king and queen of Arendelle had never seen such a storm in all their lives. From the deck of the boat, clinging with all their strength to the thick ropes, they saw around them the ocean in its utmost fury. Waves of several tens of meters were formed to come crashing violently, a torrential rain was falling, and the sky was invaded by black clouds spewing thunder. It was like the gods of ocean decided to unleash their fury through their element. Everywhere on the ship, the sailors ran in all directions, some managing to keep their cool and others leaving appear a great fear on their faces, especially the younger and less experienced. _ "Tuck the sails before they are torn by the wind!" yelled one of the sailors hanging on the mast. Others came to his call and got down to work, though the incessant rolling and the endless rain did not make their task easy. At the helm of the ship, a sailor used all his might to keep the boat on the cape and prevent it from drifting away. A wave struck and almost knocked him down, but he held on, dripping with seawater.

Heading towards the rear of the boat, struggling to keep their balance, the King and Queen of Arendelle, holding by the hand with strentgh, saw the young moss, the youngest member of the crew, about fourteen years old . The young man was terrified, curled up in a corner and shaking like a leaf. The king came to him and took him by the shoulders.

\- "Rise up. A sailor of Arendelle does not fear the ocean. The others need you. Go!"

The king spoke harshly, but also with compassion. The young man nodded and took a breath to regain his composure.

-"Yes your Majesty!" he answered and ran at once to the aid of his comrades trying to shoot at a big rope of the mast. The queen joins her husband and smiled to him. But their smiles are short-lived when the captain arrives, a man of almost fifty-year-old and having a large experience of marine life, sporting a big gray beard. The captain was soaked to the skin but did not care.

-"My king, my queen, you should go down to shelter yourself! This storm has no mercy!"

\- "Then we will be too, captain!" answered the king with force against the storm. The queen thought highly of their two daughters, Elsa and Anna, who remained at Arendelle under the watch of the servants and under the protection of the guards. She thought of Elsa, alone in her room and looking out the window at the outside world. And Anna wandering alone in the huge corridors of the castle, with no one to talk with. My god, what life had been left to them. All of this because of the mysterious power of Elsa. Some happy memories came back, however, on this Christmas day where Elsa and Anna, still children, had been able with their parents, to ring the Yule bell announcing the beginning of the festivities. The queen's heart squeezed in her chest by seeing all these memories come back in her mind. The captain's voice suddenly brought her back to reality.

-"What is that?"

The captain took his telescope and watched, under the intrigued gazes of the royal couple. Two hundred meters from the ship appeared what seemed to be a long row of large black rock spikes, protruding from the surface and struck by powerful currents. These rocky points were of a staggering size.

\- "Reefs right in front!" the captain shouted towards the man who was holding the helm. The ship swerved left despite the strong currents, to try to avoid these rock formations. Taken by the roll, the queen nearly went overboard, but the king seized her just in time and brought her back to him.

Suddenly, a thump sounded under the ship, which was shaken by a violent shock sending everyone to the ground. The king helped his wife get back on his feet, while the captain and the sailors also came to their senses.

\- "We hit a reef!" yelled one of the men, looking over the railing. Suddenly, he disappeared from the sight of all, as if sucked by something.

-"A man at the sea!" cried the captain, rushing with some men to help their comrade fallen into the water. But as they approached, a vision of horror emerged from the icy cold water. A huge and thick tentacle measuring several tens of meters, dripping with drops and holding at its end the sailor screaming in full voice. All on the ship were paralyzed with terror. The water of the ocean seemed to rise and gave rise to a shape as wide as a small island, round and flattened, covered with a viscid and scarlet skin, six round yellow eyes and a jaw filled with a hundred conical teeth. A dozen other tentacles rippled around him.

\- "By the gods ....." whispered the queen of Arendelle while snuggling against her husband, also in the grip of amazement and terror.

\- "The Kraken!!" yelled the captain. The panic seized the crew who abandoned all their posts, ran from now on to hope to save their lives. The great cephalopod creature uttered a loud roar that tore the eardrums of all. The tentacles hit the ship with lightning speed, catching several sailors in their embrace and pulling them off the ground with violence. The smallest mast was clamped then broken in half like a toothpick and collapsed, crushing three sailors in its fall. Confusion and fear invaded the ship, the shadow of the huge creature rising before them.

\- "Majesties, save yourself, now!" the captain almost gave them an order, but anxious above all to see the sovereigns of Arendelle safe. The king at first refused to abandon his friend captain, but he saw in his eyes that he had already made his decision. With a heavy heart, the king, with his wife, fled in the direction of the rowboats, while the captain, in spite of the fear, took his pistol and fired at the giant octopus. The shot was no more effective than a bite of mosquitoes to the creature, who turned his furious glance towards the old captain. How could this human dare to shoot on me? A tentacle crushed the captain with great brutality, without giving him any chance. At least he had diverting attention from the octopus, but for how long?

Two tentacles pierced the hull of the ship as if it were paper and sowed chaos in the shims, destroying some of the foundations, lifting and flipping the cannons like toys, and catching unlucky sailors. On the deck, at the sight of all those men shrieking with fear, seized by these monstrous tentacles, the queen wept, while the king was trying to free one of the rowboats. The queen's hand gripped his shoulder.

\- "We can not leave, we have to help them!" she said, in tears. The king clenched his teeth, understanding his wife's helplessness feeling, and answered him.

\- "We are the lords of Arendelle! We can not abandon our kingdom! And we can not abandon our daughters!"

The vision of Elsa and Anna, eagerly awaiting the return of their parents, came back in the confused spirit of the queen, who then gave reason to her husband.

-"Majesty! Help me!" The voice of the young fourteen-year-old boy rang out, and he appeared, his face tense with fear and tears in his eyes, running as fast as he could towards the couple. A tentacle grabbed him by the waist and dragged him away to the black depths of the ocean. Seeing this young man screaming to death carried away by this thing, the royal couple was horrified at the highest point.

A rumbling, more serious and more powerful suddenly rang out from the depths. The giant octopus stopped suddenly and turned his eyes towards the direction of the noise. And with amazement, the king and queen saw the big rock spines rising from the water, causing waves and powerful swirls around them. What they took for rock formations was not. These spines were lined the back of a titanic body covered with black scales, rising more and more, so high that it seemed to touch the clouds. Two thick and powerful arms along the body, armed with claws. A lizard tail of unimaginable length. And that head .... That's what terrified the king and the queen the most. A reptile head, a short muzzle and a jaw filled with sharp teeth. Two yellow eyes, almost golden, showing an anger and a force out of the ordinary. The king and queen of Arendelle could not move as the sight of this other creature paralyzed them with stupor and terror. The kraken took a few steps back, almost intimidated. The thunder intensified in the sky and the storm gained strength. The humanoid repitilian creature took a step forward, shaking the ocean, and roared.

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!

The king and queen had to clog their ears for not become deaf. They felt the whole ship tremble under the vibrations produced by the roar. The roaring of this thing was unlike anything known, and was surely not meant to be heard by humans. It was like the voice of a god from heaven and judging those who heard it. This is the feeling that the royal couple had. The reptilian creature lowered its head slightly, its gaze towards the ship. The royal couple's eyes met that of the creature. Those eyes .... They felt crushed by this look, as if God himself was watching them. The giant reptile, however, did not show any sign of aggression towards them and quickly turned his attention to the giant octopus.

The kraken also responded with a roar, which seemed very pale compared to that of his opponent much more massive. Turning away from the human ship, the kraken attacked, his tentacles hitting the giant reptile to hug him deadly. The humanoid reptile grunted with fury, clutching his huge fists, and threw himself into the fray too. The king and the queen then witnessed the confrontation of the two creatures. Tentacles seized the arms of the giant reptile, but it closed its jaw on one of them and tore it apart. The octopus groaned in pain and sent more tentacles. The body and legs of the giant reptile are quickly covered by the slimy tentacles, the octopus certainly trying to make it fall. But the reptile was much stronger than his adversary, tearing the tentacles one by one in a torrent of flesh and blood. A tentacle wrapped around his big neck to try to strangle him, but the reptile struggled and managed to bite him deeply until he snatched it away. Despite the suffering, the kraken did not give up and bit violently the right leg of the giant lizard, which emitted a roar of pain. The lizard showed an expression of anger and with his fist struck on the top of the body of the octopus, but the latter did not let go on the leg of his enemy. Two more tentacles grabbed the reptile's arms again to stop him from hitting again, and the monster growled in fury as he tried to pull them out with his teeth.

The fight of the two giants provoked even greater waves, striking the ship with great violence. The two remaining masts did not support and fell in their turn after being hit hard by the tail of the giant reptile, who did not realize this because he was too busy fighting his opponent.

-"Move!" said the king, throwing himself on his wife to push her to the side, just before one of the masts fell on the boats and destroyed them. So the couple had no way to escape now, and swimming in the middle of this furious ocean would be a suicide.

With his arms now free, the giant reptile grabbed the body of the kraken, pulling it off his leg and lifting it up as if it weighed nothing. The kraken tried to defend himself by lashing with his remaining tentacles on the lizard's head, but this one resisted. He threw the octopus at his feet, violently. The massive body of the cephalopod lifting a great wave that destabilized the ship even more. The giant reptile didn't finished yet because with one of his feet, he crushed the body of the octopus, then pressed, again and again, with all his strength, to reduce the kraken in a pile of crushed and inert flesh. Sure of the death of his opponent, the giant lizard uttered a powerful roar of triumph, greeted by the also roaring thunder.

On the ship, the king and queen of Arendelle witnessed the victory of the giant lizard, and saw him turn away, without he even lending to them. He had tracked this giant octopus for several days and it was now done. The creature began to move away, then plunged its massive body and then disappears under the surface of the ocean. The king and queen looked around. It was a real chaos and they were apparently the only survivors of the massacre. The lifeless bodies of the sailors all over the deck felt like a knife in their hearts. Suddenly, a wave, much larger than all the others until now, appeared in front of the ship and covered it with its shadow. The couple looked directly into their eyes, their expressions indicating the same resignation.

\- "I'm sorry darling .... I love you." said the king tenderly, touching his wife's cheek.

\- "I .... I love you too ..." she answered, shedding her last tears. The king smiled, accepting the fate that was destined for them. The couple kissed one last time and hugged each other, as hard as they could, until the wave came down violently, engulfing the entire ship in its veil of icy water, and letting rise to the surface only a few boards and pieces of sails torn, carried very quickly by the sea currents.


	2. Five Years Later...

5 Years Later

Arendelle, Southern Norway

Five years after the tragic death of the king and the queen of Arendelle at sea, and at the same time two years after the great winter that plunged the whole country under the snow, the kingdom of Arendelle was recovering little by little from the last winter dated and welcomed with great pleasure the arrival of the new spring. Finally the days of bright sun would come back, to illuminate the whole of the fjord, its high mountains of rock and its large pine forests surrounding the city and the castle, and also the beautiful bay and its crystal clear water where sail the ships of Arendelle, as well as others coming from other distant lands in business with the kingdom. At the port, the activity was in full swing while a ship coming straight from France had just docked. The first sailors took care of unloading crates containing wine, French bread and cheese, while the captain was discussing with the port master to complete the berthing form and to settle other necessary administrative details. In the bay, other ships arrived to come and unload their goods. For several years now, Arendelle has been doing everything to open its doors to other countries and kingdoms, to forge strong trade and political alliances and build a stable and vast world. Several countries such as France, Spain and the Netherlands had already signed trade treaties with the Kingdom of Norway, and rumors were that England and Japan were about to join this great alliance. The news of this newly discovered new world, called America, had also been around the world, and Arendelle had plans to send some pioneers in the years to come. All of this under the watch of the queen Elsa. However, not everything was rosy and some kingdoms were problematic, like the Southern Isles, whose prince, Hans, had tried to seize the throne of Arendelle by villainous means. Or Weselton, or Weasel Town, no matter, led by this horrible little duke, who had been trying since then to resume business with Arendelle.

The activity was just as abundant in the very heart of the city which had been growing for some time. New traders had sprung up and offered quality items for the inhabitants every day. The children enjoyed various games while their parents talked while keeping an eye on them. It was a market day and dozens of stalls had been set up in the streets of the city, merchants praising the quality of their products and encouraging people to come and have a look. But despite the sunny day and the feeling of prosperity and security that prevailed, the inhabitants did not forget that it was also a day of mourning for the whole kingdom. Today announced unfortunately the fifth anniversary of the death of the king and the queen.

Outside the city, situated on a hill of green grass bathed under the light of the sun and rocked by the wind, stood the two large tombstones which had been erected in their memory, and which had been bloomed with some flowers. Two young women came forward side by side, holding hands, up to the gravestones, and contemplated them in silence. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, and her sister Anna, princess of Arendelle. Elsa was dressed in her ice gown, which she had taken to wear as a symbol of strength and courage. His beautiful blond hair was combed as a ponytail falling on her shoulder. Anna was wearing her summer dress that Elsa had fashioned for her on her birthday when Elsa had caught a cold, what was pretty ironic for the snow queen. Anna had also combed her hair in a bun behind her head. Although many years had passed and tears had been shed for a long time, the two sisters could not come to this hill without feeling the same tear in the heart and the lump in the throat. But they were together, supporting each other. Holding a flower in their hands, they came to lay them in front of their parents' graves, always respecting the minute of silence they imposed on themselves. When the minute of silence passed, Elsa sighed.

\- "They would be so proud of you, Anna." she said with an ounce of sadness. Anna turned to her.

\- "They would be proud of both of us." Anna corrected her insistently. Elsa smiled at this gesture she could always expect to receive from her little sister. Anna gave her back that smile, and the two sisters hugged each other. Anna saw small flakes of snow begin to fall all around her and her sister.

\- "Elsa?"

The young queen seemed to come back to reality, and wiping away the tears in the corner of her eyes, she went back on herself and the flakes disappeared immediately. Internally, Elsa blamed herself. When their parents died, she was kept locked in her room as usual, and did not even dare to attend the funeral, leaving Anna to face this painful ordeal alone. The young queen rubbed her hands nervously.

\- "I ... I’m sorry. I let myself be dragged into my emotions and ...."

-"Don’t worry. It doesn’t matter." Anna reassured her by taking her by the hands and showing her that she doesn’t have to apology. Despite sadness and pain, their sincere love allowed them to go through hardships. The same love that had helped Anna save Elsa from her torment and put an end to the great winter. A winter memory that Elsa did not like to talk about, especially when Anna had been turned into an ice statue when she wanted to protect her sister from a Hans attack from behind.

After gathering at the graves of their parents, the two sisters of Arendelle returned to the castle, crossing the main street of the city. The inhabitants who crossed their path bowed to salute them with respect. Elsa always felt relieved that despite what she had unwittingly done to the kingdom, the common people had accepted her as she is and loved her as a strong and righteous ruler. A young girl came forward and offered some flowers to Princess Anna, who accepted them with pleasure and thanked the child.

As they drew closer to the castle's entrance bridge, Elsa wrapped her arm around her sister's arm to talk to him about another, happier topic.

\- "So .... He did it or not?"

\- "Wh .... What do you mean?" Anna asked.

\- "Oh, come on, you know ..." said Elsa with a small smile "... Kristoff... he asked you in marriage?"

Anna's cheeks turned red as apples and she looked away as if trying to change the subject. Elsa chuckled softly, amused and at the same time moved by her sister's reaction.

\- "To say the truth, yes .... I mean no, finally yes, no.... In fact, I don't know."

Anna was again talking too fast and getting tangled in her words. She felt stupid when she reacted like this. Elsa reassured her, like the big sister she is.

-"Don't be worried, little sister. He'll find the courage to ask you. You know how he is."

\- "And I hope this time, I'll have your blessing." Anna said in a soft mocking tone. Elsa looked at her with a sigh, this joke reviving a rather unpleasant memory. Anna realized this and felt a little silly.

\- "Okay, I admit it was not very funny. Sorry."

A brief silence took place between the two sisters, then exchanging a look, then a smile bigger and bigger, they exchanged a laugh, bringing back a semblance of good humor between them.

Meanwhile, inside the courtyard of the castle, paved with smooth stone slabs and containing the marble fountain at its center, Kristoff seemed to be pacing up and down, turning anxiously in circles, under Sven's and Olaf gazes, who looked at each other with the same puzzled look.

\- "Kristoff looks very worried lately. He's maybe sick..." Olaf asked Sven, which the reindeer answered with a sound that surely said "I don't know."

\- "I hear you guys, you know?" Kristoff sighed, turning to them, before sitting down on the edge of the fountain, passing his hands on his face. Worried for their friend, Sven and Olaf came to his side to try to understand.

\- "If you need a warm hug Kristoff, you can ask." Olaf said with a big smile and spreading his wooden arms. Kristoff seemed amused and thanked the little snowman for his proposal, but politely refused before come back more serious. He searched in the pocket of his trousers for a nice little silver ring adorned with a sapphire blue as shiny as the ocean. Kristoff had worked very hard and long, and without talking to Anna about, to buy this ring and offer her as a proposal for marriage. But until then, the young seller of ice blocks had not found the means nor the courage to make his request. He looked at the ring between his two fingers, looking pensive.

\- "It looks so simple in the stories, but in reality ...." he says. Sven and Olaf then understood what torments their friend. Olaf gave a friendly pat on Kristoff's shoulder to support him, which he appreciated. Sven also showed his support and Kristoff stroked his head.

-“Kristoff!” Anna's voice was heard as she entered the castle courtyard, followed by her sister. Surprised, Kristoff hastened to hide the ring in his pocket. Olaf and Sven acted like if nothing happened. When she approached, Anna realized that all three looked agitated.

\- "Guys, are you all right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff felt his heart pounding in his chest and did everything to not show his nervousness.

\- "Yes, yes, nothing new, everything is fine."

He insisted a little too much in his sentence, which Anna noticed.

\- "Kristoff?" asked the young princess again in a tone almost like that of a mother asking her son if he made a foolishness or not. Behind him, Kristoff felt Sven push him in the back by the tip of his muzzle. The young man gulped softly, calming himself inside, he walked over to Anna.

\- "It's just that ..... I ..... I think you’re so beautiful." he said the first thing that went through his head, even if in a sense he really meant it.

\- "Awww, Kristoff." Anna was moved by the words of the young man and dropped a kiss on his lips. A few meters behind, Olaf and Sven had a simultaneous facepalm. A little apart, sitting on the fountain and touching the surface of the clear water with the palm of her hand, Elsa watched all this with a amused smile. The castle doors suddenly opened and Kai, a servant with half bald head and strong body, who had served Elsa and Anna's parents for many years, arrived with some eagerness as the young queen noticed and stood up to go to him.

\- "Ah your highness, here you are." he said, catching his breath, as if he had been searching her for hours.

\- "Kai, what's happening to you?" Elsa asked. Anna and the rest of the group also noticed the beginning of the discussion.

\- "The council gathered, your highness, and you are expected." the servant said honestly. This sudden news somewhat surprised the queen, who immediately followed Kai inside the castle, followed by Anna, also intrigued. Kristoff was going to follow them, but first, he turned to see Sven and Olaf give him the same disappointed look.

-"What?" Kristoff asked, shrugging her shoulders.

 

The little group crossed the great entrance hall of the castle, as well as several corridors where they crossed the path of other servants, who moved on the sides and respectfully saluted their sovereign. Elsa showed a frustrated face, walking with a slight hurry and spoke with Kai.

-"What does that mean? I had not summoned any council meeting for today."

\- "I know, majesty." Kai replied, looking embarrassed, "but it was commander Ulrik who gave the order. He said it was of great importance."

Ulrik! This commander of the royal guard did not lack any nerve. Known as a great military leader, he was serving Arendelle's royal family for more than a decade, but his rather rigid and cold character did not really attract sympathy. Ulrik had been one of those who turned against Elsa during the revelation of her powers. He had to apologize to the queen when she returned to power, and she decided to give him a second but last chance.

Arriving at the end of the corridor, Elsa pushed the doors open in a sudden and strong way, attracting the attention of all those already present in the room. Three people were seated around a large carved wooden table, in a square room of medium size but luxuriously appointed with a carpet-covered floor with Arendelle symbol, a chandelier on the ceiling and a fireplace. Two of the men got up from their seats and bowed respectfully. The third man was leaning in front of the fireplace, looking at the flames, but did not even bother to greet his queen, just glancing coldly over his shoulder.

The first man at the table had a rather round body, a double chin and graying hair. His name was Warden and he was Arendelle's master financier.

The second man was younger and slender, short hair and brown hair, a smart eye and a small goatee on his chin. Thoran was his name, and he was the appointed master ambassador of Arendelle. Having returned from a mission to England a short time ago, he was supposed to take a little rest.

While the two previous men wore rich outfits of fabrics, the third man with the athletic body sported a very solid armor in plates, whose plastron bore the blasond of Arendelle. The semi-long blonde hair, a mustache and a beard around his chin, he had a rough face. A cape was hanging behind his back, and a sword was hanging from his belt. Although Arendelle's soldiers wore fabric uniforms, Ulrik preferred stronger armor. Ulrik's family was ancient and powerful, and his ancestors were vikings who lived in these lands many centuries before the kingdom of Arendelle was founded. Ulrik enjoyed to boast of the power and manhood of the men of his family, which made him even more slanderous. Elsa and he looked at each other coldly, and the others could felt it.

\- "Queen Elsa ..." said the man in armor making a slight reverence that seemed very reserved. Anna and Kristoff exchanged the same suspicious look. They did not particularly like the commander too. Elsa did not bother to greet him back and went into the subject without further delay.

-"Commander Ulrik, can you tell me the reason that led you to reunite the royal council without my agreement?" the young queen asked curtly. The commander of the royal guard emitted a small smile at the corner of his lips, which made Elsa's fists slightly creak. Snow began to appear under her feet and spreading on the ground.

\- "Elsa ..." Anna put her hand on the shoulder of her older sister, who noticed and calmed her emotions. Fortunately she could always count on her sister. Ulrik seemed almost amused of that when he went to sit on a chair at the council table. Olaf came into the room and went to sit in a corner where he would not disturb anyone. The captain looked at the snowman with a bad eye. For him, a magical creature like that had nothing to do in the kingdom, but he had to obey his queen and let Olaf. The commander returned his attention to the queen.

"I did not want to be offensive to you, your highness, but we have to talk of a matter that could concern the whole kingdom."

-"Wow," Olaf suddenly said, turning all the attention to him. The little snowman had approached the fireplace and stared at the flames with bright eyes of curiosity. "I see fire from time to time, and it always fascinates me so much."

Olaf suddenly felt himself becoming limp because of the heat and preferred to get away quickly. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had amused laughter, but that did not seem to Ulrik.

\- "This is a council meeting, not a circus." he said to Olaf with some contempt, which erased the snowman's smile who went to hide behind Anna.

\- "Leave him alone, Commander, he did not anything wrong." retorted Elsa severely. Kristoff was staying further back, but in the depths of him he wanted to remove that pretentious smile from the face of this commander who was too sure of himself. Elsa ordered that nobody disturb them. Kai obeys and after a short reverence, leaves the room closing the doors behind him. Olaf had gone with him, wanting to join Sven who was staying alone in the courtyard of the castle, so that he would not be bored too much. Elsa, in the utmost silence, went to take her seat at the end of the table. Anna and Kristoff also took seats, side by side. The atmosphere of the room was very tense, almost palpable. Only the crackling of the flames in the chimney was heard for long seconds.

\- "Well, what is it, commander?" Elsa finally asked, remaining calm.

\- "Something strange is happening for some time, your majesty ..." began Ulrik in crossing his arms ".... Several of our coastal villages, as well as dozens of our merchant ships and military were attacked, and all this in the space of a few weeks. "

The news was a real shock to everyone around the table. Elsa put her hands on the wood of the table with a sharp blow.

"And I'm only informed now? You should have come to see me immediately!" said Elsa, at first shocked but now very upset that Ulrik or anyone else didn’t warned her about this before. Anna and Kristoff both made sure that she did not trigger a snowstorm in the room. The commander was not affected by this reproach, and continued.

\- "At first, we thought it was simple pirates, and I thought I could handle this situation. And then, you have been very busy a lot these last weeks, majesty, with all these trade meetings, these treaties to sign and these ambassadors to meet ...."

Elsa interrupted him immediately, taking a step forward.

\- "I am the queen of Arendelle ..." she affirmed without restraint "And as such, I must protect my people and be warned of all the dangers that could threaten them .....Hmmm... I thought you were more knowledgeable than that, Commander."

The queen's remark slightly winced the veteran commander, but continued to be calm. Clarifying his voice, he spoke again.

\- "As I said, I thought I was dealing with simple pirates attacking our ships and our coasts. But once we got there, we realized the seriousness of the situation."

\- "How serious?" asked the master financier, worried.

\- "I would say very much." Ulrik said frankly "the ships were all sunk and the villages reduced to ruins, and unfortunately we did not find any survivors. But the most troubling thing is that the ground itself on which the villages were standing had also been completely ransacked, as if a violent earthquake had shaken it."

\- "Do we have more details about these mysterious incidents?" Thoran asked with the same anxiety as his colleague.

\- "Well" Ulrik continued his description "Last week, farmers who were walking along a coastal path, said they saw one of the ships get literally sucked under the water, just like that, in one second. No more traces of the boat and its crew. They also say that at the same moment, they thought they heard a mysterious, terrifying sound coming from the ocean, like a kind of roar. "

These details added to the upheaval felt around this table. Anna was shocked, as was Kristoff. Warden and Thoran exchanged the same look of anxiety. Elsa, too, was speechless, leaning against her seat, thoughtful and deeply affected. She was the queen and protector of Arendelle, and the idea that hundreds of innocent citizens of her kingdom had perished without her being able to help them filled her heart with pain, but also anger. But what also worried her in this case was the mysterious rumble perceived by farmers and coming from underwater. Scandinavia was a land of legends, where giants creatures and gods lived thousands centuries ago. Was it possible that .... No, Elsa tried to rationalize all this in her head and avoid the too staggering theories.

\- "Who can destroy dozens of large ships and several villages in just a few weeks? It makes nonsense." Anna said trying to rationalize the facts.

\- "It may be that prince Hans of the southern isles who has returned to take revenge. He may have launched raids against Arendelle." said Kristoff in turn.

\- "That could have been possible indeed," Elsa replied, "but since his attempt to usurp the throne, Hans has been severely punished by his father and is under house arrest for the moment. I also received a message from the King of the southern isles himself, who presented me with his most sincere apologies for the unworthy conduct of his son. I do not see why the king would endanger that already fragile peace."

-“And most importantly, I don't think an ordinary army can move underwater and take an entire boat in it."Anna added it as a rather important detail.”

Elsa and Anna got a point, Kristoff had to recognize it. Suddenly, the door of the room opened, while Elsa had given the order that we do not disturb the assembly. A guard entered eagerly, and his face indicated a great anxiety. In his hand he was holding a scroll.

\- "My queen! A message has just arrived by a raven! Another village has just been attacked, at few leagues from here! "

This sudden and shocking news was like an electroshock in Elsa's body. Rising from her seat, the queen went without further delay to the door, under the eyes of all. The young queen then turned to Ulrik and guarded him and looked at them with a firm eye.

\- "Prepare my horse, as well as an escort, without losing a second. We must go and see!"

The commander and the guard stood at attention. Elsa left the room without looking back, walking down the hall with a determined air, and followed by her guard commander. Anna and Kristoff also followed. The princess did not say it, but deep in her, a bad feeling gnawed at her, as if something even more terrible was going to happen.

*********

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean

Meanwhile, at hundreds and hundreds of leagues from every civilization, deep in the ocean, to such an extent that daylight could not reach it, thunderous rumblings were heard, more and more stronger. A gigantic and scaly form, with a back dotted with huge dorsal spines, suddenly opened his two yellow eyes, with flaming irises and emitting a ferocious grunt. After five years asleep, the form rose from the depths of the abyss, lifting around it streams of sand and rocks, then began to swim very slowly towards the surface, then the northeast. He had felt something abnormal, a threat destroying everything in his path in the human world. But he also felt something else ... A very strong feeling, a very powerful power and of unknown nature but yet so attractive at the same time....


	3. Pain and Desolation

On the sea, near the coast of Norway

Ishiro had not slept well because of the roll of the boat all the night and decided to stay most of the day in his cabin. The idea of getting on the deck and meeting the other passengers did not please him. The Japanese historian had spent the last five years trying to study as best he could the myths and other legends about the "thing" he saw in his vision, which despite all the years, remained etched in his mind as on rock. After having negotiated and battled with the highest officials of the Japanese empire for a long time, Ishiro was able to obtain the right to leave the country and take the first boat to Norway only a week ago. During this week, the ship had skirted the northern coast of this great country named Russia, eventually reaching the shores of Norway.

Sitting behind a small desk, lighting up with the radiance of the filtering sun through a tiny window, Ishiro was reading one by one his documents which he had brought with him in a bag which he never parted with. A headache pulled him out of his reading, making him grimace in pain and hold his head in his hands. The previous days had been marked by violent visions ... There he saw this young woman with blond hair and dressed in a icy gown, and this other young woman with red hair and combed in braids. They had a family look, like sisters, and stood, horrified, in the midst of the flaming and smoking ruins of what had once been a city. Maybe theirs? And in the cloud of smoke and ashes covering the entire landscape, two humanoid and titanic forms seemed to engage in a violent and merciless battle, under the shocked gaze of the two sisters. One of the gigantic forms seemed to get a hard stroke, and began to fall with all its weight in the direction of the two women, and about to crush them...

-“Professor Ishiro?”

A voice behind the door of the cabin, as well as several little hits on the wood made the historian leave this macabre torpor. Picking up his breath to try to calm down a little, and storing his notes in his bag, he cleared his throat.

\- "Yes, what is it?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

\- "We come in sight of Arendelle, sir." the sailor's voice told him behind the door. Ishiro gave a false smile of satisfaction. Finally, he had arrived at his destination after all that time. Having collected all his belongings, dressed in a long gray coat and thick against the cold, gloves and boots of the same color, the Japanese historian left his cabin, crossing a long corridor of wood where stood the row of doors of other cabins, to reach the small staircase leading to the bridge. A new rolling motion nearly made him fall. Yes, it was time for him to return to the mainland, life on a boat being decidedly not a place for him. Hardly had he arrived on deck than the cool wind came to meet him to caress his face. The north air was greatly felt. The sky was rather overcast, light gray clouds covering a part and hiding a little sun, but nothing very disturbing. At least it was not raining. On the deck, the sailors joined their posts to prepare the berthing of the ship, while the other passengers, most of whom came as simple tourists, approached the railing to admire the view of the harbor and the great castle of Arendelle, appearing on the horizon between these magnificent and large mountains forming the fjord. Ishiro also went to look, but restrained his admiration. He was not here for sightseeing.

\- "My god, it's really beautiful, is not it, sir?" the woman next to Ishiro asked him. She had a slight Russian accent, but the historian who had studied languages when he was a student understood her.

\- "Certainly, madam." Ishiro replied behind that false smile he wore like a mask on his face. But for him, the time was not for rejoicing but for anxiety, and he had his reasons.

Long minutes passed during which the ship finally entered the bay of Arendelle, passing the first watchtowers safely, and finally stopped in the place which had been granted to him in the harbor. Ishiro was one of the first to get off the ship, wanting to leave it as soon as possible. He saluted and thanked the captain for the crossing, and went down the little footbridge installed to allow the passengers to get off. Finally, on the mainland, the historian told himself, who felt almost revived. The master of the harbor arrived, smiling, to greet the newcomers.

\- "Welcome to Arendelle, ladies and gentlemen."

Ishiro listened only vaguely, his serious and closed eyes fixed towards the castle. He knew his destination already. Without losing a second, with a step slightly pressed but not too much not to attract attention, he climbed the stone steps to go up the port and entered the city.

While walking in the middle of this great avenue, he could contemplate how the people of Arendelle seemed happy and prosperous. Smiling faces, confident and sometimes laughing. Two years ago, however, there was a strange story around the world about a winter that buried the whole country in few minutes. Queen Elsa was also increasingly known in the wider world as a strong and just ruler, sure values for a monarch. Apparently, several great lords had tried to intimidate her, and all had failed. Others had tried to marry her in order to appropriate some of Arendelle's riches, but Elsa was not fooled and refused. She had even earned the nickname "Ice-eyed Queen". Yes, this woman was exceptional, no doubt, thought Ishiro, seeing the castle grow bigger and bigger as he approached.

Leaving the castle with a basket in hand to go shopping on the market, the servant Kai noticed this Asian man who was going to cross his path.

-"Excuse me, my brave. May I help you?" Kai asked politely. Ishiro stopped and stared at him for a few seconds. If this man could come in and out of the castle, he was certainly working there, the historian thought. It was a chance.

\- "My name is Ishiro and I come straight from the Japanese Empire. I want to talk to Queen Elsa about a very important subject."

The servant seemed a little embarrassed, which the historian noticed immediately.

\- "That's ..." Kai replied, scratching the back of her head "... The queen is not here. She left several hours ago to investigate something strange, apparently."

Ishiro's heart leapt into his chest and his face became more serious. He seized the servant by the collar, with force, and forced him to look him straight in the eyes. Kai, surprised, remained frozen.

\- "Tell me where did she go, now!"

**********

The convoy led by Queen Elsa had walked for the rest of the day and was now on a dirt track in the middle of a large pine forest asleep. The hue of the night had invaded the sky since a few minutes and the first stars began to appear like candles that the gods lit in the dark. Twenty soldiers, only volunteers, had come, mounted on their horses, looking straight ahead in silence, walking in two perfectly arranged groups, led by the commander Ulrik himself on his black steed. Although Elsa was initially reluctant to this idea because judging it risky, Anna and Kristoff had also come, both sitting side by side at the front of a small cart covered with a fabric cloth, and pulled by two horses that Kristoff was leading with the bridles. Sven was following next to the trolley, step by step, while Olaf was sitting on the back of the reindeer. The snowman admired the beauty of this nature with his eyes and childlike smile, and tried to catch a group of fireflies flying near him. He nearly fell, but Sven caught him with his woods and put him on his back.

\- "Thank you, friend." Olaf thanked him with a caress on the top of his head. Olaf's insouciance was enough to relax the tense atmosphere a little. While Kristoff was busy staring straight ahead, holding the bridles in his hands, his attention turned to his fiancée. Anna had not said a single word since leaving Arendelle, and yet she was usually the first to talk about something to break the silence. Covered with her cloak and cap against the cold, she showed a thoughtful and worried face. Kristoff, worried about her, gave her a very delicate shoulder shot to try to make her react.

\- "Anna ... What are you thinking about? It's been hours since you've been locked on yourself. "

\- "I .... I don't know ..." replied the princess with a reserved voice ".... Since we learned these disasters, I .... I have a bad feeling."

\- "It's pretty normal," Kristoff said, trying to reassure her a bit. "A normal person never really feel good after bad news."

\- "Yes, but that's different." Anna looked him in the eye to show him her shimmering worry in his irises. "I can not explain it, but I feel things that are completely beyond us are about to arrive."

This sentence sounded a little roguish, but Kristoff could feel the sincerity in Anna's voice. She was afraid, and that did not reassure him, quite the contrary.

\- "If you want, when we get back we'll go to see Grand Pabbie. Maybe he'll know what you're worried about." Kristoff proposed, which Anna responded with a small nod and a smile for her fiancé, always present for her. Rolling her arm around his, she rested her head against his shoulder.

At the head of the convoy, sitting on her snow-white horse, Elsa also remained silent, her gaze focused in front of her. Even if she did not show it, she was as worried as her sister and felt the same bad feeling in her heart. Without knowing why, she had the impression that the world itself would be about to change, that the vision of all mankind would be changed forever. Elsa suddenly came back to reality when a rain of what appeared to be black snowflakes began to fall on the forest. Had Elsa still unleashed her power without paying attention? No, she did not feel angry or nervous and her hands showed no signs of magic activity. Everyone watched with perplexity, and quickly realized that it was not snow, but ash. A rain of ashes.

\- "Wow, I've never seen black snow before." Olaf commented.

\- "This is not snow, Olaf ...." Anna told him, more serious. Sven wanted to swallow one of the flakes of ashes that passed in front of him, but spat it out very quickly. Commander Ulrik was on his guard, looking serious. A scalding smell suddenly filled the air, and a group of terrified birds passed through the sky just above the convoy, fleeing to the north. The sudden sight of black smoke columns rising high in the sky beyond the trees struck everyone's heart.

-"Let's go on!" Elsa ordered, taking the path, followed by the rest of the convoy. A few hundred meters further, after having finally come out of the forest, the convoy found itself faced with a horror vision.

Farther down, at the edge of the ocean, was what was once a village of several hundred inhabitants, but today was nothing more than a field of burning ruins, whose black fumes 'rose. Anna covered her mouth with her hands, while Kristoff, also in shock, wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Olaf quickly lost his smile, and Sven gave a small moan. Ulrik showed a darker, scowling reaction. Elsa was also shocked and angry, but did everything to master her emotions.

\- "Look for the survivors but stay cautious!" she ordered in a firm voice. The soldiers obeyed immediately.

\- "Feet down!" said the commander. All the soldiers obeyed, coming down from their saddles and taking up their arms, just in case. swords and rifles taken, they were ready.

As the soldiers dispersed into several groups, under Ulrik's supervision, Elsa set foot on the ground, feeling the crackling ash under her boots. Anna and Kristoff joined him. All around them was spreading this vision of desolation. The black fumes hiding the sky, the earth blackened and disfigured, homes destroyed some of which are still gnawed by small waves of flames. The remains of what appeared to be a ship, stood in the ruins of a house. No sign of life was shown or heard, much to the sadness of the little group.

Olaf noticed Sven digging something in between rubble, and came to see. What he saw then broke his heart of snow.

\- "Elsa .... Anna ..." they heard the sad tone of the snowman behind them and turned. "Sven found that."

Between his thin and small hands of wood, Olaf held a little doll dressed in a little pink dress, very damaged and covered with dust and ashes.

\- "Oh no ..." Kristoff sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. Olaf gave the toy to Anna who took it in her hands. This little doll had certainly belonged to an innocent little girl who lived here, now gone. Anna remembered her own dolls when she was a child, and it broke her heart even more. Clutching the doll against her heart, the young princess felt on her knees in the black dust, shedding tears, unable to restrain her pain. Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven came around to support her. Elsa knelt beside her, also taking the doll in her hand and contemplating it, without saying a word. The young queen pinched her lips, also in pain and sadness. The culprit of this atrocity would be found, then judged and punished, she sworn in the back of her mind. With a wave of the hand, Elsa created a little box of ice, adorned with the symbol of Arendelle, and put the doll inside, before depositing it in the ruins of what had been the house of this little girl unknown. A very modest burial, but necessary. Anna huddled against Kristoff, continuing to shed tears. Seeing the sadness of her sister only reinforced Elsa's determination.

\- "I will find the one who did this, Anna ..." Elsa said, clenching her fists "And I will personally take care of his fate."

The tone of Elsa's voice almost scared the others, as if someone else had suddenly taken his place. Elsa could be angry at times, but not so much. Anna felt it, and was worried about.

\- "Elsa!" Olaf shouted suddenly, standing behind, a little further, at the top of a hillock, and waving his arm to the queen for her to come. He looked horrified. Concerned in advance, Elsa asked Kristoff to stay with Anna and she left alone for Olaf. When she approached, she could see Olaf's bruised face, which then pointed to the other side of the hillock. When Elsa stepped forward to see, her heart took another leap and the fear took hold of her a little more. Behind the mound, there was a real carnage. Soldiers and horses, surely the garrison stationed here, all over the ground, lifeless, most of them seeming to have been crushed by a monstrous force. Some cannons were also present, but all had been destroyed. The ground had been flipped in all directions, as if a violent earthquake had erupted and killed all the men on it. A little more than a hundred soldiers of Arendelle, massacred visibly without the slightest pity. Elsa's heart was deeply bruised, and Olaf felt it. He wanted to say a word but changed his mind, seeing clearly that the young queen, sighing with misfortune, did not really want to speak for the moment.

Ulrik suddenly appeared a little further in the middle of the ruins, waving his hand to the group.

\- "Majesty! Come here! There is a survivor!"


	4. Unexpected Situation

Elsa, closely followed by Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, hastened after the call of Commander Ulrik as soon as possible, indicating that a survivor had been found. In the midst of the smoking, black ruins of what looked like a warehouse, five soldiers were busy removing the heaviest debris, while two others were helping a figure to rise up by supporting his arms and shoulders. The survivor was a young man between twenty and twenty-five years old, a fisherman in view of his outfit. His face was covered with dust and some minor wounds, but he was breathing, emitting groans, and looking half-conscious around him. One of his legs seemed more seriously injured, dragging on the ground without any reaction.

\- "He was stuck under big wooden planks. Maybe a beam collapsed on him." Ulrik said as a option.

The two guards helped the young fisherman to sit on a rock, as he slowly regained his senses. Anna rushed to put a blanket of fabric on his shoulders to warm him up a little.

\- "You're lucky to still be alive." said the princess to reassure him. The man seemed suddenly to emerge from a terrible nightmare. his eyes exhumed, breathing very hard, he looked around him with a frightened face. He screamed in fear, agitated like crazy despite his bloody leg.

\- "NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO! HELP!" he cried like a madman. Anna and Elsa were surprised by this sudden reaction. Ulrik and Kristoff rushed to restrain him and try to calm him down. The young survivor was struggling, frightened by these two strangers who wanted to master him. He bit hard at Ulrik's hand, who gave a little cry of pain and stepped back, the mark of teeth on his reddened flesh. The survivor then kicked Kristoff's knee, who also pulled back, kneeling with pain.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna asked, going to him, her fiance biting her lip and nodding.

\- "Maybe he needs a warm hug?" Olaf suggested. It was an interesting idea, but Elsa wanted to try something else. The queen stepped forward, kneeling beside the survivor, and gently cupped her hands, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. Sensing the icy, soft hands of the queen on her cheeks, the man suddenly seemed to calm down, taking a breath gradually normal and stopped any nervous movement. All around, all seemed to admire the speed Elsa had had to calm him down.

\- "There is no need to say, your sister will never stop to surprise me." whispered Kristoff to Anna, who agreed with him. The young survivor looked into Elsa's eyes, and in a flash of lucidity seemed to recognize her.

-"Ma....Maje.....Majesty?" he stuttered in his trembling voice.

\- "You are saved now and under my protection" she replied reassuringly "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Despite his traumatized face, the young man seemed to think for a moment, biting his lips nervously, and the body trembling under his blanket of survival.

\- "I .... It was a day like the others ...... We were about to go fishing ...... And suddenly ..... A huge shadow has hidden the sky and the sun in a few seconds ..... Then a deafening scream, straight out of a nightmare .... And then ..... hell fell on us ..... "

He spoke more and more with difficulty, at the end of his nerves and undoubtedly seeing horrible images come back into his mind, he collapsed in tears, his head hidden in his lap. Everyone had listened carefully to this description which did not really make much sense. Hell fell on them? A huge shadow hiding the sky and the sun? Just these words made the small group quiver with anguish. Ulrik was less convinced.

\- "Come on, he's probably delirious. We should look around, the culprits may be hiding in the forest."

Elsa had a bad look on her commander in the face of his condescension to this young survivor, but on the other hand, looking for clues in the ruins might be useful. Having heard the captain talk about staying here, the survivor suddenly raised his head, his cheeks red and wet. Eyes shot with blood and fear, he grabbed Elsa's arm roughly.

\- "No, we have to leave from here, right now, or he'll come back!" he cried with despair. Ulrik immediately removed him from the queen. Elsa pulled back, more surprised than hurt, and joined by Anna and Kristoff who made sure she was fine. Olaf watched all that, sitting on Sven's back.

\- "He seems to have lost some neurons." said the snowman by scratching the back of his head. The reindeer answered with a small nod. Ulrik and another soldier mastered the man on the ground and tried to calm him down, unsuccessfully.

\- "He'll kill us all! He'll kill us all!" repeated the survivor on the edge of madness.

\- "Who will kill us all?!" Anna asked insistently.

Suddenly, the earth was shaken by a violent tremor, which almost made everyone lose their balance. Kristoff grabbed Anna in her arms, while Olaf clung to Sven's woods, as surprised as the others. The tremor had been accompanied by a dull and terrifying rumble, seeming to come from under the sea. At the edge of the crumbling harbor, the ocean seemed suddenly agitated with waves and waves crashing against the ruins. A strong wind got up without warning, as if a storm was coming and the air was getting colder, this time without Elsa having anything to do with it.

-"What was that?" Kristoff said in a tone not very reassured.

The others did not even have time to answer that the answer came from itself. The ocean suddenly seemed to explode, literally lifting a mountain of water and foam up to a hundred meters in the air. Elsa, Anna, and all the rest of the group, taken by surprise, stepped back a few steps. When the water and the smoke dissipated, everyone looked horrified, as if they had seen their worst nightmare come to life.

A dark, menacing form stood in the water. A body nearly 278 feet tall, very massive and slightly leaning forward, supported by two huge arms like those of a gorilla, and a back slightly carapaceous like a turtle. A scaly blue-green skin and covered with glistening veinlets. And a nightmare head, with six blue reptilian eyes, a jaw filled with sharp teeth and a crest on top of the skull. The body dripping with sea water, the enormous thing took a step forward, still shaking the ground, and emitted a loud, bestial roar. The inside of his mouth shone with the same phosphorescent light as his veinlets.

\- "Oh gods..... It's .... It's impossible ...." stammered Anna, paralyzed by fear. Around her, everyone stood in the same way, without moving, staring at this thing that should not even exist. All had felt their bodies paralyzed at the sight of this creature. Elsa had never felt so much fear in her heart. Kristoff tried to pinch his cheek to wake up, but it was not a nightmare. Sven felt his four paws slamming like castanets and Olaf didn't dare to say a word.

The huge gorilla-turtle creature seemed to sniff the air like a hunting animal, and suddenly turned its gaze to the middle of the ruins. A small group of humans standing there looking at him with horror. New preys! Emitting another roar, the giant monster began, like an angry gorilla, to charge towards the small group. Out of the water, he crushed everything in his path under his huge fists.

\- "Run!" Elsa ordered on the spot. Anna and Kristoff immediately obeyed and ran as fast as they could towards the forest, helping the survivor by taking him by the arms, and followed by Sven and Olaf. Most of the soldiers panicked and ran in all directions. Ulrik and some of the more courageous soldiers, took up their weapons and seemed ready to fight with this imposing enemy rising from hell. His sword in hand, Ulrik, ignoring the fear, pointed his blade towards the creature getting closer and closer.

\- "Soldiers! Fire at will!"

Aligned and in firing position, the soldiers obeyed. The canons of the rifles spit out their bullets in an immense sound of detonation. But for this huge creature, rifle bullets were like mosquito bites. Feeling the projectiles bounce against his thick scaly skin, the monster roars even louder, continuing to charge and shake the entire area under its enormous weight. Elsa had not fled and made sure that her friends were fleeing as far as she could, took her courage in both hands and headed back in the opposite direction to help her soldiers. To face this thing was madness, they had no chance against it. Ulrik and his way of wanting to play the heroes. Elsa cursed him inwardly. Looking over her shoulder as she fled, Anna saw her sister go towards the creature. The princess's heart leaped in her bosom.

\- "ELSA!" Anna shouted, trying to join her, but quickly restrained by Kristoff's arm.

\- "Anna, it's too dangerous! We have to leave, now!" Kristoff told him insistently, though seeing Elsa moving toward danger also made him panic. Tears ran down the princess's cheeks.

\- "I can not leave her!"

The gorilla-turtle creature was only a hundred meters from its preys, and at that distance, it seemed even more massive in their eyes. Raising his fists above his head, the creature lowered them and hit the ground hard. A powerful and violent shock wave occurred. The strength was such that Ulrik and his men were thrown several meters back as if they weighed nothing. Elsa too had suffered the full wave and rolled back, completely dizzy. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf also felt the impact from their position. What a devastating strength! And it certainly was not the only thing that this creature could do.

Three soldiers headed for the monster, firing again with their rifles towards his head, but again without any effect, if not to annoy him even more. The monster stared at them angrily, and crushed them without mercy with a monstrous punch. Ulrik, on the ground and regaining his senses, saw his three men being reduced to dust by this blow. Elsa too had witnessed their death, helpless. More shots came from another group of five soldiers, standing a little further. In response to their attack, the monster grabbed the remains of a house in his hands, lifting it up like nothing and threw it at the soldiers, who even while trying to escape, were crushed by the ruin that fell on them from the air. Striking his chest like a gorilla, the giant roared with all his ferocity. Desperate by the carnage that was taking place before her eyes, the queen got back to her feet.

-"Soldiers! Save your lives and go away! This monster is too powerful!" Elsa shouted at her men, wanting to save the lives of those who were still. Most have obeyed their sovereign and begin to run to the forest. Ulrik, although reluctant, had to resign himself and helped by two of his men, quit the fight. He was surprised, however, to see Queen Elsa stay behind and standing before the giant creature.

\- "Majesty! Come with us!" shouted the commander. She did not listen, too focused on the monster. She was the queen, and had to protect her people from threats. The giant grunted at the sight of its preys running away. Oh no, he was not going to let them go like that.... BAM! A huge block of ice hit the monster on a side of his head, without him seeing it coming. A little stunned by this shock, the creature grunted furiously and looked down. Elsa stood there, her hands outstretched. She had created this block of ice and sent it with all her strength. Surrounding her hands with ice energy, the queen began to create another. She showed in her gaze that she was ready to use all her power against the monster. This one at first seemed surprised by such power coming from what he believed to be a banal human woman. Elsa created the second big block of ice and with her power, threw it towards the monster. But this time, he grabbed the block and crushed it between his powerful hands. Elsa had foreseen this and threw a powerful torrent of gel from her palms. The monster lowered his head, emitting a groan of perplexity, seeing his legs cover up with ice slowly.

BAM! Another block of ice again hit the monster's head violently, who looked up at the young queen. She had taken advantage of his attention turned to his legs to attack his head again. The monster's eyes filled with black fury. How did this little human dare to do that?

Effortlessly breaking the ice on his legs, the monster prepared to strike with all his strength with one of his fists. Aware of the danger, Elsa knew she could not avoid such a big fist just by running. Caught unawares, she created a wall of ice in front of her as protection. The fist hit violently, blowing the ice wall into pieces. Elsa was thrown back by the shock wave of the blow and rolled several meters back. At least the wall of ice had absorbed the full impact.

Nevertheless, Elsa had not emerged completely unscathed from this shock. Stunned, she barely managed to get back to her feet. Moreover, she was out of breath. Further back, on the edge of the forest, the others watched the fight, hearts beating. Anna, in the grip of the greatest fear, saw her sister in great difficulty facing this colossal monster.

\- "Elsa is in danger!" Olaf said worriedly, although everyone has already noticed this detail. Sven gave a groan of fear in response. Unable to stay longer without doing anything, Anna ran to her sister, under the stares of everyone.

\- "Anna, no!" Kristoff shouted trying to hold her back, but this time he could not. The ball in his stomach, he saw his fiancee go to the place of the fight, and ran after her without waiting.

\- "Come back here you both, immediately! You're crazy!" Ulrik shouted, wanting to chase after them, but with an injured leg, he could not get very far.

\- "Let's go, Sven!" said Olaf, slapping the back of the reindeer, who immediately obeyed and galloped.

Elsa's vision was troubled and her ears seemed clogged. Around her, the ashes, the smoke ..... And the giant figure of this infernal monster emerging from the fog and heading towards her to finish her. In a desperate move, Elsa threw a new point-shaped ice projectile toward the monster, but he easily destroyed it with a setback of the arm. Elsa tried again and again, but each time the attacks were easily parried. She did not see what spell to use to try to stop it, or at least slow it down. A feeling of defeat overran her, and a tear ran down her cheek.

\- "Elsa!"

The sudden voice of her sister took Elsa out of her torpor. Anna arrived like a rocket and fell on her knees to her sister, clasping her arms around her as she was reassured to see her still alive.

\- "Anna, do not stay here, it's too dangerous." Elsa asked her almost like an order, but mostly worried about her little sister. The earth trembled beneath them and the huge shadow of the monster covered them. He was scarcely twenty yards from them, and looked at them with his six horrible eyes and a carnivorous smile. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven joined the two sisters, to see the huge monster standing in front of them, dominating them all the way up. Elsa, helped by her sister, got up and wanted to act as a shield with her own body.

\- "Put all of you behind me." she said, wrapping her hands again with ice energy. If she were to die, it would be in fighting. Anna stayed with her, determined to support her sister, until the end. Faced with the determined look of the young queen to want to block the way, the monster groaned with anger, salivating at the idea of devouring her as the prey she was at his eyes.

Suddenly, the monster seemed to change its attitude and sniffed the air around him, before turning towards the ocean. Perplexed by this sudden change in behavior, the small group also looked in the same direction. On the ocean, three long rows of huge rocky peaks protruded from the surface, tearing the water in their wake and seeming to be getting closer and closer to the mainland. The gorilla-turtle monster stared at these things and uttered a furious roar.

-"What is it?" Anna wondered.

-"I don't know." Elsa answered frankly. Deep inside her, Elsa felt a curious sensation. An immense power had just arrived. A power that goes beyond any possible imagination. A power much older and powerful than hers. And it was coming from the ocean.

The rocky pikes suddenly stopped their advance and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then, the ocean water rose again as if a mountain emerged. Elsa and the rest of the group remained speechless, once again divided between fear and fascination with what they saw.

This form was much larger than the first monster and rose as high as the surrounding mountains. A body as massive, but straight and humane, 355 feet of height, and supported by two large and thick legs. 547 feet of length, including the thick lizard tail. Along the body, two powerful arms and armed formidable claws. A back covered by these strange dorsal spines resembling rock. Scaly and black skin with a very solid appearance. And on the upper body, a reptile head with short muzzle and jaw filled with sharp teeth. Two yellow eyes, almost golden, showing a deep anger and above all a force out of the ordinary. He seemed omnipotent. At the sight of this new creature, the group of Elsa felt crushed by its mere presence, as if the presence of God himself had been felt. Anna took refuge in Kristoff's arms and snuggled against him. Olaf and Sven retreated, frightened. Elsa did not move and stared at this monster. She understood now. That power she felt deep in her heart came from that other monstrous colossus.

\- "By the gods ...." she whispered.

The gorilla-turtle monster had turned away from its initial preys. Now facing this intruder, and even if he was dominated by the larger size of the other creature, he uttered a loud roar to make him understand that he was not welcome here. The reaction of the gigantic humanoid reptile was not long in coming. Frowning, his fists clenched and emitting a growl, he gave a roar as an answer. A roar even more deafening, which shook the surroundings and made vibrate the mountains and the ground. Elsa, Anna, and the others all had to cover their ears so they would not be deafened by that all-powerful and indescribable roar. A sound that would remain engraved in their memories, forever.

"SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!"


	5. Monsters Among Us

The overpowering roar echoed for miles around, vibrating the ground and the air, mountains and eardrums. The ocean itself seemed to shake. This sound was indescribable for the human imagination. A kind of divine howl coming from the sky, like the voice of God coming to judge mortals. It was the feeling felt by Elsa, Anna and the rest of the group on hearing it. Even the gorilla-turtle monster had a slight recoil against this roar.

After roaring, the titanic humanoid reptile took several steps forward towards the mainland, shaking the earth with each step. His eyes gilded like flames, grunting ferociously, he looked at the monster gorilla-turtle angrily, as if to tell him he had nothing to do here. The reaction of the other giant is not long. Striking his chest, the turtle-gorilla rushes to his giant opponent, roaring at full voice. Taking this as a challenge, the humanoid reptile also launches the attack, more slowly because of its huge size, but surely. With the mouth open in amazement and eyes wide, the small group saw the two giant monsters heading towards each other, ready to fight. And suddenly, it's the scrum. The two bodies of the giants clash against each other, in a very violent shock, and a showdown begins between the two. The gorilla-turtle monster closes its powerful arms around the reptile's waist and tries to push it back, while the reptile resists in gripping the shoulders of its enemy. The two monsters growl ferociously, fighting with all their might. But fastly, the humanoid reptile, larger and more massive, seems to take the advantage and pushes his opponent to the remains of the harbor, which are crushed by the weight of the creature.

The turtle-gorilla crashed itself with all its weight on the quays, grumbling with pain, but also with fury. The enormous lizard's foot rose and tried to crush his head, but the turtle-gorilla avoided it and the foot of the lizard hit the ground violently, creating a little earthquake. Grabbing a large rock in his powerful hand, the turtle-gorilla threw it at the head of the humanoid lizard, which could not avoid it and stepped back, roaring and half blinded by this sudden shock. The turtle-gorilla climbed to his feet and took the opportunity to punch the lizard's chest, which stepped back a step further. The lizard, furious with this received blow, grunted, avoided a second punch and bit deeply his enemy at the shoulder. The gorilla-turtle roared with pain, the jaw of the giant lizard piercing its cuirassed skin, and was pulled back by its enemy against one of the surrounding mountains. Under the shock of the massive body of the monster, the mountain was shaken and some pieces of the cliff began to fall on the ground. The movements of the two giants caused big waves in the sea crashing against the remains of the docks. The giant tail of the humanoid reptile cracked the air and destroyed the remains of several houses without him realizing it.

Several hundred meters away, Elsa's group had not been able to move in front of so much violence and continued to observe this titanic fight vibrating the surroundings. The ruins, the floor covered with ash and dust, the smoke everywhere, and the two giants clashing .... It was like the end of the world. Was it the case? Were they attending the Ragnarok as was quoted in the legends? Seeing these unimaginable things clashing was like seeing the gods themselves come to earth to make war on themselves. The confrontation of two living mountains launched at full speed. Following an impact of the two monsters, a shower of debris was projected towards the group. Elsa, very quickly, created a little wall of ice in front of her and her companions, to protect them. The debris crashed violently against the ice structure, and fortunately it resisted to.

Elsa kept looking, unable to look away from the fight. Anna, her hands before her mouth, was horrified, and Kristoff, beside her, could only express the same look. Sven and Olaf, too, could not express anything but anguish. The confrontation in front of them was extremely violent, like the legendary clashes of the Greek or Scandinavian gods in the stories. The two gigantic entities attacked with claws and fangs, in a limitless desire to kill their opponent, making the cliff, the sea and the ground shaking around them. The gorilla-turtle monster inflicted a violent blow in the head of the humanoid reptile, which was surprised and seemed stunned. The turtle-gorilla wanted to take the opportunity to inflict a second blow, but the reptile's jaw closed on his forearm, inflicting great pain. Elsa had never seen such violence and was deeply shocked, like her friends behind her.

BOOM! BOOM! Loud sounds of detonation, much more powerful than rifles, sounded, and small explosions appeared on the back of the humanoid reptile. This one roared with surprise and anger and looked over his shoulder, to see who dare to shoot on him.

Elsa and the others looked at each other with surprise. Further on, at the edge of the forest, appeared other groups of Arendelle's soldiers, led by Kai. Several cannons had been brought on row carriages, and spit their great destructive cannonballs on the two giants. Ulrik had joined the reinforcements with the rest of the survivors of his unit, and was making big signs to Elsa's group.

\- "Majesty, come here!" the commander screamed in spite of the sounds of detonations. Kai, despite his terrified face at the sight of the two creatures, ordered another salvo.

\- "We must go, now!" Kristoff said in a hurry, and taking Anna by the hand to take him with him. Sven, and Olaf on its back, were the first to leave towards the soldiers. Anna also took her elder sister by the arm.

\- "Elsa, come on, do not stay here!" Anna insisted strongly. Elsa looked at her, as if she was coming back to reality and nodded softly. The little group had started running through the ruins, towards the forest and moving away from the titans clash. The detonations of cannons were raining, like the explosions against the thick skin of the two monsters. As she ran, hand held by her sister, Elsa sometimes looked over her shoulder, continuing to watch the fight.

Despite canon shoots, the two creatures continued to fight each other, with cannonballs apparently having no effect on their armored skin. The turtle-gorilla continued to punch and scratch his enemy's ribs and chest to try to disengage himself, but the lizard resisted, continuing to bite with violence as if to attempt to tear off its entire arm, and continuing to hold the body of the other monster against the mountain with his powerful hands, as if he were trying to push it into it. The mountain was shaking and cracking everywhere, collapsing around the two giants. If it went on like that, she would entirely collapse on itself. While the turtle-gorilla seemed to be at the mercy of its larger adversary, other explosions occurred on the neck and upper back of the humanoid lizard, which uninjured but surprised by it, let go and roared with anger while watching over his shoulder. He was getting tired of his incessant insignificant attacks that bothered him.

Taking advantage of his enemy's devious attention and his shoulder free, the turtle-gorilla showed a carnivorous smile. pulling off a piece of cliff in each of his hands, he stroke them against the back of the lizard's head, which took by surprise by this violent shock, roared with pain and fell on its knees on the ground, crushing a row of ruins under his immense body. Now free, the gorilla-turtle monster had a strange reaction. Rather than attack his opponent on the ground, he chose to head for the ocean, his shoulder slightly bleeding due to the bite, and sank gradually into the cold and dark water, disappearing gradually from the sight of all, and before disappearing under the surface, uttered a last roar against the humanoid lizard, as if to say "it's not over yet!"

Under Kai's orders, the canons stopped firing and the silence gradually returned. Elsa and her group eventually reached the reinforcements. Commander Ulrik was leaning against a tree, a makeshift splint having been placed around his injured leg. The other surviving soldiers were exhausted, but most of all, their faces showed all the terror they had felt at these giant creatures. Elsa could not blame them for that. She also felt her heart still pounding in her chest. Out of breath, Anna and Kristoff sat at the foot of a tree, but reassured to see each other alive. Sven and Olaf were there too, intact.

However, the sense of security faded very quickly, because at hundreds of meters away, among the ruins, the giant humanoid lizard got back on its feet, grumbling with discontent after this blow received at the back of the head. Turning to the ocean, where his enemy had been missing for several minutes now, the lizard showed a furious expression and roared towards the horizon, indicating to his fleeing enemy, "I'll find you! Wherever you go in the world." I'll hunt you! "

At the edge of the forest, the soldiers wanted to prepare a new salvo of canon shoots, but Elsa signaled them to do nothing, having noticed that the cannonballs had no effect on this creature. Moreover, it was useless to stir up his anger even more and attract his attention.

Everyone remained frozen, hardly daring to breathe and looking anxiously at the huge lizard and wondering what was going to happen now. The reptile began walking slowly toward the ocean, decided to find his enemy and kill him. But as he took the first step into the water, he stopped suddenly, raising his head and sniffing the air around him. That strange power he had felt before, that particular power..... It was here, and much closer than before. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, towards the edge of the forest, especially towards this group of humans watching him.

\- "Oh, god ..... he .... he's looking at us ...." Anna said in her trembling voice, her face turning pale. Kristoff also felt his limbs shaking. Olaf and Sven hid behind trees. Kai, Ulrik and the soldiers did not dare move a centimeter. Elsa also stood motionless and upright, her hands clenched and blood shaking in her veins. Yes, this huge creature was looking at them directly. What was he going to do? Perhaps he was angry at their cannon attacks and had he decided to take revenge? For now, he was doing nothing, just looking at them and making little some growls breathe.

Elsa's heart suddenly jumped.... He was not only looking at the group of humans .... He .... He was looking at her, directly, she was sure. Her blue eyes met the gaze of the golden eyes of this giant. Elsa felt herself crushed by that look, like a god looking straight at her. But, however, she could also see something else ..... The monster expressed no anger, no malice, and tilted his head slightly to the side, as simple curiosity and emitting a little grunt, like curious. Several seconds that seemed like an eternity have passed. Why did he look at her like this?

\- "Highness? ..." Ulrik murmured suddenly. Elsa waved at him immediately with her hand.

\- "Do...not....move..." she replied clearly, in a low voice, still looking at the monster.

And without explanation, the giant lizard turned away, facing the ocean again and resumed its slow march, his legs and body disappearing slowly into the water. The monster moved forward, and let his huge body sink into the water, lifting waves around him, and disappeared, leaving only his backbones protruding from the surface and gradually moving away from the shore, spreading the water on their way as by cutting it. In the group, everyone seemed to catch their breath. Anna had almost fainted and snuggled against Kristoff, who also sighed with relief. Sven and Olaf came out of their hiding places, sure that the way was free. Ulrik raised an eyebrow, puzzled by what had just happened. Elsa still seemed lost in her mind, constantly reviewing the omnipotent gaze of this monster on her. It was terrifying, but at the same time she did not feel completely threatened .... Very strange.

Returning to reality, the young queen made sure that everyone was okay, especially her little sister Anna. She then came to Kai who was helping the soldiers.

\- "How did you know we were in danger, Kai?" asked the young queen who was trying to deal with all this in her mind.

\- "Well, majesty, I ...." Kai was trying to articulate his words, still in shock from what he had seen.

\- "I told him, your highness." suddenly made a voice with a strong Asian accent. Everyone turned to this voice. A Japanese and quarantine man, his face serious, walked nonchalantly out of the half-light of the trees. Dressed in a big cloak, he held in his hand a black suitcase. Advancing, he bowed respectfully to the young queen.

\- "Who ... Who are you?" she asked, suspicious.

\- "My name is Ishiro, majesty ...... And I am here to help you."


	6. Revelations

Arendelle

The return to the city of Arendelle had never been so moribund and silent. The journey took the rest of the night, in a most dismal atmosphere, and it was not until early morning, when the first rays of the new sun appeared on the horizon, as if it were born from the ocean, than the city of Arendelle appeared in sight. When the convoy, or what was left of it, crossed the cobbled streets of the city, the silence continued to reign. The first inhabitants already awaken, seeing their queen and his companions pass before them on their horses, could see their closed faces, and their lost gazes, as if they had seen something abnormal, even terrifying. The sight of some wounded soldiers, including Commander Ulrik, did not reassured the citizens.

\- "Majesty? Are you all right? ... What's going on ...?" asked a citizen as Elsa passed in front of him. She did not even seem to hear him and went on.

Suddenly, something abnormal happened. The sky was covered with thick, gray clouds, almost completely obscuring the sun, and snowflakes were slowly falling on the city like a flash winter coming. The convoy, looking up to see this abnormal phenomenon in the spring, feared at first a new crisis of Queen Elsa. The young queen turned to them, yet calm and astonished as they were.

\- "Elsa?" Anna asked, worried.

\- "This time, I don't think it's me." she said frankly. Ishiro, standing next to her, could only agree.

-"Yes, your power is not in question, your highness." said the historian, observing the sky, then the ocean with his serious face. "It's more disturbing than that ...."

 

Back at the castle, Elsa's first orders were clear: take the wounded soldiers to the barracks for treatment, and the council room be prepared for an emergency meeting. But having not slept this night like all, the young queen showed obvious signs of fatigue, and having used her magic, fatigue was even more important. Anna had to even support her to prevent her from falling to the ground.

\- "Elsa, you have to try to sleep a bit, like all of us." Anna insisted, concerned about the state of her big sister. Elsa seemed to want to deny.

\- "No ... We must prepare .... a plan ...." she mumbled between her lips. Ishiro stepped forward and despite the urgency of the situation, was understanding.

\- "Majesty, your sister is right. You will not be able to do something in this state. Go to sleep for a few hours, I agree to wait."

Under the insistent gaze of her little sister and not having the strength to resist, Elsa agreed. Anna accompanied her into the grand spiral staircase of the castle, to lead her to her room. Kai brought Ishiro into a room, like a little living room, so he could wait. The historian sat down on a chair, facing a small fireplace, and when he was alone, opened his suitcase to take out a worn out old book. He looked at it, silent and thoughtful. Kristoff had gone with Sven to the royal stables, the reindeer also showing signs of exhaustion after galloping through the night and without eating. Kristoff lay on a pile of straw with his reindeer, but could barely find a bit of sleep because he had been so full of adrenaline because of the events of that night. The roars of these creatures were still in his mind, and gave him chills of terror. Olaf, not needing to sleep, and despite everything managed to keep his smile, spent the next hours waiting, watching the needles of an old clock move.

 

Elsa was lost, terrified, her face covered with dust and ashes, her hair dirty and her dress ragged. Kneeling in the middle of a ruined cobblestone street, she cried, her cheeks dripping with tears. All around her, the houses of Arendelle, as well as the castle, were for the most part on fire. Half of the castle had been completely destroyed. Lifeless bodies of soldiers and civilians lay scattered all over the ground. Elsa stared at this, with horror and pain, and saw his hands bleeding, making him sigh with terror.

\- "E .... Elsa ..." suddenly said Olaf's voice, almost agonizingly. The young queen turned to see the little snowman, usually always smiling, the face seeming to express pain. Then, he melted in a few moments, turning into a puddle of water that evaporated under the burning flames of the fire. All that remained was the carrot that served her nose and the pebbles resting on his little belly, on the ground. Elsa cried again by seeing this. His suffering only became stronger at the sight, further away, of the lifeless corpses of Kristoff and Sven, side by side, under the rubble of one of the guard towers that had fallen on them. And suddenly .... familiar, frightening and powerful roars ..... In the huge cloud of smoke covering the bay and the wharves in ruins, two gigantic forms were clashing in a really violent fight. One of them resembled the giant lizard with its backbones, roaring loudly.

\- "Elsa" Anna's voice rang in her ears. Surprised, the Snow Queen immediately looked towards the ruins of the castle. In the distance, she could see her little sister, terrified, running towards her. But as she ran on the bridge connecting the castle to the city, the giant form of one of the creatures fell violently on the bridge, crushing it in a second, and therefore taking Anna with it.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Elsa shouted with all her strength.

Sweaty face, tears emerging on the corner of her eyes, Elsa jumped up, emitting a "NO!" panicked from his mouth. Breathing loudly, to the point that snowflakes had begun to fall around her and her bed, creating a thin layer on the carpet. She was sitting in her big bed, under her sheets, in her half-dark room. She was dressed in her white nightgown. She did not know how many hours she had slept, or even how she had managed to sleep despite the fear, but it does not matter. Elsa sighed, running her hand over her forehead and stopping the flakes falling around her. It was only a nightmare .... A horrible nightmare, she thought. The roar and the fiery eyes of the giant humanoid reptile came back to her mind, almost haunting her.

After getting up, feeling the softness of the carpet under her bare feet, the young queen walked slowly to the window and watched. Outside, the snow continued to fall slowly, and Arendelle was still standing, intact. She was relieved. His gaze then turned toward one of the walls, where stood the grand and magnificent portrait of his father, the king, standing upright and dignified, the crown on his head and holding the royal scepter in his hands. Elsa approached, nostalgic, and a few moments stared at the painting without saying anything.

\- "Father ..." she sighed, tilting her head slightly "... what can I do?"

Knock! Knock! A few light knocks behind her front door made her suddenly come out of her thoughts.

-"Who is it?" Elsa asked in a reserved tone.

\- "It's Kai, your highness .... I came to make sure if you were well." said the voice of her devoted servant behind the door.

\- "Wait a moment, please ..." she replied as she walked to her dresser, where her snow queen dress had been put, probably by Anna.

Meanwhile, in her own room, Anna too, had managed to sleep a few hours. In front of her mirror, she was finishing her hair in two braids. She had had to wash her face a little as a result of the dust and ashes that had flown around her in the ruins. She had dressed in her shirt with light blue sleeves, her black corset and a long blue skirt. Anna looked at her face in the mirror. She saw the traces of dried tears on her cheeks still a little red. The young princess still felt this fear in her body and in her mind, and who could blame her. She had seen things that were not supposed to exist, that could not exist, at least in the very conception that humans have about this world. She wished to wake up suddenly as from an endless dream, and find herself in her bed, as for the beginning of an ordinary day. But no....All that happened was real, and she knew it.

Knock! Knock!

\- "Come in." Anna said, getting up from her chair to turn to the door. Kristoff entered, he too seeming to have regained some strength, but his face was still hollowed by the fear he had experienced. Anna noticed it immediately, but he too could not be blamed. Kristoff smiled at her anyway, and she did the same. They gently hugged each other, as if to recover a little human warmth and moments of tenderness, and kissed tenderly.

-"You're okay?" Kristoff asked her calmly after the kiss.

\- "Well ...." she said a little confused "... I think so, only time will really tell."

Kristoff fully understood what she meant and nodded before speaking again.

-"The council meeting is about to begin. Elsa and the others are waiting for us."

 

Side by side and holding hands, Anna and Kristoff crossed the long corridor leading to the door of the council room and were greeted by Kai, who stepped aside to open the door. In the room, all the people most directly concerned were already present, some sitting at their respective chairs, others preferring to wait up. Elsa, Commander Ulrik, Warden, and Thoran, and also Ishiro, who stood near one of the windows and watched the outside, hands behind his back. The historian turned to the princess and her fiance and nodded greetings, and they did the same. Olaf was also present, sitting on a chair in a corner and waiting without saying a word, but a certain curiosity reading on his face. Despite his wound, Ulrik had wanted to attend the meeting and ignored the pain emitted by his leg. He patted his fingers gloved on the wood of the table, as if waiting for the meeting to begin as soon as possible.

The eyes of Elsa and Anna met and the two sisters smiled at each other, reassured to see one as the other that she was well. Elsa got up from her seat, and hugged her sister.

\- "I am reassured to see you are well." said Anna. Elsa said nothing and smiled again. Ulrik then cleared his throat.

\- "I think we're all gathered now." he said coldly, and visibly wanting that the council meeting begins. Elsa sighed and motioned for Kai to close the door, and no one disturbed the meeting. The servant bowed and obeyed. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff joined their respective seats, as did the rest of the assembly. Ishiro sits at the other end of the table, facing Queen Elsa, who, with her hands clasped together and taking a deep breath, begins the meeting.

\- "If I ordered a meeting of the council, it is for a matter which concerns not only the kingdom of Arendelle, but perhaps the whole world."

These first words made everyone listen attentively, no one daring to say a word. Elsa continued.

\- "We are facing an enemy we had never seen before. An enemy that even the wildest legends could never have described, or even imagined. If we do not act, the kingdom of Arendelle could disappear completely before the end of this year."

Warden and Thoran seemed shocked by such words, but the others could only agree with her. Elsa then pointed to Professor Ishiro.

\- "Professor Ishiro .... I think you have things to tell us." the queen said clearly, looking him straight in the eye. All eyes turned to him. The Japanese historian nodded and rose from his seat, opening his suitcase and taking out his old big book. All watched in silence, perplexed. Ishiro put his heavy book on the table, and one by one, looked at the people at the table.

\- "Majesty. Noble members of the council of Arendelle. I have only arrived very recently in your kingdom, but for a good reason ...."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

-"When I was five, several ships, including some from the Japanese imperial fleet, had disappeared in a matter of weeks, as well as completely devastated coastal villages. And one day, my own village was attacked. ... A beast, as big as a mountain, ravaged my village in a few minutes and killed all the inhabitants, including my parents.... I have been the only survivor, without knowing why I had been spared. Years later, while I was walking on a cliff along the sea, I saw this same creature, off. But this time, she was fighting with another, much bigger and more powerful. I could never forget those yellow eyes, and that roar engraved in my mind.... This thing has ruthlessly killed the creature that had destroyed my village, and so many others before ..... This other monster, with its backbones, had avenged my family and probably saved Japan.... "

\- "Forgive me for interrupting this little dramatic story, professor, but come to the point." Ulrik asked with a misplaced emphasis.

\- "Commander Ulrik, let him talk." ordered Elsa. The commander sighed in frustration and said no more. Ishiro could continue.

\- "I was just coming to the point ..." Ishiro said, the tone of his voice becoming darker and deeper. His gaze clearly showed that he relived these past events in his mind. ".... That day, I realized one essential thing: that the world did not belong to us."

All looked at the professor with perplexity, even deep anxiety. Anna felt her arms and body shudder, as many in the assembly.

\- "Be clearer, professor." Elsa insisted, very attentive. Ishiro then leaned over to his big book and opened it on a specific page, before pushing the book in the middle of the table, in the sight of all. Everyone leaned towards the book to see, and all were surprised. The pages, although ancient, clearly showed the black ink drawings of several creatures, all of them gigantic and terrifying. One of the monsters looked like a flying reptile, like a pterosaur, another had a giant moth look, and another was like a three-headed dragon. One of these drawings showed the monster-gorilla-turtle who had attacked them, drawn in these finer details. Anna looked up from the book towards Ishiro.

\- "What .... what are they?" she asked anxiously.

\- "They got many names beyond the civilizations and millennias they crossed ..... They have been here since immemorial times, long before the birth of the human species.... In my country, we call them" Kaiju ", which means" giant monsters "in your language .... But there is a name that often came back to them ..... The titans."

Titans! This word echoed in everyone's mind and they felt their blood freeze and their hearts leap in their bosom. Historically, every civilization has told in its stories the presence of gigantic and powerful creatures, some so tall that they their heads were touching the sky. The giants of Scandinavian mythology, the titans of Greek mythology, etc. ... All these legends thus turned out to be real. Elsa, as well as everyone else, had difficult realizing the magnitude of this revelation and had to give their minds time to process the information. Ishiro pointed at the design of the gorilla-tortoise creature.

\- "The one who attacked you is named Leatherback, or nicknamed the lizard-monkey. It is reputed to be responsible for many destructions throughout the ages. Arendelle is not the first kingdom to suffer its assaults."

\- "But why would he attack our kingdom in particular?" Kristoff asked. Ishiro shook his head nonchalantly.

"It's impossible to know what these creatures think. Leatherback is a destroyer, he kills for plesaure. He probably chose Arendelle among all kingdoms just like this, as he did with all the ancient kingdoms that fell under his attack."

A giant monster, invincible to any human weapon, and killing for the simple pleasure of killing. Kristoff swallowed. Elsa put her hands on the table.

\- "And ..... This other creature?" she asked, referring to the giant reptile with backbones. Ishiro's face became even more concerned. He turned the page to show another. On this new page, a drawing larger and more detailed than the others, showing this reptilian monster, standing on his big legs, and roaring. At the sight of the drawing, Elsa could almost hear her roar echoing in her mind.

\- "Yes ... It's him, no doubt ..." she said softly. Her blood quivered in her veins, rather ironic for her. Ishiro then began the description of this particular monster.

\- "This one is much more, different from the others ..... he is the king of an ancestral and gigantic kingdom, existing since millions of years.... he is here since long before us, and it is likely that he will still be there centuries after the extinction of humans." says the Japanese teacher, and everyone listening to him with the greatest attention. Ulrik commented contemptuously.

-"It's a monster." said the commander in an easy answer. Ishiro shook his head and gave another response.

\- "No .... a god."

All showed stupefied expressions, and again the word was weak. At first surprised like the others, Ulrik seemed to deny this eventuality and sits down again. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other simultaneously with the same air. Olaf also had a hard time believing what he had just heard, his wooden arms falling literally from his body. Elsa looked back at the drawing, feeling once more crushed, as if the monster were looking at her through the drawing. Warden almost fainted, but Thoran caught her.

\- "A god?! .... Ha! That's absurd!" Ulrik said in the most complete denial. Ishiro sighed at so much disbelief on the part of the commander. Elsa did not really know who or what to believe.

\- "And yet, Commander ...." continued Ishiro "... Nature has a specific code, a balance to maintain at all costs ..... and I think this creature is this balance .. ... a guardian, who is precisely tracking the threat that Leatherback represents for this world."

Ishiro turned other pages of his book, showing the drawings representing this same giant god, facing other titans, including Leatherback. Elsa's finger touched one of the giant reptile's drawings.

\- "And .... does this god have a name?" she asked in her intimidated voice. Ishiro nodded slowly, his face showing almost as if he was reluctant to pronounce the name, as if he was not worthy to say it.

\- "My people gave him a name describing it perfectly: Gojira ...... In your language, this is pronounced...... Godzilla."

This very specific name made shake the hearts of everyone in the room, like an ancestral name returning after thousands of years and announcing the power incarnated in its raw state.

\- "Well, given what we saw, I think that name suits him." Kristoff commented.

\- "No matter what their names ..." Ulrik got impatient as he got up from his seat "the important thing is to find out how to stop them!"

"I do not think it's a good idea, Commander," Ishiro interrupted him, "As you've seen, your weapons have no effect on these creatures. Godzilla is probably the only one able to stop Leatherback."

Ulrik's face tensed with anger. Warden and Thoran seemed rather in the commander's opinion and were outraged by the reaction of the Japanese professor. Ulrik's gloved fist pointed to the professor, almost as if to threaten him.

\- "And what do you suggest?! Let us let these abominations fight each other and devastate the kingdom in their struggle?"

\- "This may be the only way!" replied Ishiro immediately on the defensive "I told you, Godzilla is a protector, not a destroyer! He must restore the natural balance by eliminating Leatherback, or it is the world that will fall!"

\- "These are just speculations uttered by an old fool!" Ulrik spat unrestrained, Warden and Thoran still seeming to agree with him. Faced with this, Ishiro was less patient.

\- "Your blindness will lose you, Commander!" said the professor, also raising the tone "You choose the facility and believe that Godzilla is nothing but a rabid animal, while it is our only chance! If Godzilla is killed, we are all lost! You have seen how dangerous Leatherback is .... "

\- "Like Godzilla is!" the commander snapped.

The voices were rising around the table like a thermometer, and almost threatening to become a fight. Ulrik seemed ready to come to Ishiro and hit him in the face. Anna and Kristoff watched all this, confused and trying to calm things down without success. Elsa, who for a few minutes had been gritting her teeth trying to stay calm, could not contain herself.

-"Enough!" she shouted dryly, a layer of ice immediately covering the table in two seconds. The argument was immediately stopped and calm fell back into the room. Everyone sits down in the greatest calm, while the queen calmed herself and made the ice disappear from the table. Even Anna had never seen her like that. Slightly rubbing her temples with her fingertips, Elsa gathered her thoughts and in a calmer voice, spoke to Ishiro.

\- "Professor Ishiro: With all due respect, Commander Ulrik could be right. There is nothing to tell us that Godzilla does not represent a danger to us, and even if it does not, nothing can be said that what would happen during their fight, or that it would unfold. We can not take such a risk for Arendelle."

Ulrik discreetly showed a narcissistic and satisfied smile at Ishiro. This one was incredulous when he heard Elsa's words. He knew that it would not be easy to convince everyone, but he was sure that the Queen would understand his point of view. Sighing, admitting his defeat, he resigned himself and bowed his head.

\- "As you wish, highness ...." was his only answer. Elsa heard her disappointed tone, and felt sorry for him, but it was her decision. With that, she rose from her seat, followed by the commander, the financial master, and the ambassador.

\- "Commander Ulrik, we need to put up a defence system in all Arendelle, and especially on the port.” Elsa began giving her first orders as she left the room.

-"Yes your majesty." replied the commander.

Anna and Kristoff had not left the council room, just like Olaf. They all looked desolately at Professor Ishiro, who was sitting alone at the table, looking at his big book, looking disappointed. Without a word, he closed his book and headed for the nearest window, his hands behind his back.

\- "I'm sorry, professor ....." said Anna as if to apologize, even if he had nothing wrong with him. Ishiro, without turning around, emitted a small "Hmmph" of irony.

-“The human species is egocentric by nature ...” he said, while watching through the window. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf listened what he said. “...We like to believe that we dominate the world, that nature is under our control.... But these are only illusions..... We are only hosts on this earth, and we must respect the laws of its true rulers.”


	7. Rise of the Titans

Middle of ocean, off the coast of Norway

Usually, at this time of the year, after the winter, the storms in the North Sea were supposed to subside, and for now it seemed to be the case. Apart from a sky covered entirely with black clouds masking the sunlight and a heavy rain falling in a torrent from the sky, the water of the ocean, except for a few strong rolls, seemed calm, for the moment.

Three fishing boats, coming from Iceland, sailed side by side in the middle of this ocean more and more agitated by the rising wind. Behind them, the three boats dragged a huge fishnet, connecting between the boats by strong ropes. The return of spring announced a new fishing season and the winter reserves had to be supplied again.

In the hold of the ship on the left, covered with moisture and lit by a small flickering lantern, a young sailor descended the little wooden staircase to join two of his older, miserly comrades seated on wooden crates as chairs, and in the middle a third box acting as a table for playing cards. While waiting for the fishnet to fill up as much as possible, they did not have much else to do. The young sailor, named Otto, checked the state of the lantern to prevent it to turn out and joined his friends around the box to play.

\- "Ouf, I don't have to hold the helm anymore. Oh, and the captain sends me to tell you that you should move from there, otherwise he will come and kick your ass." Otto said by taking his cards in hand. The other two sailors exchanged a laugh. - "Oh yeah, let him come, I'm waiting for him." replied one of the two sailors bluntly, scratching his stomach lazily. Otto gave a little laugh, knowing well the limited character of these two feigners who think only of drinking and going to see the prostitutes at the brothel of the port.

The three sailors began their game of cards, depositing the first cards on the box, all this while being gently lulled by the rolls. Outside, the wind seemed to intensify even more, coming whistling against the walls of the boat.

\- "Well, it looks like it's going to be interesting soon." said the round-faced sailor, listening to the wind.

\- "By the way, did you hear these stories to Norway, about those missing ships and those villages being attacked?" Otto asked as he watched his cards. The sailor facing him, with a bushy black beard, nodded.

\- "Yeah. Arendelle's kingdom would be in a state of siege, apparently. There are some who say it's an enemy kingdom trying to invade them."

\- "Arendelle ...." said the sailor, trying to think "... Oh yes, I remember, I've already been there with some friends to land fish and sell it to shops there. I managed to catch sight of their famous queen, there .... What's her name .... Uh ..... Elsa. Well, I can tell you that it's a pretty beauty. If I could. ... You know what I mean."

He laughed heartily, slapping Otto's shoulder, who just smiled a little embarrassed. The other black-bearded sailor mocked his perverse friend.

\- "Let me laugh. If she see you, she'll tell you to go take a bath."

Suddenly, the boat seemed to stop suddenly, shaken in all directions, so much so that the three sailors were thrown from their crates and fell to the ground, the cards flying in all directions. In the hold, several objects fell to the ground. On the deck of the boat, the captain, a man in his thirties, with a mustachiated face, short hair and a long gray-blue coat, rose to his feet after this strange shock and went immediately to the back of the boat to check what's going on. The ropes were stretched to their fullest and the net had completely disappeared under the cold, dark water. The captain had trouble understanding what's going on.

\- "Hey, why we don't move forward? The fishnet is too heavy, or what?" shouted a sailor's voice on another boat against the captain.

-"I don't think so!" replied the captain, shouting also to be heard in the rain and wind. "I think the fishnet is hanging on something, maybe a rock!"

Suddenly, a dull and strange rumble sounded under the water, and even, close to the boats. All the sailors heard this really curious sound, and some shuddered. After all his years fishing on the high seas, the captain had never heard this before and had a bad feeling.

All of a sudden, several hundred yards in front of the boats, the sea seemed to rise in a huge explosion of water and foam, as if a volcano was rising from the water. Surprised, all the sailors turned their eyes towards this direction, and very quickly their stupefaction changed into a great fear. Leatherback had risen, roaring fiercely, raising his head to the sky.

\- "Oh, my god ..." muttered the captain, shocked by this horror vision. While the sailors began to panic at the sight of this gigantic monster, the boats were shaken in all directions once again, and soon after, began to be pulled back. The ropes of the fishnet stretched even more, stirring up and down. Once again, the sailors were thrown to the ground and stunned. Recovering his spirits and raising his head, the captain felt his heart make a huge leap in his chest. The three boats simultaneously slid backwards, slowly. The water behind them seems to be boiling and agitated more than usual. The back of the boats began to sink in the water, to the great fear of all.

\- "We are taken to the bottom!" yelled a sailor in panic.

\- "Cut the ropes! Cut them!!" immediately ordered the captain, caught unprepared. On the three boats, some sailors caught axes, generally used to decapitate large fish after fishing, and began to bang their full force on the thick ropes of the fishnet. But the rain making the ropes slippery, and visibility very bad, made the task very difficult and the sailors could not break the ropes. The boats sank deeper and deeper into the water, while the roar under the water echoed once more. Further, Leatherback watched without moving what was happening, with a carnivorous smile.

\- "Drop the axes and undo the knot!" shouted a sailor realizing it was useless.

-"Too late!" shouted another. Indeed, the three boats were suddenly engulfed entirely, body and property, under the surface of the black water. Some crates and other debris rose to the surface, but no sailors, alive or dead, reappeared.

Leatherback gave a groan of satisfaction and walked a few steps forward, to see the magnitude of the thing. Seeing no survivors, he seemed happy and made other sounds, more acute and repetitive, as if he was calling.

A hundred meters ahead of him, the ocean rose again, torn by a new giant form emerging from the water. Leatherback seemed to smile at the appearance of this other creature. This other titan, the water streaming in torrents on his skin, emitted a first grunt and looked at Leatherback in turn. 207 feet in height, standing on four legs, the two fronts of which were longer and ending with hands with long, clawed fingers. Under his arms were taut skin filaments, like folded dragon wings. A body leaning forward, covered with gray-green scales. A back covered with scales plates looking more solid than his skin. A long tail trailed behind his body, ending with a large three-fingered and clawed hand acting as a pincer. The facial structure of this creature was made up of a long neck, plated and ridged, and her head includes a large, powerful jaw and is marked by a signature crest on between her forehead and snout, with two extra, golden eyes on each front of the crest. The crest is curved in the front, with a long, sturdy spike protruding from the back for protection of the eyes.

The dragon-like titan was masticating what was left of the fishnet, having devoured everything in it, and dropped it into the water, torn and covered with saliva. Advancing in front of Leatherback, the sea dragon tilted his head slightly, as a sign of greeting, or submission, hard to say. Leatherback smiles at this, accepting the bid of his fellow. The two titans looked at each other in the eyes, exchanging the same satisfied glances and decided to spread the destruction in the world of the humans. The time of hiding from everyone's eyes was over, Leatherback thought, looking towards south, there or miles and miles further, was Norway. From now on, humans would rediscover who are the true masters of this world.

**********

Meanwhile, at miles and miles, in another place of the North Sea, Godzilla continued to swim, slowly because of its enormous size and weight, its giant backbones tearing the sea in their wake. Around him, three warships with sails bearing the coat of arms of Arendelle, seemed to follow him, keeping a certain distance from the giant monster. By order of Commander Ulrik, these three ships had been sent in pursuit of the titans to see where they were heading. Leatherback having disappeared, the ships had been able to find Godzilla, this one being slower.

It was a long time since the ships were following Godzilla, and this one had not even reacted to their presence, just swimming right in front of him. The soldiers on the ships were struggling to understand his behavior. Why did he ignore them?

The canons of the ships were ready for use, and each soldier stood ready, with a rifle in his hand, just in case. Did Godzilla think that these weapons posed no danger to him and did not want to waste time in destroying ships? Perhaps. One thing was obvious: he was tracking something he considered far more dangerous than human warships. Surely that other titan. On the main ship, to the right of Godzilla, the captain was continually observing from the bow, without looking away from the creature. The sailor next to him was also watching, but showing a much less serious and more worried face.

\- "Captain, can you tell me why we have to follow this giant monster?"

The captain stared at him sternly.

\- "Commander Ulrik's orders, that's all you need to know, sailor."

Suddenly, Godzilla's back seemed to be arching and the backbones gradually sank under the water, under the incredulous eyes of the sailors of Arendelle. Godzilla's gigantic form made a detour to the right, passing under the one of the ships without even touching it. The captain of the said ship leaned over the rail, contemplating the immense dark form under the water leaving in another direction. The captain suddenly understood and shuddered.

\- "It goes to the south ...... To Arendelle ..."

Underwater, Godzilla continued to ignore from the beginning those ships that followed him. Those reptilian yellow eyes focused on looking straight ahead. He was very focused on his target, which he was tracking since now years. He gave a roar of frustration. Not only did his target seem to have changed directions and headed south, but Leatherback no longer seemed to be alone, which was not reassuring. Also, Godzilla continued to feel this same attractive aura..... That of the woman with blond hair and dressed in this ice blue dress he had seen.... She was also in this direction..... Grumbling softly, Godzilla seemed to speed up a little swimming, visibly hasty to arrive before Leatherback at destination.

*********

Jungle of Japan, Okinawa Islands

The jungles of the great country of Japan were thick and mysterious, subject to many legends and stories through the world. Many explorers from all over Europe had come in search of temples and treasures that this wild and dangerous nature was trying to hide. Some had been found, others not, too well hidden from foreign eyes.

It was the case for a particular temple, so well hidden in the middle of the jungle, in a huge lush valley and trapped between huge cliffs of brown rocks seeming impossible to cross. However, despite the dangers, some worshipers sometimes went to the temple, by secret passages through the mountains that only them were knowing, but refused to reveal what he could worship in this temple.

But that day was very different. One of the high monks of the cult was immediately called to the temple, something serious apparently having happened. Escorted by a troop of his faithful, all armed for the case, the monk, very old, with a bald head, his face drowned in wrinkles and dressed in his traditional monk's robe, arrived in front of the temple entrance and was see for himself what had just happened. A hole about fifty meters high was at the place where the entrance to the temple was usually located. Dozens of men were busy gathering the rubble in piles. The old monk came forward, looking at the giant hole in the temple, but yet did not seem more shocked than he should be. His gaze rested on one of the lion statues, standing on his stone pedestal and almost seeming to send a message to the old sage by his stone gaze.

The monk seemed to be acquiescing, apparently having understood this invisible message in the ears of others. The old monk's gaze then rested on huge footprints that had crossed the earth around him. Further away, the vegetation, the trees and the rocks seemed to have been overthrown by something very large and strong, and formed a long, devastated path heading south. The monk sketched a semblance of a smile, and spoke in his calm voice.

\- "The king has finally awakened ..... Kingu Shisa is back."


	8. Defences Preparation

Arendelle

Ding! Ding! Ding! From the top of the guard tower not far from the main square, a royal soldier was busy ringing a bell to alert the attention of all citizens. In the streets of the city, people of all ranks and professions had come out of their homes or had stopped their activities, wondering what was going on. Another soldier was standing high on a box, speaking out loud the orders given by the queen not long ago.

\- "By order of Queen Elsa, the city must be evacuated. Take only the strict necessary and leave the rest on the spot. The villages inland will welcome us some time."

These orders had surprised more than one citizen, and the soldiers remained silent when the reason for such an order was asked of them, which reinforced the feeling of anxiety reigning among the population. If Elsa had asked her guards not to say anything, it was for a good reason and to avoid a general panic movement of the inhabitants. Messengers had been sent to all garrisons closest to the fjord, and some had returned, with confirmation of reinforcements being sent.

In the midst of the discussions and a heavy atmosphere, the inhabitants took business and provisions and loaded them into trolleys made available by some soldiers, who came to help people to store their luggage. From the sky, the flakes continued to fall and already a thin layer of snow covered the paved streets and roofs of the houses. Some residents feared that there was only another crisis of the powers of the queen. Perhaps she ordered evacuation to protect people from herself?

A little girl, anxious, had begun to cry in the arms of her mother, who was trying to comfort her. Kristoff, who had come with Sven and Olaf to help the soldiers, came to the mother, and gently patted the little girl's head.

\- "Do not cry, everything will be fine." he said reassuringly. But deep down inside, he was shaking with fear just at the idea that these "creatures" are coming to Arendelle. He had witnessed their power, and only one of them could destroy the whole country. Kristoff had not dared to say that he doubted the effectiveness of the defences put in place. On the port docks, as well as on the ramparts and streets facing the bay, all available guns had been placed in line, and the cannonball reserves had been completely emptied. All available soldiers were armed with rifles, bows and crossbows, ready for use. In the bay, all the military ships of the fleet had been requisitioned, and placed in such a way as to form a real rampart to block access to the harbor entrance. With her powers, Elsa had created several defences that had required a little time and energy. Huge ice spikes, sharp, stood on the docks around cannons and soldiers, like the pits of spikes around the castles. A large ice harrow, nearly 90 meters high, with a very sharp summit and sparsely-dotted walls, stood at the entrance to the harbor as the last rampart, extending in the length of the bay and leaving only no space to pass. This creation had exhausted Elsa, who had made sure of the strength and thickness of her giant harrow.

In the castle, the atmosphere was just as tense. Kai, and the other servants, went from room to room to gather the necessary belongings and prepare to evacuate. For Kai, leaving the castle was like a treason in his heart. He who served so many years in this place. Anna walked in the corridors, and seeing the servants preparing for the evacuation of the castle, she too felt strange, like a feeling of abandonment of her house. The thoughtful face, she went to join her big sister.

Elsa was left alone for a few moments, standing on the small stone balcony of the castle tower facing the bay. Silent, thoughtful, her hands on the cold stone of the railing, the young queen contemplated her defences put in place, with some doubt gnawing her. Would that be enough to stop such powerful and giant creatures? Unlikely, but she doesn’t see what else she could do. Confront all these titans, alone, with her power? She had no chance, having noted that her power against the strength and resistance of Leatherback had been inadequate. And against Godzilla? Do not even think about it. He would not even feel the effects of power, Elsa thought. The young queen was in an impasse, and that annoyed him to the highest degree. She felt cornered like an animal trapped, unable to defend herself or defend her people.

-“Elsa, are you alright?”

Anna's little voice was heard behind her. Elsa, despite her sad look, forced herself to smile at her little sister when she turned to her. Anna noticed that her older sister was not well, and she understood her. The weight of all these responsibilities on her shoulders, it must have been horrible to bear. Anna joined Elsa on the balcony, and put her hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

\- "Anna? Do you think I made the right decisions? I mean .... Do we have a chance to get the victory?" Elsa asked, in a moment of doubt. Anna felt it, and tried to reassure her sister by hugging her arm.

\- "You are the queen of Arendelle, but above all you are my sister, in whom I have absolute trust. You don't have to prove yourself, Elsa. Our people is standing, thanks to you, and he will remain, thanks to you."

Elsa felt a little better with her little sister's encouragement, always ready to help and keep hope in the darkest moments. Sometimes Elsa wondered where Anna was going to look for that positive force that made her character so unique. As a sign of thanks, Elsa tenderly hugged her sister, who hugged her back. After the hug, Elsa seemed thoughtful again, but on another point she had not dared to mention until now.

\- "Anna ....." said Elsa in a somewhat reserved tone "... When we were at the ruins of the coastal village, after the fight of the two titans ..... I ..... I'm not really sure about what I saw and maybe I'm wrong, but ..... I think Godzilla was looking at me, just before he left in pursuit of Leatherback."

Anna looked a little confused at such a thing, and tried to think about it.

\- "He was looking at you?" answered Anna "... you mean, look straight in the eyes?"

\- "Yes ..." said Elsa, looking towards the entrance to the bay "... I ... I felt his gaze in mine .... I felt it deep inside me. .... It was an overwhelming aura, powerful, but devoid of any aggressive or evil feeling...."

Increasingly puzzled by the description of her older sister, Anna reflected.

\- "Maybe ....." the young princess began to say, without really being sure of what she was saying "... maybe he felt something attractive in you?"

\- "What do you mean by "attractive?" Elsa said in raising an eyebrow.

\- "Yes, well I mean, not attractive like a man is attracted to a woman, not that kind of attraction, because let's be realistic, you are a human woman and he is a giant monster, but it doesn't mean that you are not attractive Elsa, you are very beautiful, but .... "

Elsa giggled a little. Anna was lost once again in her words and preferred to stop, a little embarrassed and hit her head mentally. Elsa had understood what her little sister meant and rested her hands on the balcony railing. Was Anna right? And what if Godzilla had felt something in her that had attracted him? But what? Her power? Perhaps. If he had taken her for a threat, he would have attacked her... A feeling of love? No, it's completely absurd. As Anna had pointed out, she was a human and he was a monster as big as a mountain and having lived millennia. A love was simply impossible. But then, what could he be? These questions raised another important point in the mind of the young queen, namely the real goal of Godzilla. And if, after all, Ishiro was right? Godzilla was perhaps the guardian of this balance of the world as he had described it, wanting to protect the world and his life forms against the evil titans...

\- "I don't really know what to think ..." Elsa sighed heavily "... So many things are jostling in my head right now. I'm surprising myself to not have gone crazy with all this."

\- "You're stronger than you think, Elsa .... I never doubted that." Anna answered with a smile, which Elsa returned to her, thanking her with her sincere look. On this, and seeing that her sister still needed to think, Anna left the room, not without having before giving a kiss of encouragement on the cheek of Elsa. The young queen appreciated this gesture and watched her leave, smiling for one last time before looking back at the bay.

Anna descended the spiral staircase to the ground floor, where she looked towards one of the walls, where a large picture of the worthy and proud king and queen stood in the royal salon. The queen was sitting on a chair, carrying a baby wrapped in a white sheet, in her arms. At her side, the king, standing and straight, hands behind his back, and in front of him, Elsa, being child and shy. Anna remembered watching this family portrait often after the death of her parents. To see herself in her mother's arms, probably a few weeks after her birth, made her smile, but at the same time tore her heart. Under the painting, a small golden plaque, bearing the inscription "Royal Family of Arendelle - Birth of Princess Anna". The hand of the young princess touched the plate with the tips of her fingers.

\- "Mother ..... Father ..... If only you were still here..." she sighed, a lump in her throat and a feeling of moisture in the corner of her eyes. But it was not time to cry. Breathing, she went into the entrance hall to go out into the courtyard. Scarcely had she go outside than she saw Kristoff coming into the middle of the courtyard, his face closed, and followed by Sven and Olaf. Anna joined them in the middle of the courtyard.

\- "How does it look?" asked Anna, concerned.

\- "The evacuation takes time ..." Kristoff answered frankly "... And these creatures that can arise at any moment ..... To tell you everything, I don't know if we have a chance."

Anna understood her fiance's point of view, but she refused to give up, not now.

\- "I'm not sure a warm hug will be enough to reassure people this time." Olaf said in a simple remark. Sven looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Anna had only half listened, and seemed lost in thought again. Kristoff noticed it.

\- "Anna?" he asked, before being softly nudged on the leg by Olaf.

\- "Shhh, she's thinking." whispered the snowman. Anna was silent for a moment, scratching her chin nonchalantly.

\- "The problem ...." she begins to say "... Is that despite the explanations of Ishiro, we know very little about these titans ..... If only we could know their points weak, but hey, a weak point doesn't appear like that, by magic... "

She stopped suddenly, the word "magic" having made like an electroshock in her head. She turned to Kristoff, who after a few seconds seemed to understand his fiancee's thoughts and smiled. Olaf and Sven watched it all, perplexed.

\- "Do you think of the same thing as me?" Anna said with a smile on the corner of her lip and bright eyes of hope. Kristoff nodded.

\- "I think so ..." he replied with the same look. Sven and Olaf still did not understand, looking at each other and the snowman shrugging his shoulders. Catching her winter cape and hat, Anna went immediately to the royal stables to pick up her horse. Once in the saddle, and joined Kristoff, sitting on Sven's back, and Olaf standing behind him. Anna took a last look at the tower where her sister was now, alone and pensive. The princess felt almost like a hooligan, even if it was not the case.

\- "We should warn Elsa, no?" said Kristoff.

\- "We do not have time ...." answered Anna ".... We must go and come back as soon as possible."

Kristoff nodded a little reluctantly. Side by side, the horse and the reindeer galloped, carrying their respective riders, crossing the bridge of the castle and starting to gallop on the paved street towards the exit of the city, under the eyes of the population and the guards, intrigued.

\- "But it's Princess Anna ...."

\- "Where is she going?"

\- "Princess Anna, what are you doing?!"

Several voices of citizens and guards called, but only saw the two horsemen move more and more galloping towards the mountains inland.

-"Forgive me, Elsa...." Anna was thinking as she was on her horse, running out Arendelle.

But what Anna did not know was that Elsas had seen her leave. Standing in the shadows of the front door of the castle, she had watched the departure of her sister and Kristoff, without choosing intervene. Even though she had not been able to hear their conversation, she had guessed, in the look, that her sister had an idea .... Although very protective of Anna, Elsa had this time chosen to leave her instinct too protective back and decided to let her sister, in whom she has complete trust. Elsa took a few steps on the steps in front of the front door, saying nothing and mentally wishing Anna good luck. Several guards arrived, confused, having seen too the precipitate departure of the princess.

\- "Why did the princess leave?" asked one of the youngest guards.

\- "She's leaving because there's no hope ... Because she knows we can not beat these things." answered an older guard, having be part of the convoy that had accompanied the queen to the coastal village. At this answer, Elsa stepped forward to her men.

\- "She's leaving because she has to leave." she retorted firmly. The guards turned to her.

\- "Majesty ..... Despite the reinforcements, despite the canons and your power.... With all due respect, we can not win."

\- "Maybe ....." said Elsa without being discouraged, having already made her choice ".... But we will face fight, anyway."

Without her noticing, Ishiro was standing behind the door of the castle, watching in silence, smiling at the queen's strength and determination, but still worried about how the situation might turn out.


	9. Face the Truth

The city and castle of Arendelle were now seen in general from the sloping path climbing along the first cliff overlooking the fjord. The end of the day was already beginning to show its first signs with the sky gradually becoming red with the characteristic red of the beginning of twilight. Anna could see all this, sitting on her horse galloping on the trail, followed by Sven carrying Kristoff and Olaf. All hoped to return in time, and hopefully, before the monsters reached Arendelle. Anna preferred not to imagine the worst and concentrate her look on the way forward. Every second counted, and they knew it.

They galloped for nearly an hour on the trails through the pine forest stretching for leagues. They finally reached a more remote corner of the forest, a sort of small valley isolated from everything, rocky and deserted at the foot of small hills in the middle of the forest. Without losing a moment, Anna and Kristoff jumped to the ground and rushed into the middle of this little valley, which seemed yet empty of any living presence.

\- "Hey, it's me, Kristoff! ... Please show yourselves, we need help!"

Suddenly, a sound of rock began to ring all around them. The dozens of little round rocks all over the place began to tremble, then began to roll towards the couple from all directions. Sven and Olaf had to avoid many of them to avoid being hit. Kristoff and Anna did not seem surprised by this phenomenon, and for good reason, they knew what it was. What appeared to be small rocks turned out to be little humanoid creatures with pointed ears and big noses, a rock skin, and dressed in tribal-looking clothes made of foliage and moss. The rock trolls, the family that had adopted Kristoff and Sven when they were little.

\- "Kristoff is back home!" exclaimed Bulda, the troll female who had been a bit of the adoptive mother of the young man. All the other trolls exclaimed at the same time, in a din of joy and clapping hands. Kristoff did not have time to react, as already several trolls came to him to hold him tightly.

\- "And he brought Anna!" said another troll named Cliff, which added to the joy of the whole community. Anna was happy, of course, to see her troll friends again, but unfortunately seconds was very precious and the situation very dramatic. She wanted to speak, but already, Cliff was faster and took her by the hand a little quickly.

\- "So, when is the wedding? I hope you do not come announce that it is canceled?"

\- "I ... well ..." stammered Anna, but Bulda took the floor.

\- "It's true that Kristoff does not look like this at first, but he's a very clean and disciplined boy." she said, laughing and pinching Kristoff's cheeks, which could not speak even if he tried. The little trolls went to see Olaf and Sven, some clinging to the reindeer antlers and almost making him to lose his balance. Olaf seemed delighted to see the trolls again and laughed with them insecurely as he knew how to do it so well. Kristoff quickly lost patience, and while remaining calm, restored a little order among his adopted family.

\- "Okay, okay, please .... Listen, I too am very happy to see you again, really, but we have to talk to Grand Pabbie now."

\- "Oh, that may be complicated." Bulda answered in a slightly embarrassed tone. Anna raised en eyebrow.

\- "But .... We absolutely must! The survival of Arendelle, the country, maybe even the world, is at stake!" Anna said with a worried and insisting tone. The trolls quickly noticed it and showed less joyful and more concerned faces.

\- "What's wrong with Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked, equally concerned.

\- "Well ..." Bulda continued "... We don't really know ourselves. For some time now, he has spent most of his days in the sacred cave, never saying what he does in."

Anna did not know much about this cave, but Kristoff had already seen the entrance only. This cave was a sacred place for trolls and was absolutely forbidden to strangers. Kristoff has never been allowed to go inside. He thought it contained a huge treasure, or forbidden and powerful magical knowledge that only Pabbie could be able to understand.

\- "Pabbie can sometimes be solitary, but also leaving the trolls in ignorance ..... I don't like that ...." said Kristoff frankly more worried than before.

\- "But a few days ago ...." Cliff suddenly added as if revealing a secret "... As I passed near the entrance of the cave, I heard him mumble incantations, and I saw gleams of magic against the walls ...."

Pabbie performing magic, out of sight and alone in the sacred cave. Kristoff did not really like that, just like Anna. But however, the seconds passed and the couple should not lose a moment.

\- "Bulda, I'm sorry, but we have to see Grand Pabbie." Anna insisted. The female troll looked sorry for the couple, and looking back, she sighed.

\- "I know, and I'm really sorry, but we can not ...."

\- "It'll be alright, Bulda. I was just waiting for them." suddenly made a grave and wise voice, which immediately attracted the attention of all. Leaving the entrance to a cave, an older troll, with a wise and old face, and a more complete outfit, a crystal pendant and a headdress on his head, came forward calmly among all the trolls who moved on the sides to let him pass.

\- "Grand Pabbie ...." Anna smiled. Pabbie bowed respectfully to the princess, and also to Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Pabbie cleared his throat as she looked at Bulda, and she understood his attention.

\- "Well, now everyone move. Come on, come on, the king needs to talk to the princess."

The other trolls all obeyed and moved away. Olaf and Sven also chose to stay behind, with the little trolls. Anna and Kristoff stayed on one knee to put themselves one step closer to the old troll, who stared at them first silently.

\- "Grand Pabbie, I ...." Anna wanted to speak, but the old troll gently raised his hand, making him understand that an explanation would be useless.

\- "I know why you came ...." he says "... and I think I can help you ..... Follow me."

With these words, he turned around and began to walk slowly towards the sacred cave. First hesitant given the symbol that this cave represents for trolls, Anna and Kristoff decided to come anyway. On arriving at the entrance to the cave, Pabbie turned to them, however.

\- "What you are about to see, no human had ever seen it before ...." the wise troll said in a rather enigmatic tone. Anna and Kristoff felt chills running through their bodies. They then entered the thick darkness of the cave.

\- "How do you do to see in this darkness?" Anna asked. Pabbie chuckled.

\- "Oh, nothing more simple, my dear." he said with a malicious smile. He suddenly raised his arms, and the second that followed, flaming torches hanging on the walls of a rocky corridor flared up as if by magic. Anna and Kristoff were surprised at the moment, but also amazed. Despite his very advanced age, Pabbie remained very powerful in the use of magic. The path of flaming torches plunged deeper into the depths, revealing the path to follow.

-"Come with me." Pabbie said as she walked again. As they walked, the couple could see that the walls of the cavern looked really old, eaten away by weather and humidity, but still very solid. An aura almost mystical impregnated the air, they could feel it. At times, Anna and Kristoff even had the impression to hear .... Yes, like echoes ..... echoes of voices in the air, guttural songs, a little like the old vikings chants, accompanied by other echoes, of drums, jouhikko and tagelharpa,....

Anna shudders, a little fear, but also with fascination.

\- "Here, the past remains and is one with the present and the future." describes Pabbie while walking. The end of the rock corridor led them to a room of very large and round appearance, also lit by torches. But what caught the attention of the couple was what is on the walls of this room. Rock paintings, some of very worn and old appearance, almost covered the entirety of the walls. Anna and Kristoff took a few steps in the middle of the room, speechless and round-eyed. Most of these paintings seemed to tell a story of the past, and a lot showing the forms of giant creatures within them.

\- "It's ..... It's incredible...." Anna could not say anything else. Kristoff did not even speak, too stunned. Pabbie stepped forward to the main wall and, like a storyteller, began to speak, designating the first painting showing several confronting monsters.

\- "A long time ago, long before the human race was born, the titans were fighting each other in a eternal war. Two clans had formed: the guardians, chosen by Mother Nature herself to defend this earth and its forms of life.... And the destroyers, greedy for blood and violence, obeying nothing and living only to spread chaos.... Among the guardians was their king, a unique titan, perhaps even the very firstborn, who was later named Godzilla.”

Pabbie showed a rock painting depicting the giant lizard so terrifying and powerful, before speaking again.

“When humans began to spread around the world, the titans disappeared, mysteriously. But these times of peace did not last, and one day the destroyer titans resurfaced. They devastated whole countries for the simple pleasure, destroying thousands of lives.... Alerted, the guardians also came back, and the war resumed...."

Pabbie continued in his summary that Anna and Kristoff listened with the greatest attention. Then Pabbie showed another rock painting, which caught the curiosity of the young princess. Human forms with helmets, on drakkars, trolls, and also Godzilla, all seeming to form a single group, and standing in front of other giant monsters.

“At first, while the Vikings, your ancestors, had just colonized Norway, the trolls and humans were at war because humans wanted to own the wood of our forests. And one day, destructive titans rushed to the shores, killing and destroying everything in their path without the slightest pity. The humans and the trolls then decided to ignore their quarrels and made an alliance against this new enemy. It is my own ancestor, the former king of the trolls, who sealed this pact, with the greatest king whom the Vikings knew, and he is still knew in your history as one of the greatest warriors of all time: Ragnar Lothbrok himself. But in spite of the ferocity of the Viking warriors, allied to our magical powers, we lost all the battles against these infernal giants, only one of whom was strong enough to devastate an entire army. Everything seemed lost, when from the depths of the ocean, Godzilla made his appearance ... The king of the titans, one after the other, killed the other titans without the slightest hesitation, making them roll back to the ocean. Finally, we were victorious, thanks to the divine intervention of this god we did not know. Having completed his work, Godzilla disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Despite the victory, our people had suffered badly and lost a lot. Our alliance remained, but our peoples swore to keep the history of the titans inside this cave, which humans entrusted to our protection. Since then, my people have been watching over these vestiges of the past, waiting for the day when someone would be worthy to contemplate it."

The magic cloud created by Pabbie in the cave had shown some images, from the past .... The Viking and Troll people sealing their pact.... Godzilla killing the evil titans and saving the Norway.... Vikings dancing and singing during rites around great fires and celebrating idols of wood and stone in the image of Godzilla. One of these Vikings, wearing a large bear skin covering his shoulders, was standing and hitting a drum while dancing. Beside him, a woman, in a white robe and white painted face, carrying several bone pendants, and wearing a reindeer cap on her head, held pieces of bone and gently struck them against each other, while singing in a mysterious and beautiful voice in the ritual language of the Vikings, while another Viking was scarifying a goat by cutting the throat and let the blood spread on the ground..... The trolls and the Vikings, together, drawing the paintings on the walls of this cave.... During the explanation, the atmosphere of the cave was heavier, more mystical, and the echoes of singings seemed to be much more present. Outside, a flash of lightning exploded in the sky, announcing the arrival of a possible storm, surprising Anna and Kristoff on the moment. Grand Pabbie stopped his resume and took a breath after talking so much. The atmosphere of the cavern then seemed to calm down little by little. Anna and Kristoff had lost nothing of what he had said, and was even more stupefied than before. It took a few moments for their minds to process all this information.

\- "Godzilla defended our land ....." says Anna still in shock. Pabbie confirmed with a nod.

\- "If our kingdom exists today, it is indeed thanks to him." said the old wise troll. Anna and Kristoff felt stupid about Ishiro, who had been trying to warn them from the beginning.

\- "But .... How can we defeat this titan, Leatherback?" Kristoff asked. Pabbie then made another revelation to the couple.

\- "Leatherback and Godzilla are not the only ones now .... Other titans have awakened."

Anna and Kristoff's hearts jumped. Pabbie waved her hands, creating a kind of reddish-brown magic mist over him, which took the form of two distinct creatures that the couple had never seen. The first looked like a dragon with outstretched wings and a pincer-shaped tail, and the second was humanoid, a kind of mane around the head, a bushy tail and pointy ears similar to that of a dog.

\- "This one's called Otachi," said Pabbie, showing the roaring dragon shape "nicknamed the Sea Dragon. A destroyer, like the one you call Leatherback. " then he designated the other form "and this one is named King Shisa, or King Caesar according to the languages, nicknamed the Lion-Ape King. But doesn’t know if he’s a destroyer, or a guardian.”

Two other titans roaming the world. Anna and Kristoff felt even less reassured. But despite the fear, the young princess was not determined to give up.

\- "There is necessarily a way to beat them."

\- "I admire your determination, Princess Anna ..." said Pabbie not really confident compared to her ".... But even the most powerful of our magic could do nothing against these creatures."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, worry being read on their faces. The couple remained in the middle of the cave, silent and with only one thought in mind: what to do now? Grand Pabbie also seemed to think of a solution to help the young couple, and after few minutes, seemed to find one.

\- "I have an idea, listen well ...."


	10. Beginning of the Storm

Meanwhile, in the city of Arendelle, the situation became more and more tense. A convoy of hundreds of wagons filled with bags and other luggage, and hundreds of inhabitants, men, women and children, all in a state of anxiety, were beginning to evacuate the city towards the mountains. But given the number of citizens, evacuation took much longer than expected. Under the influence of fear, some residents did not seem ready to cooperate. Two men began to argue violently and were about to fight, but guards intervened to separate them. Thoran and Warden, the two members of the Royal Council, had come to try to maintain a semblance of order in the evacuation and gave directions to the soldiers. The broken wheel of a cart also complicated things, blocking the advance of the convoy behind. Guards had come to help repair the broken axle as soon as possible. Ishiro had also decided to help the inhabitants of Arendelle, helping troubled residents to load their belongings in the carts. A little away from the convoy, Kai and the other servants of the castle were busy loading the Queen's and Princess' royal carriage, to allow them a possible retreat. After putting a bag on the roof of the carriage, Kai, a little breathless, went to Ishiro.

\- "Princess Anna left, and the queen Elsa does not seem to decide to leave ... But what to do.... what to do?" said the servant, too, invaded by anxiety and fear. Ishiro understood his point of view, but showed it less.

\- "I think there is not much to do my friend, except wait and hope." the Japanese professor sincerely answered, looking towards the bay, and more precisely the 80-meter-high ice harrow that Elsa had shaped in the middle of the bay as the ultimate defence barrier.

Elsa, meanwhile, was at the very top of the harrow, which she had joined the summit through a small ice stairs shaped by her powers. Walking on this crystalline ice surface at 80 meters high, the young queen was too busy to pay attention to the height, and with her powers, continued to strengthen this giant harrow. More thickness in the wall, even more sharp spikes on the surface facing the ocean, and make the other spikes even sharper. As she worked hard, Elsa suddenly lost herself looking towards the city and then mountains. She sighed, looking worried. Anna had been away for almost two hours now. Had something happened to her? Had titans already reached the country? No, she could not imagine such things, not in such a moment.... Elsa closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly as if to echo herself and resuming her improvements in the ice harrow. She had to trust Anna, she had promised, and what kind of queen would she be if she did not keep her promises?

A thunderous roar of thunder echoed in the sky, covered with very dark clouds and masking the stars and aurora borealis. Elsa looked up at the sky, and received the first drop on the tip of her nose. A fine, cold rain began to fall on the area.

\- "Decidedly, it's not a good day ..." Elsa sighed heavily, her hair and dress already wet. Since Elsa's ice was magical in nature, there was little chance of melting in the rain.

Meanwhile, further ahead in the bay, the barrier formed by Arendelle's warships had not moved. On one of the ships in the center of the formation, Ulrik stood in his armor, his sword at his belt, and staring at the ocean, watching for any abnormal movement that might occur. The night and the rain now made the visibility a bit more complicated than expected. Around him, the men were tense and it felt. Even if he did not show it, Ulrik too was worried, but determined to fight for his survival, but also for that of Arendelle. He looked over his shoulder at the giant harrow a little further back, hoping that this giant construction would be enough to stop the giant creatures.

\- "Commander Ulrik!!" suddenly shouted the man at the top of the mast. Despite the wind and rain, the commander managed to hear and looked up at him. The man waved his arm like an excited man and pointed to the direction of the ocean with great insistence.

-"Look!!" he shouted again. Ulrik and the other soldiers approached the railing and watched, all with a ball in their stomachs. But there was nothing except the dark waters of the ocean stretching as far as the eye could see and stirred by some eddies. Ulrik then narrowed his eyes to see better ..... then..... His expression changed ... He stepped back, looking darkened ... Coming out of the dark like a ghost, characteristic shapes approached ships more and more at high speed. A row of giant dorsal spines resembling rock formations tearing the water in their path. Ulrik could not have forgotten them... He was arrived......Godzilla..... On the ships, fear was beginning to take over the men, but the commander ordered that all remain at their posts.

\- "Comm .... Commander, what are we doing ?!" asked a soldier trembling with fear. Ulrik did not answer immediately, his eyes fixed on this thing getting closer and closer, and spreading everything in his way as if nothing had happened. The soldiers would never have time to prepare the canons, it was going way too fast.

\- "PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" Ulrik screamed in his authoritative voice, closing his gauntlet on one of the ropes. All the soldiers imitated his gesture and clung to what they could find.

Thirty meters ...... Twenty meters ..... Ulrik closed his eyes, ready to be swept by this huge thing that would break the ship like a match. A few interminable seconds passed, but nothing happened ..... Ulrik opened his eyes, and what he saw made him very perplexed, like everyone else with him. The backbones of Godzilla .... They had suddenly stopped, about ten meters from the wall of ships and did not move at all. Ulrik did not understand what was happening.

\- "Prepare rifles and cannons!" ordered the commander, resuming his senses. The soldiers, despite the fear, obeyed and set themselves in position. The giant backbones still did not move.

Long seconds passed during which a macabre silence settled, the soldiers ready with their weapons awaiting the slightest order. A growl, surely that of Godzilla, rises from under the water, frozeing blood of everyone who heard it. Then the giant backbones began to move, but not as Ulrik imagined .... They .... They began to go under the water, the swell shaking the ships a little ... In a kind of diving, Godzilla had descended deeper under the water. Her giant tail full of spikes emerged for a moment from the water and then back down gradually under the surface ... The ships were shaken by the swirl caused by the giant creature but held good. Unaware of what was happening, Ulrik immediately headed for the opposite basting, facing the fjord and the ice harrow. Inclining his face, Ulrik could see the immense dark form of Godzilla passing underwater, under the ships, without attacking them, or even beating the hulls of ships with its backbones. The commander was most perplexed by this reaction from such a powerful creature. He could have chosen to swim right in front of him and go through the ships as if nothing had happened.... After passing under the ships, Godzilla climbed slightly, his dorsal spines emerging again from the surface, and remained motionless again, this time lying between the ships and the giant ice harrow.

From the top of the harrow, Elsa had been paralyzed with anxiety at the sight of those recognizable dorsal spines she had seen rise from the water. She could also see that despite her power, Godzilla did not touch the ships. Elsa was also perplexed, but on the other hand, it reinforced the idea that Godzilla was not necessarily the destructive monster that so many legends seemed to describe. Another growl from the monster echoed from the water, this time more powerful. The sound caught everyone's attention in the city, stopping the convoy abruptly. Ishiro felt his blood freeze and his heart leap into his chest ..... He understood ..... Kai looked at him ...

\- "He is here ...." says Professor Ishiro.

FWOOOOOOSSSHHHH! The water in the bay was suddenly lifted as if a mountain were emerging from the water and rising to the sky. Elsa moved back a few steps, surprise and fear. Everyone in the city had the same reaction, with some residents even screeching at the sight of this giant explosion of water and mist. But the cries of terror became more numerous when the water gradually dissipated, revealed a gigantic form covered with black scales, with powerful arms, the back full of spikes and a big reptile head with yellow eyes. Godzilla was standing upright and omnipotent on his thick legs. Ishiro did not scream, too stunned by what he was seeing.... Even though he had seen this creature years ago, seeing him again always made him feel the same way. Around him, panic and cries had taken the inhabitants.

Godzilla was standing motionless and watching what was around him, his back in front of the ship's barrier but not caring for them. He saw the mountains, the pine forests, and this human city, this castle, and the immense ice structure that stood about ten meters in front of him and blocked the way. Godzilla snorted in curiosity at the giant ice structure. There was almost admiration in his reptilian eye. Mere humans could never have built that, at least not in such a perfect way.... It was then that his senses guided his gaze to the summit of the giant ice structure, where a small, fair-haired figure stood alone and motionless.

\- "Oh my god .... He's looking at me ...." Elsa thought, too intimidated to be able to speak. She could have ordered the fleet of ships to open fire, but oddly, Godzilla showed no signs of aggression and just seemed to be contemplating the surroundings. Her eyes wide with amazement, her mouth half open, she gazed again at this immense creature, which, with its height of a hundred meters, dominated the harrow. Elsa wanted to run away, but curiously, when her blue eyes met Godzilla's yellow eyes, she felt that strange sensation again ... No hostility, no malice in its eyes ...

On the ship, Ulrik had taken the telescope to observe what was happening. He could see, with horror, Queen Elsa, alone at the top of the harrow, and facing Godzilla. Around him, the soldiers had prepared the canonsguns and were about to shoot. Ulrik stopped them.

\- "Are you mad? You risk killing the queen! Do not shoot until I give the order!"

At the top of the harrow, Elsa did something she never thought she would ever do, and without realizing it, she walked, taking a few steps forward towards Godzilla. The giant monster saw her do it, and in a slight rumble, leaned his immense body forward slightly, in order to see her better.

Elsa stopped, on the edge of the harrow. Godzilla's head came a little closer, his muzzle now a few feet from the young queen. Both looked at each other, unable to act. They both felt opposed, but at the same time so close. It was like sweetness and fury meeting and unable to move. A meeting between the destructive power that Godzilla embodied, facing the beauty and the hope embodied by Elsa. This encounter between the queen and the titan seemed almost unreal. Elsa knew the risks she was taking, given the colossal size of this monster, he could swallow her as if she was nothing, but he did not do it. He was not a stupid bloodthirsty monster like some described in the tales. Even though she felt completely crushed by the powerful presence of this god, Elsa tried to make contact with him, and tried to talk to him.

\- "G ..... Godzilla ....." she said shyly, feeling her voice trembling. The iris of the monster shone, and he gave another slight rumble. Elsa suspected it but wanted to be sure. He understood the human language. As if he answered, Godzilla opened his mouth slightly, emitting a small roar, but it seemed to Elsa like a quick and strong gust of wind blowing on her face. Elsa winced slightly, having smelt the monster's rather hard breath. Godzilla advanced a little more his head, the tip of his chin coming this time graze the edge of the portcullis. Elsa felt even more crushed by his presence, his whole head covering her entire field of vision. She now understood the feeling of an ant facing a human, it was the same with her and this titan. Elsa wanted to try something she could never imagine doing.... Her arm rose, very slowly and without a quick gesture, and her hand went to Godzilla's snout to touch him. Godzilla noticed and seemed to want to let her do it, not feeling threatened by this young woman with such special power.... Elsa's hand was only a few inches from its muzzle...

CRAAAAACK!! A thud suddenly occurred, making Elsa back of several steps. Godzilla heard it too, straightened up and looked over his shoulder. One of the Arendelle's warships was lifting in the air, trapped in what looked like a giant three-fingered claw, standing at the top of a giant reptilian tail emerging from the dark water. Elsa was horrified, while Godzilla grunted angrily.

On the other ships, panic began. Ulrik stared in horror at the ship where many of his men were, being held by this thing like a toy. He could hear the screams of fear from the soldiers coming from the trapped ship. Then, without warning, the clamp closed quickly, reducing the ship to pieces and killing all his crew in his deadly embrace. A shower of debris fell into the ocean. Ulrik did not even have time to react as the nearby water exploded, throwing several more ships in the air. Another giant shape had emerged from the ocean, grumbling voraciously. A body with a leaning body, four legs and an elongated head with a ridge on the muzzle. Otachi, the dragon of the seas, stood there, roaring loudly and determined to sow destruction in this new playground. Otachi roared at Godzilla, who also responded with a roar of anger while thunder was exploding in the sky. Faced with this new monster, Ulrik, despite the surprise and fear, did not lose a moment.

-"FIRE AT WILL!" shouted the commander. The canons and rifles immediately spit fire and noise. The projectiles rained down and began to hit Otachi's armored skin, the reaction of which was not long in coming. Furious to receive shots, the sea dragon roared and with his tail struck violently at Ulrik's ship. The commander did not even have time to act as he saw the world spinning around him as the ship flew through the air before crashing further into the bay. Ulrik, with all the men with him in the ship, disappeared in the dark water. One by one, Otachi swept the warships like vulgar toys, the cannonballs having no effect on him. From the top of the portcullis, Elsa watched, horrified and helpless, the ships of the destroyed fleet one after the other. Seeing dozens of their comrades dying under the powerful blows of the creature, many other soldiers, dominated by fear, abandoned their positions and jump into the water. All these soldiers losing their lives without her being able to act, and Ulrik .... She had seen the ship where he was being destroyed by the monster.... Faced with all these deaths, Elsa saw tears flow along of her cheeks. She had sent all these brave soldiers, and her commander, to certain death .... It was her fault ...

The barrier of ships being broken, Otachi advanced in the direction of Godzilla and the ice harrow. Elsa, seeing the sea dragon coming in her direction, felt the fear increase in her. But Godzilla did not seem to decide to let Otachi come nearer and, with a loud roar, launched into the attack. Once again, Elsa was going to witness a confrontation of two titans. Otachi leaped towards his opponent, with an extraordinary speed compared to his size. Godzilla had anticipated and grabbed Otachi by the throat with his hand, and pushed him several meters back, causing huge waves in the bay. Growling, Otachi sent his tail wrap around the second arm of Godzilla, hindering it and with his own arms began to hit and scratch the body and head of Godzilla, who resisted despite everything. With enough speed, Godzilla raised Otachi and threw him violently into the water at his feet. The huge body of the dragon lifted clouds of water and made the earth tremble around him in the impact.

As the confrontation began between the two monsters, in Arendelle, the residents screamed and panicked, did everything to leave the city as soon as possible, all under the supervision of the soldiers who were doing everything to try to resume control of the situation. Ishiro, meanwhile, did not move and contemplated, both stunned and frightened, the two giants fighting in the bay, and also thinking of Queen Elsa, alone at the top of this huge ice structure, trapped. As possessed, the Japanese teacher began to head for the docks, a decided look on his face. Kai saw him and grabbed him by the arm.

\- "But what are you doing?!" asked the servant in panic.

\- "If Arendelle is in this situation, it's partly my fault! I should have come much earlier to warn you!" replied Ishiro, withdrawing his arm from the servant's grip and under his dismayed eyes, rushed to a small boat.

Meanwhile, Godzilla had managed to keep Otachi on the ground, or rather in the water of the bay. The dragon roared with pain, while Godzilla pressed his huge foot against the dragon's chest as if to crush it. The situation seemed good for him, and in a way, Elsa seemed almost reassuring. Otachi wanted to try to hit with his claws, but Godzilla blocked his arm, then grunted, raised his opponent to hit him against the wall of one of the cliffs. The earth was shaken again, as blocks of rock broke around Otachi, whose back had hit the cliff with violence, and was now firmly held by Godzilla. Otachi groaned with pain, but also with anger, and closed his powerful jaw on one of Godzilla's arms, who in turn roared with pain, and took a few steps back, trying to hit the head with his other hand. Otachi, despite the blows, did not let go.

FWOOOOOOSSSHHHH!! Behind Godzilla, the water exploded violently a third time, to Elsa's fright. Leatherback's gigantic form rises from the water like the devil rising from hell, and leaping into the air, lands on the back of Godzilla, taken him by surprise. Leatherback roared, satisfied that his cunning had worked and dealt two first blows on Godzilla's head, unable to defend himself properly with Otachi biting and blocking one of his arms. Elsa, her hands on her mouth, watched in horror as Godzilla found herself now in a bad position, the other two kaijus seeming allied against him.

Trapped under the incessant onslaught of his two enemies, Godzilla, groaning and roaring as he struggled to free himself, could no longer see where his footsteps led him. Elsa's heart leaped and her face turned pale. Otachi and Leatherback seemed to have the same idea, and with the help of their combined weights, made Godzilla lost his balance, and he could not resist. Elsa started running towards the ice stair she had created to climb up the harrow, but too late. The shadow of the monsters covered the landscape before her, and in a few seconds, Godzilla's huge body, in a roar and an earthquake, crashed full weight on the ice structure, a few meters ahead of Elsa . The ice shattered under the weight of the monster and exploded into thousands of pieces. As they fell to the ground, the bodies of the three monsters shook the entire region, creating giant waves around them. The whole city trembled, and many of the inhabitants fell to the ground as a result of this violent tremor. Following the violent impact, Elsa was thrown back, as if blown by an explosion, and found herself falling from a height of 80 meters towards the water.

While he was preparing his small boat, Ishiro had also been thrown on ground by the earthquake, and regaining his senses, he saw the huge ice harrow, largely destroyed by Godzilla's body having literally collapsed on it because of the other two kaijus. Moaning among the debris, Godzilla seemed to be half stunned by this violent shock, while Otachi and Leatherback stood around him, triumphant and grumbling with satisfaction.

\- "Oh no ..." Ishiro muttered anxiously, both thinking of poor Queen Elsa at the top of the portcullis, but also that no barrier was now between Otachi and Leatherback and the city of Arendelle.

Was Elsa dead? Was Arendelle going to survive this apocalypse?


	11. Battle of Arendelle Part 1

The storm intensified in the region, the wind blowing more and more and the rain was getting stronger. Through the pine forest swept by the storm, the trees crunching and wriggling with the wind, a horse galloped as fast as it could on the dirt track and wet, in the opposite direction, in the direction of the city of Arendelle. On this horse, Anna, more worried than ever, kept imagining the worst and wanted to reach the city as soon as possible. Behind her on the horse, Grand Pabbie stood firmly, more closed and calm than the young princess, but still showing a grave and concerned air.

\- "I pray that your idea works, Grand Pabbie." Anna said while continuing to look in front of her.

\- "I too, princess....I too..." replied the troll, shaken by the horse's race. "...But you should go more slowly in this storm!"

-"Impossible!" Anna insisted "We must arrive before it's too late!"

Pabbie understood it very well, but maybe it was already too late. In the black sky, a flash of lightning exploded, accompanied by the thud of thunder. The old troll looked over his shoulder, back.

"As long as Kristoff and the others come back on time ..." he said. The horse ends up leaving the forest and reaching the trail along the edge of the cliff overlooking the fjord. Anna suddenly pulled her horse's bridle hard, stopping it, and Pabbie had to stand on the princess's back so she would not fall.

\- "Princess, but what are you doing?" he asked, surprised at the moment. Anna did not answer, looking towards the fjord, and showing an expression of great terror. Pabbie quickly understood why.

The city and the castle of Arendelle were in view, still intact, but columns of smoke already rose from the bay. Dozens of military ships were floating in the water. A little further, three titanic forms were fighting with great violence, and Anna recognized two of them: Godzilla and Leatherback. Pabbie, however, also recognized the third. Otachi, the dragon of the seas. Godzilla was in a bad position, on the ground and roaring with pain as the two other kaijus beat him. Leatherback, with his enormous fists, struck Godzilla's body and head, while Otachi scratched him violently with his claws, and with his wings, sometimes flew a few feet above Godzilla, before violently falling on him to inflict on him a more violent blow. Godzilla, despite the beatings and the pain, tried to fight back to get up, but with great difficulty, the two kaijus not leaving him any moment of respite. Godzilla managed to inflict a violent bite on one of Otachi's paws, causing him to bleed, but Leatherback knocked again, freeing Otachi from the grip. The giant structure of half-destroyed ice and no presence of her sister on it came in sight of Anna, who felt her heart break.

\- "ELSA !!" cried the young princess at the brink of tears, and without losing a moment, slammed the bridle of her horse, which began to gallop towards Arendelle, in the direction of the battle.

 

Elsa felt heavy and light at the same time, and seemed lost in her own memories. Why did they come at such a time? She remembered everything ... The night she accidentally hit her sister with her power .... The winter she had created, plunging Arendelle into chaos .... But also moments warmer, like Anna's birthday, or Elsa had ironically caught a cold .... And the Christmas Holidays, when Olaf had done everything to find a tradition for the two sisters, and had somehow managed, the snowman being himself this tradition finally found ....

Elsa opened her eyes, returning to reality. She was in the middle of a sphere of ice, creating by herself, and floating in the midst of dark, cold waves. As she fell from the harrow at high speed, she was able to create this sphere of protection before reaching the water. It had surely saved her life.

Elsa, with her powers, made the ice sphere disappear and quickly climbed to the surface of the water. Emerging under the wind and rain, she found herself shaken by the stirrings caused by the struggle of the three titans, not far from her, but not noticing her presence, for the moment. The young queen, soaked, watched the fight with horror. With his foot, Godzilla managed to hit Leatherback in the stomach, knocking him back into the bay, but crushing three other ships under his back. Godzilla wanted to get up, but Otachi intervened again and bit him violently on the shoulder, making him roar with pain. For the first time, Elsa felt a certain pain in her heart, at the sight of Godzilla being beaten without mercy before her eyes .... Without knowing why .... She wanted to intervene, help him....

As she stared, Elsa suddenly felt hands seize her by the shoulders and pull her out of the water to put her on a rowboat. The young queen quickly saw Ishiro, his face and clothes dripping with drops, picking up the oars and starting to push the boat back towards the docks.

\- "Happy to see you are alive, majesty!" he screamed in the storm, rowing with all his strength. Elsa bit her lip, shameful and shedding a tear.

\- "I should have listened to you, Ishiro ..... I should have! By my fault, Arendelle will fall!" said Elsa sadly. Ishiro shook his head.

\- "Not yet, majesty ..... Not yet!" he said, looking towards Godzilla. A great roll of water caused by the fight suddenly returned the rowboat, making Ishiro and Elsa fall into the cold black water of the bay. Emerging from the water by catching the air in their mouths, the two hung on the rowboat and at the cost of a great effort, manage to put it back in place and then go back on board. Unfortunately, the oars were carried too far by the currents.

\- "Raah, damn!" swore Ishiro, noticing it. Elsa had a solution, and with a movement of hand and magic escaping from her palms, she created two oars of ice and gave them to the professor. Ishiro was both grateful and impressed.

Not far from them, the king of monsters was struggling, trying to pull Otachi's jaw from his shoulder. The sea dragon was biting louder and louder, increasing Godzilla's pain. This one, under the effect of anger, roared angerly, then with both hands, seized the dragon's head and managed to open the mouth with force, before throwing him over his shoulder. Otachi's huge body crashed into the nearest hill, destroying it under its weight and causing another earthquake and a cloud of smoke and dust. Getting back on his feet and catching his breath, Godzilla was furious and walked towards, wanting to finish with the sea dragon, this one being half-stun by the shock he had suffered.

But once again, emerging from the misty coat that was gradually covering the bay, Leatherback appeared again, even more furious, and threw himself at Godzilla, who had barely had time to see him coming. Receiving a blow in the chest, Godzilla took a step back, but furiously, he fought back, throwing himself, like a wrestler, against the body of Leatherback, who was in turn repulsed and fell backwards. Godzilla once again bit Leatherback's already injured shoulder, making him roar in pain and blocking him to the ground. The situation seemed to return to the advantage for the king of monsters, but the hope was short-lived. BOOM! A huge rock flying in the air crashed against Godzilla's neck, which, surprised by the shock, let go of his opponent. Godzilla turned around furiously to see Otachi standing up again. With his clawed tail, the sneaky dragon threw another block of hill at Godzilla, but this time the king grabbed the rock in his hands and threw him back at his enemy. Otachi avoided the rock block by moving to the side.

The Otachi diversion had worked, however. Leatherback stood up like a devil and threw his full weight on Godzilla, who almost fell backwards into the bay. Godzilla tried to strike back, but Leatherback hit him again and again, pushing the monster king violently against the cliff already weakened by the confrontation and making it collapse a little more. Otachi uttered a roar of satisfaction at this, before turning his gaze towards another interesting target.

 

Anna and Pabbie finally reached the city of Arendelle and were now on the square facing the docks and the bay, gazing in terror at the clash of titans near the city. On the docks, the guards continued shooting with their cannons at the giant creatures, but without any effect. The city seemed to have been evacuated, no more inhabitants being in sight. But Anna's torn heart and mind was focused on her older sister, not being in sight and her protective ice harrow wrecked .... Was she ..... No, Anna refused to believe such a thing. Falling to her knees, on the wet and cold pavement, she cried, denying that such a thing could happen.

\- "Elsa ..... Oh no.....You can't be gone..." she cried. Pabbie approached her, her hand resting on her shoulder to comfort her a little. Suddenly, the face of the troll clears towards the docks.

\- "Princess Anna, look!" Pabbie said. Anna looked, and she too saw the sadness giving way to a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Despite the bay furious, a rowboat had managed to return, with on board, the professor Ishiro and....

\- "ELSA!" Anna shouted in a voice between joy and sadness, and ran to the docks without further ado. Ishiro helped Elsa back on the platform, and around them the soldiers seemed to be hopeful of seeing their sovereign still alive. A familiar voice made Elsa's head turn and when she turned, hope returned to her heart as well.

\- "ANNA!" she shouted in her turn. The two sisters joined in haste, and embraced each other with strength and love. Anna wept for joy in her sister's shoulder.

\- "I was so afraid .... I ... I thought that ...." she could not finish her sentence, but Elsa guessed it and smiled at her.

\- "I thought so too ..... but not yet." replied the queen, with a reassuring voice.

\- "Your majesty." said Grand Pabbie, bowing respectfully to Queen Elsa, who greeted him in turn, happy to see the wise Troll, even if she would have liked to see him again in more favorable conditions for a reunion. Elsa looked behind Anna, perplexed.

\- "Where are Kristoff, and Sven and Olaf?" she asked, worried.

\- "They are going to get something to help us fight. These titans are not invincible, maybe we can beat them!" Anna said, regaining confidence a little too quickly to her big sister's taste. Elsa's hands joined Anna's.

\- "Ishiro was right from the beginning, Anna ..... I was too blinded by fear to see it, but...... Godzilla is not our enemy ...."

\- "I know it ....." Anna smiled, reassuring her sister, who saw in her eyes that she had indeed learned a lot about a truth.

\- "Oh no, look!" shouted Ishiro suddenly in panic and pointing to the bay. The two sisters and the troll sage looked at each other, and they, too, stared in horror. As Leatherback blocked Godzilla against the cliff and fought with him, Otachi moved away from the fight, heading, with salivating mouth and eyes eager for destruction, towards the docks, and therefore the city. Faced with this monster, the city would not survive. The cannons fired again, but useless against the thick skin of the monster.

With its great size and extraordinary speed, Otachi reaches the docks in a very short time, and grunting with pleasure at so many things to destroy, set to work without further delay. With one of his arms he swept a row of canons and soldiers like vulgar insects, and with his other hand crushed a warehouse, cutting it to pieces. His tail, sweeping to the right and to the left, destroyed one by one the still moored ships. Otachi's throat suddenly swelled like a toad, then he spat out a kind of bright blue liquid, covering another battalion of soldiers and their cannons, which in a few seconds, in excruciating cries of pain, were dissolved by the liquid. Acid! Elsa, Ishiro, Anna, and Pabbie had gone back to the square, horrified by the violence with which the titan ruthlessly massacred the soldiers around him. Otachi grabbed a group of soldiers in his jaws and swallowed them in a second, then with his front paw, crushed some others who were trying to escape, reducing them to shredded bodies.

Further back, the fight continued between Godzilla and Leatherback. This one struck another blow in the face of the monster king, hitting him against the cliff again. Godzilla managed to block the next move, with his hand, and in a burst of anger gave Leatherback a violent headbutt. Leatherback was pushed back, groaning in pain. Seeing the sea dragon at the gates of the human city, Godzilla wanted to reach him to stop him, but Leatherback came back again, roaring in fierce, forcing Godzilla to hit him again. Godzilla bit him furiously on one of the forearms, and tried to push him back, but Leatherback resisted. Godzilla then changed grip and closed his jaws on Leatherback's neck, which roared with pain as the teeth pierced his scales. In a rush of fury, Godzilla, not letting go, pushed Leatherback to hit violently against the cliff, which was shaken in all directions and a part collapsed in the bay. Although affected by its impacts, Leatherback continued to struggle fiercely, as did Godzilla.

Satisfied with his first human victims, Otachi took several steps forward, crushing the docks under his feet, the city of Arendelle now being within his reach, for his greatest pleasure. Swelling his throat again, the dragon spat out another stream of acid, on a row of houses, which began to melt in a few seconds.

Otachi suddenly roared in pain and took a step back. A spike of giant ice had hit him at full speed in one shoulder, without him seeing it coming. Pulling off the stalactite and seeing a little blood running from his shoulder, the dragon groaned. Who could dare to attack him in this way? And he saw them. A small group of humans and a stone troll, alone in the middle of the deserted square. And among them was the blonde-haired, dressed in a ice gown, her hands wrapped in magical energy and determined to protect others from him.

-“Stay behind me!” Elsa shouted to the others. Otachi, furious, walked over to them, crushing all the houses in his way without any regard. Elsa created around her other giant stalactites and with a gesture of her hands, threw them one by one in the direction of the sea dragon. But Otachi, having learned the lesson, continued to advance, destroying one by one the giant projectiles of Elsa with his claws. Soon, the dragon was right in front of them, dominating them with its huge size. He leaned his head towards them, grunting ferociously and thirsting for blood. Elsa was exhausted, having used a lot of magic. Anna came to support by the shoulder, joined by Ishiro and Pabbie. The young queen looked at her sister in the eyes, sad but smiling at the same time, with a sorry look.

\- "Forgive me, Anna ..... I didn't succeeded to protect you ...." Elsa said in a tone of failure. Anna, in tears too, shook her head and hugged her sister with love.

-"I love you, Anna...." Elsa said as a last sentence.

-"I love you too, Elsa..." Anna whispered in tears.

All in the small group closed their eyes, waiting to be killed by the sea dragon. Otachi had inflated his throat, ready to pour on them a large stream of acid that would disintegrate them in a few seconds.

CRAAAAACKK! Otachi was suddenly hit hard by a huge rock thrown at full speed in his face. Elsa and the others opened their eyes and saw that, stunned. Shocked by the shock and weight of his body, Otachi fell back violently, crushing a row of houses under his back. Elsa, Anna, Ishiro and Pabbie did not understand what was going on. Suddenly, a hitherto unknown roar pierced the storm. A powerful, majestic roar, similar to that of a lion but much stronger.

-"What....?" Elsa said, puzzled.

-"Look!" Anna said in amazement, pointing in a high direction. The rest of the group turned around and could see what she was seeing, too, in the greatest surprise.

Footsteps made the ground tremble, in a steady rhythm, and emerging from the fog covering the mountains behind the city, another gigantic form appeared, like a giant ghost. The form was humanoid and reached 50 meters high. A body similar to that of a man but covered with scarlet scales. The upper body, the shoulders, the neck and the outline of the head covered with a thick brown mane. Clawed hands and feet, pointed ears like a dog on the top of the head, and a short, bushy tail. His face was a mixture of a monkey and a lion, and showed two fierce and glowing red eyes with great strength. Above his eyes was a sort of bony outgrow almost forming a crown.

Elsa, Anna, Ishiro and Pabbie contemplated this new titan, and although Elsa first showed a frightened face to the idea of a fourth monster, she saw Anna and Pabbie smile at his coming.

\- "It's him ..." said Grand Pabbie.

\- "King Caesar ...." Anna replied next. Ishiro, too, had recognized this other titan, but could not say a word as stupefaction overwhelmed him. King Caesar's ember glance crossed for a second that of Anna. The young princess felt immediately crushed by this powerful look, but not threatened.

Otachi shook his head as he regained his composure and, getting back on his feet, roared angrily towards the other titan who had dared to interrupt him in his wave of carnage. Taking this as a challenge, King Caesar stepped forward, his face stern and his eyes immersed in those of the sea dragon. He struck his chest like a gorilla and uttered a loud roar. King Caesar was here, and ready for the battle of the titans!


	12. Battle of Arendelle Part 2

After their roars to impress or intimidate their opponent, the two titans Otachi and King Caesar decided to come to blows. The two giant monsters advanced towards each other, diminishing the hundreds of meters that separated them, all under the terrified eyes of Elsa, Anna, Ishiro and Pabbie, all knowing that they could not do anything to prevent this confrontation. Further on, in the bay, the roars and sounds of confrontation between Godzilla and Leatherback continued. Godzilla had closed his powerful jaw on one of Leatherback's arms and threw him to the ground with great violence.

Otachi, again, trampled all the houses on his way as he walked, while King Caesar walked straight and proud, his fists clenched and showing his teeth.

\- "I think we'd better get away ..." Anna suggested in a worried voice.

-"Good idea." Ishiro replied in the same tone. The small group started running, but Pabbie's legs were too short and being too old, so he climbed onto Ishiro's back. King Caesar picked up speed and ran like a human, shaking the ground and leaving large footprints on the pavement. Once close enough, King Caesar jumped in the air, quickly and impressively, for his size, and the raised fist, lowered it to inflict a violent blow on the top of Otachi's head, which did not the time to avoid it. King Caesar did not stop there, and taking advantage of his enemy's deafening, seized him by the neck and gave him a second blow, then a third just as hard in the jaw that made Otachi staggering and back a few steps.

Otachi straightened, regaining his senses and furious at having received the blows, sent his clawed tail to King Caesar, who managed to avoid it. Otachi wanted to throw himself forward to bite him in the throat, but King Caesar jumped once again, turning on himself and almost in the manner of a ninja, kicked a violent lateral kick in Otachi's jaw, who was pushed aside and crushed several warehouses under his weight. Although he was the smallest of the titans present in terms of size, King Caesar was by far the fastest, demonstrating a great skill in combat. The fight between the two titans was taking a lot of damage, the houses around them being destroyed by their giant feet or by their devastating attacks. King Caesar was thrown on a warehouse, which was crushed beneath his huge body, and avoided an Otachi bite by blocking his throat with one of his arms.

-"Move!" yelled Anna, throwing herself on Elsa to push her safely. Ishiro also jumped, despite the weight of Pabbie on the back. The small group was shaken and thrown to the ground by the impact of debris from a house crashing not far from them. Elsa was the first to get up, despite the dizziness, and made sure the others were fine, helping her sister get up.

\- "Anna, how are you?" asked the young queen concerned. Anna coughed a little at the dust raised by the impact, and apart from some minor cuts, did not seem to hurt seriously.

\- "I .... I'll survive, I think." answered Anna, recovering her senses. Ishiro and Pabbie were alive too, and not injured, thankfully.

But in the bay, the situation had changed. Leatherback had managed to gain the upper hand by one of his cunning and was standing up again, breathing noisily and its arm and neck bleeding following the bite. Godzilla was on his knees in the water, sounded by the violent blow he had just received. Leatherback then tore a large piece of cliff with his hands and used it to hit Godzilla, to knock him out a bit more. The rock exploded into pieces against Godzilla's hard skin, which felt the shock and collapsed a little more to the ground. The king of the monsters was really in bad shape, growling of pain and trying to recover some strength. Leatherback then turned his attention to the city, to see his ally Otachi in great trouble against the new titan that had appeared. Although he was hit by a scratch that had injured his chest, King Caesar was still standing. In the manner of a wrestler, he had wrapped his arm around Otachi's neck, blocking him, and was giving him violent blow fists, without the dragon having time to defend himself. Leatherback groaned with anger and despite his wounds inflicted by Godzilla, rushed to Arendelle to help Otachi, destroying all the ships in its path and raising water waves like a living storm.

Meanwhile, Elsa's group continued to run through the still-untouched streets of the city, and helped several lost and panicked citizens who had not managed to leave in time, and told them where to go. With horror, they noticed that Leatherback was heading towards Arendelle, roaring at full power and looking very angry at King Caesar's unexpected arrival. They have to act fast.

-"Hey!" suddenly shouted a familiar voice that made the group turn. Emerging from the fog, Kristoff appeared, on the back of Sven galloping a large sleigh, on which was Olaf, smiling, sitting on several large barrels securely hung. Eyes shining with relief, Anna rushed to hug Kristoff and give him a short kiss on the mouth.

\- "I was so worried ..." she said, on the verge of tears.

-"Me too." Kristoff replied, also reassured to see that Anna and Elsa were alive. From the top of the mountain he had seen the fighting of the titans and the smokes of Arendelle and had been really afraid for the two sisters.

\- "And we came with some reinforcements." Olaf proudly said, pointing to other silhouettes appearing from the fog. Several stone trolls, all bearing sceptres of wood encrusted with precious stones, stood ready for battle. A larger creature was standing behind them. Measuring nearly four meters, he looked like a tall, big snowman with ice-made hands. Marshmallow, the snow monster Elsa had created during the winter she had accidentally caused. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had gone through the ice castle to ask the monster for help, and he had accepted for his queen. And finally, another person came to the side of the snow monster, carrying on his back other barrels. He was a very tall and impressive man, but with small legs. Dressed in a winter sweater and a hat, he had a smiling, chubby face, a big nose, a mustache, and red whiskers surrounding his face. Oaken, the merchant. Kristoff had chosen not to say anything to him, having a bad memory of the last conversation with the merchant, and it was Olaf who convinced him to help the kingdom, which Oaken accepted with pleasure and without asking anything in return, given the situation.

Elsa and Anna were surprised but relieved to see so many people come to their aid, for the survival of Arendelle.

\- "To all, I am infinitely grateful to you." said Elsa sincerely. The trolls bowed respectfully, as did Marshmallow, who replied with a small grunt.

\- "Hoo-hoo." Oaken said after bowing, and making a small wave of his hand. "It is with great pleasure that I come to help, majesty. I bring some of my barrels of coal, ya."

He put the barrels on the ground. In this regard, Elsa did not really understand the interest of bringing all these casks. Anna approached her to explain to him while Kristoff, assisted by Oaken and the trolls, took care of unloading the barrels of the sled. An earthquake was felt. King Caesar was thrown to the ground but quickly got up, avoiding an Otachi bite and kicked him again in the stomach, making Otachi spit a big stream of saliva.

\- "Elsa, it's me, as well as Kristoff and Pabbie, who got this idea. Otachi, the dragon of the seas, has a weakness: fire. We thought to use these barrels of coal, for, well, you see.... "

Elsa knew right away where her little sister was thinking, and she seemed to approve that idea with a smile. However, the number of barrels was far too small for a creature as titanic as Otachi. Elsa thought quickly, and quickly made a decision. She went to Kristoff and took him by the shoulder.

\- "Go get some guards, tell them that you come from me. Then go to the barrack's reserve, to take all the barrels of coal and gunpowder. You will collect them in piles in this little warehouse there." She pointed to an abandoned warehouse, far from the fight. Given the urgency of the situation, Kristoff agreed without question.

\- "Sven, Olaf, Ishiro, Marshmallow, Oaken, and some trolls, come with me, quickly!" said the young man, starting to run towards the guards barracks, hoping that these ones had not yet been hit by the fighting. All obeyed and began to follow him. Pabbie stayed with the remaining trolls, seemingly preparing to launch some magic attacks to save time. Elsa and Anna were side by side, contemplating with some pain the landscape of chaos around her. Arendelle, their magnificent kingdom, was in smoke, dozens of houses in ruins, in the grip of a colossal war. They could see further the clash between Otachi and King Caesar. The lion-ape king had pull out a stone tower from the ground with his hands and used it to violently hit Otachi's head, pushing him back. Guards and some civilians trying to escape, had no time to avoid and were crushed by the huge body of the sea dragon that fell back on them. Horrified but trying to stay focused as best they could, the two sisters looked at each other.

\- "What more can we do?" Anna said sadly. She felt Elsa's hands take the sienens gently.

\- "I'm going to stay, but you have to go away." Elsa said with a sorry tone. Anna was surprised at first, and categorically refused.

\- "What? No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!"

-"You must!" insisted Elsa with a lump in her throat "... Where I go, you can not follow me."

\- "But ... but what do you mean?" Anna asked, not liking the tone her older sister took. Elsa bit her lip.

\- "It's time for me to do my duty ..... I'll help Godzilla and King Caesar."

Anna's heart leapt into her chest, and her blood froze. Had her sister lost her mind? It seemed no, her face showing she was absolutely sincere. Anna grabs Elsa by the shoulders.

\- "But ... But you can not do that! You've seen it, your powers can not do anything against these creatures ... If you do, you will die .... I .... I will not let you do this! " Anna raised her voice, not anger but anxiety, tears beginning to emerge from the corners of her eyes. Elsa curses herself to make her sister cry. She hugged her with love, and she cursed herself more again for what she was about to do.

\- "Forgive me, Anna..." Elsa sighed, also crying, in the ear of her sister. And on that, a purple cloudy fluid came around Anna's head, who felt weird and immediately sank into sleep. Anna collapsed and Elsa holds her to keep her from falling. The young queen felt like she was hurting her sister again with magic, as when she accidentally did when she was a child. Behind Anna, Grand Pabbie stepped forward, also showing some shame at what he had done to the princess. Holding Anna in her arms, Elsa sighed heavily before entrusting her to the trolls.

\- "Thank you, Grand Pabbie." said Elsa sincerely but also with a feeling a shame.

\- "We will watch over her, you have my word ...... Good luck, majesty." Pabbie answered, bowing one last time. The other trolls bowed too.

ROOOOOOAAAAAR !! The roar of Leatherback sounds, much closer than before. The gorilla turtle monster had reached the mainland, crushing the remains of the docks beneath his feet, and other warehouses under his huge hands. With Otachi lying on the ground, half knocked out among remains of houses, King Caesar turned his attention to Leatherback. King Caesar roared at this new enemy, and grabbed a guard tower in his hand, pulling it off the ground and holding it like a club. Leatherback rushed towards him, roaring, shaking the floor under his heavy footsteps. King Caesar stepped forward too, and gave a violent blow with the tower in Leatherback's face. The tower exploded in pieces, while Leatherback, stunned by the blow, fell to the side, crushing three houses under his arm. Meanwhile, Godzilla had still not reappeared, having disappeared in the opacity of the immense fog that covered the bay.

Elsa watched all this, and determined to intervene to help her kingdom.

\- "It's time ..." she said, before starting to run towards the titans clash, while Pabbie and the other trolls were busy taking Anna, sleeping, with them and taking her away in a safe place. Pabbie looked one last time for Elsa to go away in the fog, not without showing some anxiety.

 

Meanwhile, as the fighting raged, the group led by Kristoff finally reached the barracks, which luckily was still standing. Without further ado, the group crossed the deserted courtyard of the barracks, all the soldiers having been mobilized, and went towards the bottom, towards the reserve of powder and coal. Some royal soldiers came with the group to help them.

\- "You .... Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked one of the soldiers a little puzzled. Kristoff sighed.

\- "It's an order from the queen, so we do it." Kristoff replied clearly. The doors of the reserve were closed by a large padlock. No problem for Marshmallow, who with his claws in ice and strength, broke it without difficulty. Oaken and Kristoff pushed aside the squeaky wooden doors and unveiled the interior. The reserve was large, containing hundreds of barrels, some containing coal, and others marked with a distinct red cross, gunpowder. Olaf stepped forward to contemplate, his eyes bright.

\- "Woah, it's really a lot of barrels."

\- "Oh yes ..... and it's more than perfect." Kristoff answered with a satisfied look.


	13. Battle of Arendelle Part 3

"Anna ... Anna ....." the voices of the king and the queen of Arendelle echoed like a distant echo, as their silhouettes gradually receded, disappearing into infinite darkness. Anna, standing a hundred yards away, ran towards them in tears, trying to catch up with them, their hands outstretched. Time seemed to slow down.

\- "Mother ...... Father...... Wait, do not go!" Anna shouted, her voice echoing far away as well. All of a sudden, Anna saw with horror the silhouettes of her parents engulfed by an immense wave of seawater, swallowing them in a second, and suddenly taking the scarlet hue of the blood. Anna screamed in horror and pain, and suddenly saw the huge stature of Leatherback rise out of the bloody water, roaring furiously and without warning, thrusting his giant hand over her to crush her.

Anna felt numb, her mouth was dry and her eyes were sticky. Black, black everywhere, that was all she saw. Grimacing and moaning, as if waking from a bad dream, she gently opened the pupils, her vision being a little blurry, had to put a few moments before returning to normal. Once she did, she saw the stone trolls, including Pabbie, all around her and watching her awakening. Anna was lying on some kind of big canvas bags, in what appeared to be a small, dusty and abandoned grain warehouse. Outside, she could hear the powerful roars of the monsters as well as the sounds of combat and destruction. Anna wanted to stand up, but her arms still numb by the sleep magic, she could not.

\- "Princess Anna, stay lie, please, it's for your good." Pabbie wisely intimidated him, patting his hand. Suddenly, everything came back in Anna's memory, like a flash..... She and Elsa hugging each other ... Elsa asking her to forgive her, and that little floating cloud of magic appearing around her.... then ..... the black hole ..... It did not take long for Anna to understand and for the first time in her life, launch a dark eye at Grand Pabbie.

\- "How could you do that?" she said, raising her voice, angry and sad at the same time. Pabbie felt sorry and showed it sincerely, rubbing the back of his hands with a certain shame.

\- "Your sister has ordered it ..." said Pabbie in all sincerity "... It was to save your life."

Anna felt the tears rise and flow down her already red cheeks. All around, the trolls did not say a word, also affected by this feeling of shame. "Elsa ..... Why? ..." Anna sighed, kneeling on the floor and running her hand over her face. What she felt during the space of a second towards her sister, she would never think to feel it one day .... anger, almost rancor ..... No, it was not her kind ..... it could not be her.... For a moment the young princess had not recognized herself, as if another person had taken her place .... Anna sighed heavily, then got back on her feet, despite the exhaustion and the magic still having a little effect on her limbs.

\- "No, princess, you do not have to ...." Pabbie insisted insistently, but Anna pushed him aside, determined to go out. Pabbie could still use his magic to calm her, but he could not, the princess's forces having already been well diminished by this first spell, another could be fatal.

\- "No way ... I'm leaving ..... without my sister ...." Anna said with her remaining strength, under the impressed glances of stone trolls.

 

The city of Arendelle, known throughout the world for its history, architecture and flourishing trade. Its glorious past and ancestors, as well as its fascinating mythology ..... Now, smoke and ash had invaded the place, floating among the rubble and ruins of many houses and buildings, around a lot of destroyed cobblestone streets. The discussions and the laughter of the inhabitants were silent, to give place to the roars of monsters and the sound of destructive fights. On the ground lay corpses of guards and some unfortunate inhabitants who had not managed to escape in time, most of whom had fallen victim to collapsing buildings.

On what was left of the main market square, King Caesar and Leatherback had started their fight. Caesar avoided a Leatherback strike, and struck one in turn, which hit his enemy in the face. Caesar continued on his run, with another blow in the stomach, then a third in the lower jaw. Surprised by these blows, Leatherback fell back, shaking his head to regain his wits, and growling in fury, grabbed the remains of a house in his hand, and used it to slap Caesar violently on the shoulder, which roared with pain and fell to the side. King Caesar tried to get up after that bad move, but Otachi burst out of the smoke behind him and closed his jaw on the already bruised shoulder of the king. Caesar still roars in pain, the teeth of the sea dragon piercing his fur and flesh. Leatherback got back on his feet, and seeing Caesar held to the ground by his ally, had a carnivorous smile, and approached.

Elsa got closer to the Titans fight and was now a hundred yards away from them. Godzilla still had not reappeared from the fog over the bay, and that worried her. Was he dead? Had he succumbed to his injuries? No, it could not be ...... In horror, Elsa could see King Caesar in great trouble, the shoulder bitten and held by Otachi, and Leatherback giving him, without mercy, violent punches in the ribs and chest. Caesar wanted to use his free arm, but was stuck by Otachi's clawed hand, which blocked him on the ground. Leatherback seemed to look around him, then picked up some house debris to hit Caesar's face with. If she did not intervene very quickly, he would be beaten to death before his eyes. Leatherback and Otachi seemed to rejoice and groaned under Caesar's grunts of suffering. It gave Elsa shivers of anguish. Ishiro was right. The titans destroyers took pleasure in inflicting pain, just like some humans.

Suddenly, sounds of tremors sound, coming from the mist covering the bay ...... Then another sound, very loud, began to resonate .... An indescribable noise for Elsa ..... Leatherback and Otachi were also attracted by the noise and looked .... In front of them, in the mist, a strange bluish glow appeared, blinking, and another, then another, rising higher and higher along what looked like with a tail and a huge back and... Elsa opened her mouth with astonishment and also relief. Slowly emerging from the mist, Godzilla stepped forward, looking very dark, clenched fists and thorns on his back shining with that blue glow. He was alive! Elsa was sure of that. Leatherback and Otachi were less pleased to see that. Leatherback roared ferociously and wanted to rush to Godzilla to finish it. But Godzilla, groaning with fury, was not going to let himself go and seemed to take a deep breath.

ZZZRRRRAAAAAOOOAAAR! From Godzilla's jaw a powerful stream of blue flames burst, like a destroying breath, striking Leatherback's chest and shoulder. The gorilla-turtle beast was pushed back, roaring with excruciating pain as the flames burned his skin. Leatherback's back hit the cliff near the castle. King Caesar takes the opportunity to punch Otachi's face and free himself from his grip. Leatherback, in spite of the pain, wanted to attack again, but Godzilla spewed a new jet of fire, shorter but equally devastating for the enemy kaiju, once again pushed by the breath against the cliff.

Otachi also crashed against the cliff violently next to Leatherback. Caesar threw it like a bag after standing up. The two kaijus looked bad. Elsa was impressed by this new power shown by Godzilla. All of a sudden Godzilla's and King Caesar's eyes met. Both seemed to know each other but emitted only small grunts, as if they were talking each other. Elsa was suddenly worried. Were they enemies or allies? She was relieved when Caesar kneeled down, his hand on his wounded chest, as a sign of salvation and respect for Godzilla, who nodded his salutation. Elsa was even more impressed, even admiring. The guardian titans had a hierarchy, like a gigantic kingdom of which Godzilla was the king of kings. But this reunion was short-lived, interrupted brutally by the roars of Leatherback and Otachi, still alive despite the wounds and standing again, side by side, ready for battle. Godzilla and Caesar looked at each other, agreeing with each other, and teamed up. Two destroyers against two guardians. Godzilla and Caesar have a chance to win, but Elsa wanted to put all the chances on their side ..... She had to intervene...

Elsa took a deep breath, ignoring fear and other thoughts. Eyes closed, her face slightly bent, she concentrated with all her strength. Her hands were surrounded by the ice energy, more and more bright and present, extending along her arms like ice snakes, and gradually, covering her entire body. At her feet, the paved ground was gradually covered with ice and snow began to fall from the sky. She felt her blood shuddering in her veins, just like this magic more and more powerful running through her.

While they were going to fight, the four titans were intrigued by this sudden change of climate and snow falling from the sky. Godzilla looked towards the sky, admiring almost with curiosity. Then, the attention of the four monsters was drawn behind Godzilla and Caesar, on the ruins of the market place. A blizzard had completely covered it. While Leatherback and Otachi were grumbling, Godzilla and Caesar looked less worried, more curious. Godzilla, deep inside him, felt again this sensation and this particular magic .... His golden iris shone.... It was her....

Suddenly, from the cloud of snow rose an immense and majestic white and blue shape. from a height of 147 feet, a length of 229 feet, the form spread wide angel-like wings, consisting of hundreds of shiny crystalline feathers, an impressive wingspan of 295 feet. A tall, slender and graceful reptile body, covered with thousands of ice scales, and ending in a wavy tail like a snake, covered with some fur at the end like a feline. Four clawed paws, a long reptile neck, and an dragon head with a thin, elongated snout and crystal blue eyes, and six horns, almost like a crown, on the top of the head, and a fine mane of white fur running down the neck.

Otachi and Leatherback had a back forward move, surprised. Godzilla and Caesar were too, but did not retreat, and looked almost fascinated by the beauty of this new creature. With a simple and powerful flapping of wings, like a powerful cyclone, the dragon spread the cloud of snow that dissipated in the air. The great ice dragon stepped forward, silent, in front of Godzilla and Caesar. Godzilla then saw this new monster lowing the head, as a sign of respect. He could feel it..... She was there, inside that ice monster ..... She was that ice dragon ..... Her magic was decidedly much more powerful than it was thought. Godzilla then raised his big arm, and with his large clawed hand, gently touched the cheek of the ice dragon, feeling that pleasant cold spread in his veins. The dragon let herself be touched and made a small, friendly grunt towards the monster king, who answered her with another groan. He could see in the dragon's eye. Let me help you, she was saying by this gaze. Godzilla nodded, as a sign of acceptance of this new ally. King Caesar seemed to accept her too. Elsa, in her dragon form, joined them. Caesar on the left, Elsa in the middle and Godzilla on the right, side by side, all three were now facing Leatherback and Otachi, who were inferior in numbers, but were not determined to give up.

Several hundred yards back, Anna, escorted by Pabbie and the trolls, finally reached the ruins of the market square, to see the face to face of all the titans. She was very surprised to see this giant ice dragon, who was not there before. Then, she saw all the ice covering the paved ground, and the snow falling gently.... For Anna, it was like a click.

\- "Elsa ....." she sighed softly, her face saddened, contemplating what her sister had done and she had become. She saw the ice dragon turn her head slightly over her shoulder, staring at her as if she had felt her presence. In the ice eyes of the dragon, Anna could understand this: I have to do it, Anna. For Arendelle, and for you.


	14. Battle of Arendelle Part 4

\- "Elsa ..... I ... I have to help her ....." Anna started walking, tears in her eyes, as if hypnotized or blinded by her own sadness, towards the violent confrontation which was preparing between the giant monsters, now five in number. Pabbie's hands and other trolls grabbed the princess's wrists, preventing her from going any further. Anna wanted to resist.

\- "No, leave me!" she cried in tears, taking back by the trolls.

\- "That's not what your sister wants, that you risk your life!" Pabbie said, raising her tone, not angry, but compassionate. Anna was frozen in the desolate look of the old troll sage. He put his hands on the shoulders of the young princess in pain.

\- "Your sister is strong, it's you who told her, remember ..... So, trust her..... We can help her in a different way." Pabbie said with his cleiver eye. Anna remembered then. With all these emotions, she had almost forgotten the plan developed. She caught herself, and decided to follow Pabbie and the trolls towards the city center, not without casting a last look at her big sister, wishing her good luck mentally.

Meanwhile, the atmosphere became electric. The rain and wind grew stronger around the five giant monsters, each adorned with the new fight that would ensue. Leatherback and Otachi trampled the water furiously. King Caesar stood ready, like a fighter, his fists forward. Godzilla clenched her fists, grunting and imposing her huge stature on the others. Elsa, or ice dragon, roared in turn, spreading her wings and ready to fly. King Caesar, Elsa and Godzilla each exchanged a look as if to wish each other good luck to each other. Inside her huge body of ice monster, Elsa, in a second state and tied to the ice, felt her heart beat very hard. She was now facing these giant enemies face to face, but would she be up to it? Godzilla and King Caesar were counting on her to support them. She must not disappoint them.

Leatherback was the first to act, rushing forward. Godzilla did the same, roaring at full strength. The two titans clashed violently, raising huge waves around them again, and began a powerful struggle, each trying to push back the other, accompanied by fist blows, scratches and bites. Godzilla seemed to gain the upper hand by forcefully biting Leatherback on the shoulder and pulling him back. Otachi roared, spreading his wings and flew towards the other two remaining opponents. Elsa also flew away, and with all her might, threw herself at Otachi and grabbed him firmly. Surprised by the impact, Otachi crashed to the ground with the ice dragon, destroying a large row of houses under their bodies. Elsa found herself fighting hand-to-hand against Otachi. The sea dragon, mad with rage, quickly took over and bit ferociously the shoulder of the ice dragon, roaring in pain. Inside the body, Elsa also felt the pain inflicted, although her own body did not suffer physical injury.

King Caesar intervenes to help his new ally, and with his powerful hands, catches the ends of Otachi's jaw and forces him to open the mouth with all his might. Freed from the grip of the sea dragon, Elsa was able to get up. Keeping his mouth open and blocked, Otachi struggled and threw himself on King Caesar like a rabid animal. As they fell to the ground, the two titans shaking the ground, crushed a group of houses, as well as two guards towers. Otachi and Caesar began to fight on the ground with great violence, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Otachi forcefully bit Caesar's arm, who groaned in pain, but freed himself immediately after a punch on the Sea Dragon's snout.

For Godzilla, the situation was a little complicated. Leatherback had taken over a little, lying on Godzilla's back and constantly punching him in the head and neck. Godzilla growled in fury, struggling and trying to grab his enemy over his shoulder. Elsa decided to help Godzilla. The ice-dragon opened his mouth, and spat out a fast, powerful jet of ice that hit one of Leatherback's arms. The gorilla-tortoise monster roars with pain and surprise, seeing his arm bleeding and covered with this magical ice-cream. His attention being turned away, he did not see Godzilla's powerful hand seize him by the throat, lift him up and throw him brutally against a hill lining the bay. Leatherback crashed, destroying the hill under his body and seemed to disappear into the huge cloud of dust and debris created by the impact. Godzilla glanced at Elsa, and with a nod, seemed to thank her.

CRAAACCKKK! A violent blow of tail hit Elsa from behind, sending her giant body of ice crashing on the side. It was Otachi. Having managed to hurt King Caesar during the fight, the Sea Dragon had seized the opportunity to loosely attack the ice dragon from behind. King Caesar was on the ground, breathing heavily and kneeling, and looking very badly. Godzilla roared with anger at what Otachi had done to Elsa and wanted to make him pay. Unfortunately, coming out of the fog of the bay again, Leatherback arrived at the charge, like a furious giant bull, and hit Godzilla's body with all his weight, which was pushed back to the side. Decidedly, he was not done with him yet.

Otachi turned towards King Caesar, still on the ground and trying to regain his strength. Otachi, with his clawed tail, seized the lion-ape king by the throat, and began to slap the head against the ground or against ruins, at the same time strangling him and lacerating the neck with his claws. Stunned by these violent shocks, Caesar groaned with pain and exhaustion. He seemed about to die. Otachi, seeing this, let go and let the king's body fall to the ground. He did not move, at least in appearance. Otachi was going to make sure of this, raising his clawed tail above him, like a scorpion, and preparing to pierce Caesar's body.

FWOOOOOSSHHH! A powerful breath of ice hit and covered Otachi's tail, which roared with surprise and pain. Further back, Elsa, the ice dragon, had recovered and was back on its feet. In horror, Otachi saw his tail shatter and fall apart at his feet. King Caesar opened his eyes, frowned, and took the opportunity. He plunged his hand into the mouth of the sea dragon, once again caught off guard. Caesar pulled with all his might, and tore out what looked like a huge, glistening blue gland before throwing it away. The acid gland of Otachi. Vomiting blood like a fountain by the mouth, Otachi, now deprived of his most precious weapons, was not, however, deciding to give up.

 

Meanwhile, further away, in the middle of the smoke-and-ashes ruins of the city center, Anna, Pabbie and the rest of the trolls had finally joined the rest of the group. Kristoff, Oaken, Marshmallow, the trolls, Olaf and Sven, as well as Ishiro, and some guards, all were there and busy gathering a hundred barrels of gunpowder and coal into a large pile in a huge crater created by the imprint of one of the monsters.

\- "The canvas! Soak it with oil, now!" Kristoff ordered, like a true leader. The guards obeyed at once, pouring a barrel of oil over a large sheet of old and worn cloth, perhaps an old canvas of a car.

\- "Anna, you're okay!" exclaimed Olaf happily and reassured at the sight of the young princess. Sven also expressed a sound of assurance. Kristoff turned around, and seeing his girlfriend, hugged her with love. Anna gave him back that hug.

\- "I'm reassured to see you're ok ...... But ..... Where is Elsa?" Kristoff asked, seeing the worried face of Anna.

The young princess then pointed towards the clash of titans, continuing to shake the region under their powerful blows. The rest of the group could then see the giant ice dragon, fighting Otachi alongside King Caesar, while further back, Godzilla and Leatherback continued their fierce battle. Otachi and the ice dragon had started an aerial duel, each trying to bite the other's wings in order to make him fall. Fortunately, Elsa was faster and managed to bite the Sea Dragon's wing violently and drop him to the ground, making the ground tremble and destroying other houses.

\- "This dragon ..... This is .... Queen Elsa?" Ishiro asked, stunned. Anna nodded as an answer.

\- "Wow ...." Olaf said, eyes glistening with fascination.

\- "I knew that her powers were powerful, but not so much ...." says Kristoff, also amazed by what he sees. Suddenly, Anna's face tightened with terror.

-“ELSA! LOOK OUT!” she screamed.

Too late. Leatherback arrived from behind, having managed to free himself from Godzilla's grip, and in the manner of a wrestler, he seized the ice dragon violently in his arms and began pressing her against him, threatening to break her in two. The ice-dragon roared with pain and tried to struggle, clawing and biting on Leatherback's face, but this one did not let go, instead he would hold his grip, crushing and cracking her back lightly under the pressure. Inside, Elsa could feel her titan body cracking under the strong pressure of the kaiju, and knew she could not resist very long. If Leatherback managed to destroy the dragon's body, she would be crushed with it. Leatherback roared and pissed, turned on himself and furiously threw the ice dragon away. The ice dragon roared with pain after the blow and came crashing against the cliff already well wounded, destroying it a little more in its impact. The ice dragon disappeared under the cloud of dust created by the shock. Godzilla saw that, and with anger, bit Leatherback fiercely at the shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Falling to the ground following the attack, Leatherback crushed half of Arendelle's castle under his head and upper body.

In the ruined city center, all had observed these actions, all showing frightened faces. Anna more than the others, had covered her mouth with her hands, her cheeks dripping with tears.

\- "ELSA! NOOOO!" she shouted with all her strength and as if possessed, began to run as fast as possible towards the cliff, and consequently, quite close to the titan fights.

\- "Anna!" Olaf shouted with panic.

-"Princess!" shouted Ishiro as well.

Nobody had time to hold her and Kristoff immediately runs after her.

\- "Anna, come back here! It's suicide!"

Anna did not hear anymore, she did not think anymore. Only one thought occupied her mind: to save her elder sister from the ruins of the mountain. The ice dragon had never reappeared from the rubble, and that worried her even more. Anna ran, her dress and her face covered with dust and ashes, in the middle of the smoking ruins of the city where she was born, or she grew up and had such good times ..... To her left, to several hundred meters, Godzilla had regained the upper hand and in a fit of rage had turned on himself and inflicted a violent tail blow to Leatherback, who was thrown back and crashed into the bay. To the right, further inland, Otachi and Caesar continued their struggle, the lion-ape king using a rock to strike the sea-dragon's head and repel him.

 

Elsa could not move anymore. Her limbs were numb, even painful. She opened her eyes with difficulty, moaning, her face dusty, her dress very torned. She was lying in the middle of debris of rocks, all of which had been part of the cliff just above her. Elsa was breathing badly, but as much as she could. Her ice-dragon body maybe protected her from the impact, but had evaporated completely, she no longer having enough strength to keep him alive. What an idiot, she said to herself. She had thought she could fight on equal terms against titans as powerful and experienced as Otachi and Leatherback. The young queen coughed, spitting a small trickle of blood through her mouth. She struggled not to faint because of exhaustion and pain. Then, a dull rock noise was heard above her. Despite the smoke and dust, and the darkness of the night, Elsa could see the wall of the cliff creak and crack more and more. Then, the whole cliff slowly began, but surely, to collapse forward, towards her. After the repeated shocks of titans against it, the natural building could not resist more. Elsa could not move, and even if she could, she would not have time to run far enough. She was going to finish like this, crushed by thousands of tons of rock, her body and bones reduced into dust. The shadow of the crumbling cliff covered her little by little, seeming to seal her fate forever.

-“I’m sorry, Anna.....I failed....”

Elsa sighed softly, one last tear flowing down her cheek, and closed her eyes, accepting her fate, and praying for quick death.

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!

The powerful and characteristic roar of Godzilla suddenly made her open her eyes. Without being able to move, but with amazement, she saw the king of the monsters tilt his huge body above her, his giant shadow covering her completely, kneeling and his huge hands firmly pressed against the ground. Barring with his own body, Godzilla received full force the landslide of the cliff on his back. Protected, Elsa gazed, this time shedding more tears. Godzilla looked her into the eyes, growling and clenching her teeth, his face trying to resist pain as the rocks rained down on him. It seemed like an eternity, but after a few minutes the cliff had completely collapsed.

Elsa was still alive, lying on the floor, and Godzilla, leaning over her, breathed loudly and with some pain, and her face tense with the same pain. He...He saved me, Elsa thought. The young queen did not know how to express her gratitude. He had used his own body as a shield against the landslide that was destined for her. However, the monster king had paid dearly for this heroic gesture. In poor condition, his back bruised, he grunted with pain, unable to get back on his feet and his arms trembling, struggling to maintain his weight and not let him fall to the ground. He seemed reassured to see the young ice queen still alive. To see him suffer like that was for her something terrible. He, a monster feared by all, chose to fight and suffer for a people who was not his, a people that would probably still see him as a threat.

You didn't have to do that, Godzilla, Elsa spoke in thought, her blue eyes plunged into Godzilla's fiery gaze. The king of the monsters seemed to express an answer with a slight grunt. Yes, I had to. Elsa understood it and could only shed more tears for him, for his dedication to saving the world.

Godzilla seemed to regain some strength, and then did something that Elsa would never have imagined. With the utmost delicacy, Godzilla took the young queen in the palm of his hand and lifted her up, without a brutal gesture. She looked like an ant lying in the middle of this giant hand. Helping with his other hand, Godzilla stood up with difficulty, holding Elsa in her palm. As the titan's body straightened, Elsa felt lifted to the heavens, the cool wind caressing her face. It was like a waking dream to fly. She felt the hard scales beneath her back, but did not care. Her gaze and her sincere smile of thanks went to Godzilla.

Anna had seen the landslide of the whole cliff, and that had reinforced her already great distress. Kristoff had managed to catch her and held her firmly by the waist as she struggled.

\- "Leave me, I have to help her!" she cried incessantly.

\- "Anna, it's useless! ... It's over!" said Kristoff in pain. Anna turned to him, pounding her fiance's chest with her fists.

\- "No, shut up! You can't say that! It's impossible! It's impo ...." Anna screamed, cried, and at the end of her nerves and strength, she fell, in tears, into the arms of Kristoff, powerless to comfort her. For him, unfortunately, Elsa's fate was already sealed. Her face buried in Kristoff's shoulder, Anna could not believe that the unthinkable had happened.

Suddenly, regular tremors shook the ground, getting closer and closer to them from the cloud of smoke and ashes. Was it a titan coming to kill them? For Anna, it did not matter anymore. Observing what is happening, Kristoff suddenly opened wide eyes.

\- "Anna ..... Look ...." he said to his girlfriend, who then glanced. The massive body of Godzilla emerged from the thick smoke, the monster advancing with a very slow pace and seeming exhausted. He seemed to hold something very preciously in the palm of one of his hands. Anna and Kristoff, without saying a word and their hearts beating in fear, stepped back several steps. Godzilla noticed them, and recognized them too. Kneeling on one knee, the king of the monsters leaned forward, growling with some pain, and very gently stretched his hand towards the ground, towards the couple. When the hand rested on the ground, Anna and Kristoff saw Godzilla's eyes, prompting them to come and see. The couple, although suspicious, approached. The faces of the couple, especially Anna, then illuminated.

\- "ELSA!!" Anna shouted as she saw her big sister, lying and alive, in the middle of the titan's palm. With Kristoff's help, Anna climbed onto Godzilla's hand and ran to her sister to hug her gently. The two sisters wept for joy to see one another alive. Godzilla did not move and watched this reunion.

\- "I was so scared for you ....." Anna cried. Elsa smiled at her.

\- "I too .... But as long as we are together .... Nothing can separate us." Elsa replied. Anna smiles in turn.

\- "But .... But how did you ....?" Anna asked, puzzled. Elsa then turned her gaze to Godzilla, drawing Anna's gaze to the monster king.

\- "He saved me, by putting his own life in danger." said Elsa with a smile and gratitude for him in the voice. Anna smiled even more, and was also impressed. The eyes of the two sisters of Arendelle crossed that of the king of monsters.

\- "Thank you ..... Thank you so much, king of the titans ...." Anna thanked Godzilla with a nod that was more than sincere. Godzilla nodded in return, considering he was doing his duty. Anna and Kristoff helped Elsa get out of Godzilla's hand and put feet on the ground. However, a low growl caught the attention of the trio. Godzilla moaned heavily, his face down, and kneeling, his hands on the floor, did not seem able to get up. Elsa became very worried for him.

\- "Oh no .... He is too hurt .... He can not even stand up anymore ...."

Godzilla, loudly breathing, looked up at her, and again by the look, seemed to speak to her. Don’t worry about me. Save your lives while it's time. Elsa answered him then: no, we can not leave you like that.

ROOOOOAAAARRR! Leatherback suddenly emerged from the smoke and with his fist hit the back of Godzilla's head, which fell forward on the ground. Lying on the ground, Godzilla could not even act and received other brutal blows on the body from Leatherback, leaving him no respite.

\- "NOOOOO!" Elsa shouted, horrified, as she wanted to intervene, but Anna and Kristoff held her by the shoulders and started taking her away from the fight.

\- "We must go away, quickly!" Kristoff shouted with great insistence.

\- "No, I have to help him!" Elsa shouted as she saw Godzilla roaring with pain, being beaten mercilessly by Leatherback. Godzilla tried to act despite the injuries, but Leatherback was faster and stuck the head of the king of monsters against the ground with one of his hands as he continued to hit with the other.

\- "We can't do anything, Elsa! Come with us!" Anna told her, insistent and really sorry for her sister. With tears in her eyes, Elsa was led away, and looking over her shoulder, could see Godzilla's eyes meet hers for a second, and telling her with insistence: Flee! Stay alive and protect them!


	15. No Victory without Sacrifices

Again, the situation had turned to the disadvantage, the titans destroyers having visibly taken over the guardians. The rain had stopped, but the smoke and ashes were still present, floating in the middle of the city of Arendelle, more than half of which had been destroyed by the fighting of the titans. From the cliffs away of the city, the people who managed to flee in time, escorted by a few guards responsible for their protection, contemplated this apocalyptic overview, sadness and fear reading on the faces. The children cried in the arms of their parents trying to comfort them, while some adults could not hold back their tears at the sight of their city in the process of total destruction. This city where many were born, grew up and founded a family.... Among the populace were the two members of the council, Warden and Thoran, with their personal escort. The master treasurer sat on a rock, his face buried in his hands and looking downcast.

"It's the end.... Arendelle is doomed." he said, plunged into despair. Thoran showed himself darker, not saying a word and observing the distant ruins of Arendelle, as well as the massive silhouettes of the titans fighting in the smoke. At the sight of the creatures, Thoran's gaze turned black, his face trembling with hate.....

The fight of the monsters continued. With several bloody cuts inflicted by Otachi's claws and fangs, King Caesar kept fighting, catching the top and hitting Otachi in the ribs with a side kick and a punch in the jaw, pushing the sea dragon back. For Godzilla, the situation was more difficult. Blocked on the ground, on the belly, he could not get up, exhausted and constantly receiving the blows of Leatherback who strives to keep him on the ground. Godzilla, despite the pain, clenched his teeth and tried to resist as much as possible.

In the crumbling downtown square, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had finally managed to join the rest of the group, all relieved to see the queen safe and sound. Elsa, however, remained closed, worried, and feeling cowardly for having abandoned Godzilla in bad shape. She was looking in the direction of the confrontation, seeing the monster king being beaten on the ground by Leatherback more and more violent. Hearing Godzilla's moans of pain was very painful for her, and she showed it. She had only one idea in her mind, to run and help him. Elsa then felt a soft hand take hers and saw her sister Anna look at her.

\- "Elsa, I know what you think ..... Godzilla is a protector, he saved your life, and we are both grateful to him...."

\- "This is a reason I'll not let him die without trying anything." Elsa answered with a slight hint of anger in her voice. Anna sighed and finished what she had to say.

\- "I never think the opposite." she said with a reassuring smile. The trap was finally over. The last barrels of gunpowder and coal had been piled up with the rest in the little crater, and then Marshmallow covered the hole with the large sheet of old cloth soaked in oil. The trap was in place.

\- "Now stay the hardest thing to do." Ishiro commented, looking towards Otachi with a dark gaze. The others agreed with him. To attract the dragon of the seas would be very risky and nothing guaranteed the success of the trap, but it was necessary to try. If there was even less than a chance, it had to be seized. From their point of view, Otachi had visibly taken over, throwing King Caesar to the ground and biting him fiercely on the shoulder while clawing him in the back. Kristoff swallowed.

\- "And ... How are we going to get his attention? We are nothing than ants to his eyes... " the young man said with more or less confidence. Elsa took a step forward, her eyes fixed on the sea dragon.

-"I know how." she said simply in a decided tone. All looked at the queen and saw his determination in the eyes. Even Anna had never seen it so decided to do something.

Elsa had time to regain some strength, and concentrating, made appear around her some giant stalactites. Through her power, she propelled one of the giant ice pikes into the air at full speed. Otachi was then hit hard in the shoulder by the projectile, which managed to lightly pierce his scaly and resistant skin. Roaring with pain, Otachi tore off the stalactite of his flesh, and furiously, looked everywhere for the person responsible for the attack. Then, his gaze froze in one direction. He saw her. This young human woman with blond hair and this magic so special .... She was there, standing in the middle of a ruined place several hundred meters from him, surrounded by other humans.

\- "He .... He's looking at us ...." Olaf commented on Sven's back, his voice trembling. That's what Elsa was hoping for. The queen took another step forward and spoke to Otachi, with a powerful and defiant voice.

\- "I am Elsa, sovereign and protector of Arendelle and snow queen .... Otachi, dragon of the seas, you have nothing to do here.... Go back to hide in the miserable hole from where you came out and never come back to this land, or I swear you will suffer the consequences!"

She had spoken without munching her words. Anna, Kristoff, Ishiro, as well as all the others showed admiration, even almost frightened. Deliberately provoking a titan was, so to speak, a suicidal idea. Elsa was counting on one thing: the destroyers titans, besides being cruel, are proud and believe themselves omnipotent. Otachi will never let this provocation go unpunished. Anna stepped forward next to her sister and added something to the titan too.

\- "And more .... To tell you the truth, you're not really scary." Anna says with a slight provocative touch in her voice. Otachi having heard these provocations, roars with anger, hitting the ground with all his might with his paws and without further delay, goes to the central square, with the firm intention to kill them all for their insolence.

\- "It works... he looks really angry!" Kristoff said, her legs shaking.

\- "Yes, it works too well! Run!" Ishiro shouted in panic. The group began to run. Marshmallow took Oaken, Pabbie and the trolls on his shoulders and took them with him. Elsa, Ishiro, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all ran in the same direction, as fast as they could. Otachi approached dangerously and very quickly, crushing everything in his path. In a few seconds he would be on them. In order to slow him down a little and gain precious seconds, Elsa cast another spell with her hands. The ground froze under Otachi, who put his paw on it, slipped and lost his balance, falling heavily to the side on homes already damaged. Otachi quickly got back on his feet, even more furious than before.

BANG! A rifle shot suddenly sounded, and seemed to reach one of Otachi's eyes, who, more embarrassed than wounded, roared furiously and was stopped in his run. Elsa and the others got their attention catch as well, and saw, with astonishment, Commander Ulrik, standing and injured ribs under his armor, dripping with water and looking grave, a rifle in his hands. Ulrik was sadistically smiling at what he had done to the sea dragon, and was determined to take revenge for what this monster had done to his men.

\- "Surprise! It's me again, bastard!" Ulrik said against Otachi. Ishiro, seeing this, began to run towards the commander, under the atonished look of others.

\- "Ishiro, come back!" Anna shouted.

-"Do not wait for me!" replied the professor, turning to them. The tone of his voice worried the group. Anna wanted to catch him up, but was stopped by Elsa and Kristoff, who despite their affection for the Japanese professor, could not take the risk. Ishiro reaches Ulrik. The commander is such wounded that he can no longer stand up and kneel down. Ishiro helps the commander by taking him under his arm, with difficulty. Otachi advanced towards them, grunting ferociously, and stopped about twenty yards ahead of them, dominating them by his gargantuan size. Otachi was just above the crater full of barrels covered by the canvas and had not noticed it, too focused on his preys. Ulrik gave a small, sarcastic laugh.

\- "I had a single ammunition, and I regret not having made use of it ..... I who doubted you until the end, professor Ishiro, I believe that I owe you excuses .... "

Ishiro smiled, and shook his head.

\- "There is nothing to forgive, Commander."

Ulrik accepted this point of view. Ishiro then grabs a piece of burning wood at his feet and proudly waved it, defying Otachi with his eyes. The sea dragon lifted one of his hands, ready to crush both of them.

-“Gisei nashi de shōri wanai!(No victory without sacrifices!)" Ishiro said in his native tongue, with pride, then threw the burning debris towards the soaked cloth. The huge clawed hand of Otachi then violently fell on the teacher and the commander, spraying them both under a violent and brief blow, leaving only one more crater, smoking and containing only a few scraps of debris of armor and torn clothes washed away by the wind. From afar, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had seen the scene, and everyone was shocked. Ishiro, the man who came from a distant country to save this one, and Ulrik, royal commander and worthy descendant of the Vikings, were dead, under their gazes, for Arendelle.

The burning debris reached the canvas, and as expected, the entire surface of the fabric ignited in seconds. Otachi barely had time to lean his head and utter a grunt of curiosity that .... BOOOOOOMMMM! An immense and violent explosion rose several hundred meters high, completely engulfing Otachi, roaring of pain, in its wake of flames and black smoke. Elsa and the others had plunged behind the ruins of a house wall to protect themselves from the detonation and any projected debris. Some minutes passed, and they glanced, some debris of charred barrels falling to the ground from the sky, while the big scarlet flames danced with the wind. Black smoke, however, made visibility even worse than before. Except for the heavy crackling of the flames, nothing was heard.

\- "We ... we killed him?" Kristoff asked, a little worried. Elsa and Anna were sure of nothing and remained cautious.

ROOOAAAR! The earth shook in front of them and Otachi rose from the flames and black smoke, the majority of his body charred and covered with very deep wounds. Although very wounded and staggering, the sea dragon was still alive and more furious than ever. Decidedly, these creatures were really resistant.

\- "All behind me!" Elsa ordered the others, and ready to use her magic again. Suddenly, King Caesar comes out of the darkness, roaring loudly and catching Otachi's neck and head, saving life of Elsa’s group. Otachi then acted, and with his last strength, threw his clawed arm at full speed and pierced Caesar's chest. This one roared with all his might, his chest in blood, the hand of the dragon plunged into his flesh and torn a part of his heart. Suffering, however, King Caesar resisted and clenched his teeth, blocking Otachi's hand locked in his chest to prevent him from using it again.

\- "Caesar!!" shouted Anna, horrified. Suffering hell, the lion-ape king felt his strength leaving little by little. But despite everything, he remained standing, using his last resources. After blocking Otachi, being also on the edge of his forces, on the ground, Caesar began to open the mouth of the dragon, each hand holding an end, and opened it, again and again, until crack the joints, snapping Otachi's jaw, this one struggling and emitting ignoble groans of acute pain. And in order to put an end to it, Caesar pressed with his both hands, with all his strength, crushing the top of Otachi's skull, reducing the skull into bleeding pieces and finished him for good. Anna had to look away from such violence. The head of the sea dragon fell heavily to the ground, eyes emptied of all signs of life, and the body, agitated by a few spasms, stopped very quickly. Elsa, Anna, and the others could not believe it. One of the titans was dead, before their eyes. Otachi was dead.

But the smiles quickly faded from the faces, when they saw Caesar, moaning and staggering, falling to one knee and collapsing to the floor, next to Otachi. The lion-ape king was almost breathless, his mouth bleeding, and put his painful and dying gaze on the two sisters of Arendelle, who felt their hearts tear and tears rise, for this unexpected ally, and yet real. The two sisters approached near King Caesar's face, and came to rest their hands on his muzzle, as a sign of respect and to show their thankfulness for what he did.

\- "If I could close the wound with ice, I ..." Elsa said in a futile attempt at hope, but Anna made him understand, through the tears running down her cheeks, that it was vain, and Elsa knew it too and had to admit it.

In tears and biting her lip, Anna leaned against the muzzle of King Caesar, in a kind of farewell hug. The dying titan uttered a small, peaceful growl, as if after all he too was resolute, having done his duty as guardian.

\- "Thank you .... King Caesar ....." she said, her throat knotted with grief.

King Caesar showed what looked like a smile, growling slowly, before gently closing his eyes, in a last breath of life. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf watched, silently and with sorry faces, the death of the great king and titan guardian of Japan, King Caesar. Seeing Anna in tears, Kristoff came to hug her to console her. Olaf and Sven felt sorry for her, but also for the titan who gave his life to defend a country and a people that were not his. Elsa was sad too, but angry with herself. First Ishiro and Ulrik, and now King Caesar.... and the many guards and people who perished during this battle.... All those lives she could not save despite her power.... How many sacrifices would it take to stop all this?

Heavy footsteps suddenly shook the ground, getting closer and closer to them. What now? Thick smoke suddenly appeared, walking very slowly, the huge body of Leatherback, sporting the many wounds he had suffered during this battle, but still standing and looking triumphant. And Godzilla? Had he finished him? No idea, but likely.

The small group, led by Elsa, dared not move, frozen in the view of the titan that stood now a dozen meters in front of them and looked at them with a bad look. Leatherback's eyes landed on Otachi's corpse, and his eyes became even darker. This time, Elsa did not really see how to intervene. No more traps, no way to escape without being overtaken by the titan ... Did the end come? Elsa sighed and turned to the others.

\- "I wanted to save you all, and I failed..... I'm so sorry ..." she said sincerely. Anna took her by the hands, she too seeming to accept her fate.

\- "There is no other place where I would like to be now." Anna said with a resigned smile.

-"Me too." Kristoff said sadly, hugging Anna, and they both flared up for a last kiss. Sven and Olaf joined them, deciding to stay too. Olaf gave a last warm hug to everyone.

\- "It was a great adventure ...." calmly said the little snowman. The small group stood side by side, all facing each other and ready to leave together for the other world. Leatherback, seeing them thus, was going to have a cruel pleasure in crushing them.

But as he stepped forward, Leatherback suddenly stopped and showed a surprised, even painful face. Elsa and the others raised an eyebrow, and their faces brightened quickly. Appearing from the smoke, Godzilla's jaw closed on Leatherback's shoulder and dragged him a few yards back.

\- "Godzilla!" Elsa shouted, hope returning to life in her, as in the rest of the group.

-"He is alive! Woohoo!" Anna jumped with hope, with Olaf and Sven.

-"Come on, Godzilla! Finish him!" screamed Kristoff, encouraging the monster king.

It was his intention, indeed. Godzilla, although wounded, breathing heavily and showing some fatigue mixed with anger, let go of Leatherback's shoulder and grabbed him in the head with both hands. Leatherback struggled, but was hit by Godzilla in the head to keep him still. Godzilla forcibly opened Leatherback's jaw. Taking a deep breath and his back pikes lighting up again, Godzilla spat with all his might, a stream of blue flames directly into Leatherback's mouth. The gorilla-turtle monster began to tremble, as if in violent convulsions, while the skin around his neck and on his face blackened from inside and was bleeding and torn by the flames of the monster king. Eventually, the flesh gave way and Leatherback's beheaded body collapsed heavily on the ground. Godzilla, holding the burned head of his dead enemy in his hand, uttered a mighty roar of triumph.

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!

Godzilla leaned over, grabbing Leatherback's dead body, and dragged him several meters before pushing him into the bay, his body lifting huge waves around him. Godzilla then let the titan's head fall into the waters of the bay, getting rid of it for good. Godzilla was loudly breathing. He had done it. After months of relentless tracking around the world, he had finally managed to kill him.

Turning, Godzilla could see, a few hundred yards away, a small group of humans familiar to him, watching him and showing faces grateful and admiring to him. Among them, the young snow woman who intrigued him so much. Thankfully, she was alive. But why did he feel so attracted to her?

Elsa, too, was staring at the monster king in the eyes, not knowing why she feel so connected to him. Anna then took her by the arm.

\- "He is .... really amazing." she said, contemplating the titan. Elsa chuckled and could only agree with her. She sighed. Finally, it was finish. Arendelle was saved. The night was coming to an end, and on the horizon, the first rays of the sun appeared, bringing a new light to this new day that could finally breathe and hope.

However, Elsa and the others had a short-lived joy when Godzilla, with his head bowed and grumbling with grim fatigue. He had suffered a lot in this battle and the many injuries, visible or not, weighed heavily on him. The king of monsters tried to regain his senses and stay upright, but without being able to prevent it, he slowly collapsed forward and fell full weight among the ruins of the city, shaking the ground still once under his weight. Elsa gasped.

\- "NOOOO!" She screamed as Godzilla collapsed. She immediately ran towards him, climbing the tallest piles of debris and passing the ruins to reach it. She was immediately followed by the others. After a furious run through the ruins, Elsa finally reached Godzilla, the head of the titan being at ten meters from her. But when she arrived, her heart sank.

Godzilla was lying, eyes closed, motionless and no sound of breathing coming out from his mouth.


	16. The Queen and the Beast

\- "Look here, there may be survivors under these debris!"

\- "Be careful where you put your feet."

\- "God, everything is destroyed."

\- "Let all citizens gather on the same place, come on."

The voices rang out everywhere as the guards and the inhabitants of Arendelle returned, all standing little by little in the middle of the many ruins that were before their city. Much of the city and the quays had been destroyed, as well as the surrounding hills and cliffs, and also the castle, a large part of which had been crushed. The sun had risen on this pale morning, the bulk of the smoke and ashes had evaporated, clearing the view and showing a little more the extent of the battlefield. People's faces varied between fear, anger, sadness, shock ... Among the many ruins were also the corps of guards and unlucky citizens, some victims of landslides, others of the assaults of creatures. A heavy atmosphere reigned over the fjord. In the midst of the ruins were also the motionless bodies of the four titans, all of whom could now be seen closely, most of them looking frightened and disgusted. Leatherback, whose headless body was half-bathed in the bay. The bodies of Otachi and King Caesar, lying side by side on the ruins of the central square. And Godzilla, lying on his stomach and not moving, more toward the side of the castle. Swarms of seagulls and other marine birds flew over the fjord and came to rest on the enormous carcasses of creatures, seeing them as a great feast for them.

-"This way!" shouted a guard while hardly removing house debris, and quickly help by some comrades helping him to clear. Below, a young woman, wounded and in shock, was rescued. Other calls for help had been heard and the royal guard was busy getting them out of there. Kristoff and Sven were helping the survivors, the reindeer pulling on a block of stone with a rope and Kristoff helping him by pushing with his hands. Marshmallow also helped and with his strength, could easily lift large blocks and freed several survivors trapped under the rubble of a warehouse. The trolls, led by Pabbie, also intervened to help the locals, although most were surprised to see trolls.

The inhabitants were gathered at the same place. Anna, with the help of Olaf, Oaken and many guards, took care of providing blankets and other belongings to people in distress to help them better. Anna gave a blanket for a couple of old people, not injured but very affected by what had just happened. The old couple thanked the princess for this gesture. Olaf was trying to reassure a little crying girl by giving her a hug and telling her that her parents would be here soon, which was true when a couple in tears came to the little girl and hugged her, thanking god. Oaken, with his big arms, could carry a lot of things on him and did the distribution. Kai, and the many servants of the castle, had survived, happy to see that the queen and the princess were just as much, and also helped the inhabitants.

Anna took a moment to look around her. Although many of their people were alive, the situation had been disastrous. The kingdom of Arendelle had suffered a huge shock which he would have great difficulty to get up. There were a lot of casualties during this battle ..... Commander Ulrik .... Professor Ishiro.... A lot of sacrifices to Arendelle.... Her gaze also fell on the bodies of King Caesar and Godzilla, and her heart squeezed. These two titans had given their lives to save, as they could, this kingdom and all its lives. A hand rested on Anna's shoulder. It was Kristoff.

-"You're okay?" He asked, concerned and sweaty face after a lot of effort. Anna was divided about this question.

\- "Well, yes and no ..... On one side, I'm happy that we're still alive, but on the other hand .... Arendelle has suffered a lot, and I wonder if we could raise again from this, one day ....

Kristoff understood what she was feeling, but wanted to reassure her by kissing her on the forehead.

\- "No matter how long it takes, we'll get there, together."

Anna smiled, comforted by her boyfriend's determination to move forward, and he was right. However, Kristoff quickly changed the subject, looking around him.

\- "And.... Elsa?"

Anna's face closed, and she looked over her shoulder. Elsa was a little further away, alone, standing, her arms folded against her belly and staring at the bay absently. Her cheeks were red and dry, but she had cried. She had not said a word and had fallen back on itself since Godzilla had collapsed to no longer get up.

\- "Poor Elsa ...... It's really sad for her ...." Kristoff said, shaking her head slightly. Sven nodded, as did Olaf who joined them.

\- "Stay here, I'll talk to her." Anna tells them, and then goes to her lonely sister. Kristoff nodded and watched her move away. Olaf approached him, looking sorry.

\- "I really hope that everything will be alright now. Arendelle needs them."

\- "I know, Olaf ...." Kristoff replied ".... Me too."

 

Elsa kept looking at the bay and its horizon without really seeing them, the surface of the water being littered with wreckage from ships, buildings and lifeless floating bodies of soldiers, which other soldiers in rowboats came to retrieve to bring them back on the ruins of the docks. She did not really know what to think, shared between this sadness and the anger that was eating her. The city was in ruins, the people reduced to impotence ... For her, it was not a victory, but a complete disaster.

-“Elsa?”

Elsa recognized her sister's voice behind her and turned slightly, as if emerging from her macabre torpor. Anna stepped to her and took her hands gently in hers.

\- "Elsa .... You can not stay like this ...... You could not do anything for him ..." Anna said, sorry for her. Elsa sighed, brushing a strand of her undone blonde hair, and looked around her, the ruins of Arendelle, as well as the castle, their own house where they were born and grew up together.

\- "That's right, I could not do anything ..." moaned Elsa, judging herself "... And because of that, our people have suffered consequences that could prove irreversible."

\- "Do not say that ..." Anna retorted, not angrily but with love. "You did more than any of us could do."

"Really?" Elsa replied curtly. "Arendelle is in ruins, many of our people are dead and the others are now homeless and hopeless ... Ishiro and Ulrik are dead, as is King Caesar, and so is..... "

She could not pronounce his name, it hurt too much and she bit her lip, holding back her tears. Anna understood very well who she mentionned in this painful silence, but wanted to help her sister to regain confidence and took her by the shoulders.

\- "Elsa, look at me... We are alive, you, me, as well as Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and many of our people, and all because like Godzilla and Caesar, you fought to save Arendelle .... We could have lost everything, and this is not the case.... We will find a way to rebuild and recover from this, all together."

Elsa would have liked to continue to blame herself, but she listened and knew, deep down in her bruised heart, that Anna was right. They could have lost everything. The houses could be rebuilt, and the city could rise again, stronger and hardened. Elsa sighed and agreed to come with her little sister, who she smiled to see her older sister regain a semblance of a smile. However, Elsa's eyes rested on Godzilla's body, lying in the middle of the ruins a hundred yards away from her, still motionless and her eyes closed. Elsa felt her throat knot again. Anna took her gently by the arm, to support her in this ordeal.

\- "You know ..." said Anna softly "... I thought back to the moment I saw him coming to Kristoff and I, holding you in his hands with the greatest care, even at the expense of his own life ... What I'm going to say is perhaps insane, but ... I think in a way, he loved you."

It seemed insane indeed. A female human and a giant monster were not really a realistic couple. But maybe, after all, he loved her in another way. This feeling of connection between him and her.... Was it the same feeling of love that Elsa felt in her heart since she had seen him the first time? Hard to say, and being given the circumstances, she would never know, to her despair.

\- "Maybe ...." Elsa sadly answered Anna's sentence.

GRRRMMMPPHH! Everyone jumped and turned to see Godzilla's head move slightly, narrowing eyes and giving a slight grunt, like someone having a nightmare. Anna and Elsa had felt their hearts leap into their breasts and stood, eyes wide and speechless. Soon, they are joined by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, who also heard the noise.

Another growl comes from Godzilla. His nostrils began to move slightly and a breath came out of his mouth. Then, as if waking from an interminable sleep, her golden eyes opened slowly. Elsa thought she was crying with joy and put her hands in front of her mouth. He was alive..... Godzilla was alive!

The monster king raised his head slightly, looking slowly around him as if to see what happened. All around him, the crowd of people had moved away, many of them frightened to see this huge beast wake up. Soldiers had put themselves in position, ready to shoot with their rifles, but the queen stopped them immediately.

\- "Lower all your weapons, it's an order!" the queen ordered firmly. The soldiers, like the populace, seemed perplexed by such an order from their sovereign, but the soldiers obeyed. Breathing loudly, Godzilla, with the help of his powerful hands, straightened up and in a long process had to his immense body, stood on his big feet, exhausted, but standing and alive. He lowered his head, seeing at his feet the innumerable ruins, some of which were from him, and those hundreds of little humans watching him. His gaze then turned to the lifeless body of his ally, King Caesar, whom he had unfortunately not been able to help and save in time. Godzilla took one or two steps forward, then leaning forward slightly, placing one of his clawed hands on King Caesar's head. His head bowing, Godzilla made a few sad rumblings, like a sort of mourning for his ally, and thanking him for coming to his aid. Elsa and Anna, from where they stood, watched this scene with torn hearts. Although they looked like monsters, the guardian titans were not and could express emotions, which made them human in a way. After that moment of mourning with his ally, Godzilla straightened up, still grumbling at the few wounds he still felt, and looked at his feet for a few seconds, all those little humans watching him with fear and waiting what he would do next.

Godzilla emitted a neutral roar and turning away from them, made his first step toward the bay. Without any action, all contemplated this giant and omnipotent creature stepping forward and entering his first foot in the water of the bay. Two feet in the water, Godzilla took a few steps, starting to move away towards the open sea, but suddenly stopped, then looked over his shoulder at his shoulder ... On the ruins of the docks, advancing to the edge of the water ..... She was there .... The ice woman .... Slowly, Godzilla turned around and walked over to her.

\- "Uh .... Are you sure it's safe?" Kristoff asked rather hesitantly, her eyes fixed on the titan who was heading towards them. Anna, with her side, sent him a reassuring look and dyed him by the hand. Olaf and Sven, by their side, said nothing, still stunned by the size of the creature whose head seemed to touch the sky. Elsa had advanced a little more than the others, to the edge of the water that came to touch the end of her dusty shoes.

Godzilla stopped about twenty meters ahead of them, which for him was simply enough. In order to see her better, and emitting a curious rumble, the king of the monsters knelt down and began to lean his huge body forward, his head approaching little by little the small group. Although intimidated and impressed, the group remained where it is, the shadow of the monster coming to cover them. Godzilla's head was now barely two yards away from Elsa. The eyes of the queen and the beast met once again, as this connection is reinforced in this exchange of glance. Looking again in these beautiful blue eyes, Godzilla lives in this young woman, the same look that this king and this queen he had seen five years ago on this boat in the middle of a storm as he faced the kraken. He had never forgotten.... As he had never forgotten the many times or through the ages, he had come here to Arendelle, even long before this land bore that name. Elsa said nothing, and contemplated with the same fascination the big fiery eyes of this creature embodying in itself the definition of what a god was. Yes, Godzilla was a very good name for him. Elsa then cleared her throat a little and began talking to the titan.

\- "Godzilla, king of the monsters and protector of the earth ..." she began, with great respect ... "In the name of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa, am eternally grateful for what you have done to protect our kingdom. ..... I ..... If I may, I would also like to introduce you to my family ...... This is Olaf and Sven. "

She presented the reindeer and the snowman to the monster king, who looked at them curiously. Olaf waved with his arm and made a big smile to the titan.

\- "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Godzilla raised an eyebrow at the strange little creature of snow and seemed to emit what sounded like a little growl of amusement. Elsa continued the presentations.

\- "Then, here is Kristoff ..." by presenting the young man, very impressed by the creature and who greeted him with a nod of the head. "... and my little sister, Princess Anna."

Anna stepped shyly at her sister's side, Godzilla's eyes now resting on her. As always, she felt crushed by this omnipotent look, but at the same time, Anna could not resist wanting to thank him.

\- "You .... You're just amazing! I mean, stupendous! The way you fight, the strength with which you hit, and when you spit out your blue flames.... I wonder what it's like to be you... You must feel so great, so powerful, of course you have to be careful where to put your feet, and you have a eat a lot I think and, I, uh... thank you very much."

The young princess realizing that she was again leaving in one of her endless monologues, preferred to stop and smiled innocently, almost blushing. Elsa giggled, not mockingly, at her sister. Godzilla expressed what seemed to be a smile at the corner of his huge mouth and made another amused grunt. Decidedly, Anna was still managing to make everyone smile, even a god.

Elsa went on, however, and looked at the beast again. Godzilla kept looking at her, looking more than curious, even captivated by her beauty. He had finally understood what attracted him with her. Not just her beauty, or her power, but the mere fact that she is like him. In her own way, Elsa was also a titan, a protector created by Mother Nature to protect the earth against the evil forces wanting to destroy her fragile balance. Like him, she has been seen like a monster, an abnormality of nature, and suffered the human cruelty. But she was not an evil monster. She was Elsa, the snow titan and protector of humans.

Elsa, smiling, bowed in respectful reverence to the monster king. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven did the same, as a sign of respect for the titan. A little everywhere around, some inhabitants, not all, also bowed. Further back, Pabbie and the trolls, Marshmallow and Oaken also bowed to the monster king. Seeing the young woman bow to him, Godzilla nodded slightly in thanks.

\- "Thank you again, Godzilla ...." Elsa said, lifting her head "... you are our savior. Know that we will never forget, what you and King Caesar did for us."

Godzilla brought his head a little closer, the tip of his chin this time touching the ground, only one meter away from Elsa. The young queen hesitated at first, but keeping calm, stepped forward and did what everyone else could not believe, so it was surreal. Spreading her arms, Elsa gently snuggled against Godzilla's huge muzzle, in a kind of warm and sincere hug. The monster seemed surprised at first, but did not move and let her doing it. The coolness coming out of the body of this young woman was not unpleasant. Godzilla closed his eyes for a moment, emitting a loud and slight friendly grunt as Elsa continued her embrace. He would have liked to hug her if he could, but knew it was impossible. She felt his hard and like indestructible scales under the palms of her hands, while he felt the softness of her cold skin on his snout. Tenderness and hardness meeting and touching, forming only one.

After her hug, Elsa placed a small kiss on Godzilla's snout, then stepped back, smiling and always grateful.

\- "Thank you again ...." she added.

Godzilla showed another little smile on the corner of his mouth, making another loud noise, like saying: thank you to all of you, for having believed in me. Then, he straightened up on his feet. His huge body began to turn, then the king of the monsters began his first steps offshore, his legs sinking more and more into the water. As she watched the huge creature slowly move away, Elsa felt Anna's hand patting her shoulder, and her sister's slightly mocking face.

-"What?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- "You know what .... I think you love him a little too, right?" Anna asked in a kind and mocking tone. Elsa turned away, her cheeks turning slightly red. But after all ....

\- "Maybe, so what?" Elsa said while playing her sister's game. Anna said nothing and agreed completely. The two sisters smiled at each other and exchanged a small laugh.

Their eyes fell on Godzilla again. The king of the monsters was now at the entrance of the fjord, water up to half of the thighs. But before leaving, he looked one last time over his shoulder, towards Elsa ..... Even if he was away from her, she could guess his gaze on her, and what he meant .. ..We'll meet again....

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!

Raising his muzzle to the sky and taking a deep breath, Godzilla let out another powerful roar that made the air, the water and the earth vibrate, and the eardrums of all. After this roar like a farewell to Arendelle and its inhabitants, Godzilla turned and slowly, let himself slide forward, his huge body sinking gradually into the ocean, until finally, alone its large dorsal spines protrude from the surface and begin to move away and sink, little by little under water, until disappearing entirely.

He has left ...... But the question that came to Elsa's mind was: Will we really meet again, one day?


	17. While Life remains, Hope too

Five Months later….

It had taken some time, but little by little, the kingdom of Arendelle managed to resume the course of a normal life despite the terrible ordeal he had suffered. Five months had passed since the battle of the titans. The castle of Arendelle, as well as the church and some houses had been rebuilt, although still much work remained to be done for many houses and other buildings. In order to preserve their kingdom, all the inhabitants of the city, with the help of the soldiers, all decided to go to work to rebuild the city. A great funeral ceremony was held a few weeks after the battle, to pay tribute to all the victims, civilians and soldiers, of this battle. The body of Ulrik having been pulverized by Otachi, only his sword was found, in the wreck of the ship where he was at the beginning of the battle. Ulrik's sword was sent to his family fiefdom, farther inland, so that his family could bury him with dignity and honor.

For Ishiro, his body also disappeared, only remained his grand old grimoire about the titans. The book was preciously kept in the treasury room of the castle, where he had a place of honor. The name of the professor Ishiro was engraved on the war memorial, like that of Ulrik, on the war memorial that was built on the central square, so that no one forgets the sacrifice of these people. With the help of enormous means, the corpses of the dead titans have been moved. The corpses of Otachi and Leatherback were left in the ocean, where they sank to plunge into the seabed. For King Caesar, Elsa and Anna wanted finding a tomb worthy of him, and the lion-ape king was buried at the foot of the North Mountain, where he was buried with honor, by order of the Queen. On the tomb was erected an engraved stone, on which was marked: Here rests King Caesar, titan and king of Japan, and protector of Arendelle.

It was noon and another beautiful spring day was coming for Arendelle. But today was not an ordinary day, for the whole kingdom that was already rejoicing about the event that would be held. A month ago, Kristoff had managed to find the necessary courage and finally managed to ask Anna in mariage. Anna's reaction was immediate and her answer was yes, without hesitation. They had also obtained, and this time with a good heart, the blessing of Queen Elsa, who knew that Kristoff, even if he was not born from noble lineage, would make a perfect husband for her sister.

The hour of the ceremony approached, and already, the inhabitants, nobles like peasants, all having been invited to the event, went towards the doors of the church, all of whom was eager for it to begin. Some dignitaries from other countries and commercial partners of Arendelle, had been invited for the occasion. Pabbie and the trolls were also present, having been invited to the wedding by Elsa herself. On the steps of the church, Kristoff was already present, wearing an elegant light blue shirt and a black jacket, pants and matching shoes, and a small blue lavaliere. Olaf and Sven were with him, both of them as impatient and already enjoying. Thoran, Arendelle's ambassador, arrived at Kristoff and patted him on the shoulder before shaking his hand with a big smile.

\- "Allow me in advance to announce my congratulations, and welcome to the noble and royal family of Arendelle."

\- "Thank you, lord Thoran ..." Kristoff replied a little nervous but trying not to show too much.

 

Meanwhile, inside the castle, in one of the royal chambers, that of Elsa. The young queen, too, was preparing for the ceremony, for she herself would have to take her little sister to the altar. Elsa was nervous, but happy too. She looked at herself in the big mirror in one corner of the wall. She had combed her hair in a bun, and then put on her queen's crown. She had donned her ceremonial queen outfit, consisting of a thin, black outfit covering her body, arms and shoulders, and above, a blue-green corset with Arendelle's symbol on it. A long dress of the same color, covering her legs to her feet. And finally, a long purple cape, closed around her neck and dragging along her back. For this time, Elsa had decided not to wear gloves because she did not want to "hide" for the wedding of her little sister, and this time she had full confidence in herself.

Elsa was checking her hair again, then the crown on her head. Then, her gaze turned to the window, overlooking the harbor, the bay and the horizon where the infinite ocean stretched. Elsa gave a slight sigh and walked to the window, silently. Five months had passed, and Godzilla still had not reappeared. Elsa had been afraid that he had gone away and died of his wounds, but she did not believe it. And yet, no sign of the monster since these past five months. But after all, for a creature who had lived millions of years, going through the ages, five months was just an blink for Godzilla. Perhaps titans do not have the same conception of time as humans have? Quite possible. Elsa sighed sadly, placing one of her hands on the window pane, and looking, as if hoping to see Godzilla appear from one moment to the next, rising from the ocean, tall and proud, and uttering his powerful roar. She felt it, in her heart.... She missed him. But did he only remember her or had he already forgotten her? Elsa could not know. Titans are way too different from humans, too misunderstood and no one could really know their way of thinking and see the world. Anna had also been able to tell her about what she had seen in the troll cave, which had reinforced Elsa's opinion about the guardian titans, and especially Godzilla. Ishiro was right: humans were only hosts on this earth and owed their long survival to the guardian titans who had fought for millennia to preserve this world.

During the past month, she had paced several times the pages of Ishiro's great book, hoping to learn a little more about the existence of the titans. Thus, Elsa, in reading these pages being the work of a lifetime, had discovered that Godzilla, King Caesar, Leatherback and Otachi were far from being the only titans in this world. Many drawings of these creatures were represented, but unfortunately, rares names or descriptions about them, except for some guesses. One of these unknown titans was described as Rodan, a giant-scale bird, able to fly faster than any bird and so powerful that only one of its wingbeats would be able to cause a cyclone. Another drawing represented a kind of giant butterfly called Mothra, magnificent and graceful, described as a pure spirit, goddess and protector of nature. And another, the most terrifying according to Elsa, was a kind of big dragon with three heads and looks particularly threatening, but unfortunately the name of this one has been erased.... Another thing worried Elsa from now on. Now that the titans had awakened, it would not be long before the news of their existence reached the other kingdoms around the world. Some of the ancient cults of the titans might well come back, or other realms might, on the contrary, and most likely react violently to the return of the titans and see them as serious threats. How would these kingdoms react by learning that Arendelle is now under the protection of one of them, in the person of Godzilla....

Knock! Knock! Two small knocks at the door of the room made Elsa return to reality and she turned around.

\- "Come in." she says. The door opened and Elsa saw, with pleasure, Anna enter, all shy. The young queen could only smile at seeing her sister like that. Anna was dressed in a great white dress, laced with lace, a white corset, her shoulders covered and slightly swollen, and large white gloves covering her elbows. His hair had been perfectly coiffed as a beautiful ponytail running on her neck. Rubbing her hands nervously, Anna stepped forward, blushing, smiling and nervous at the same time. She took a turn on herself as if to show Elsa her outfit.

\- "Well ... what do you think?" Anna asked a little embarrassed. Elsa felt almost tears of joy come to her eyes and gently took her sister by the hands.

-"You are beautiful like an angel." Elsa told her in all sincerity. Anna looks reassured and smiles too.

\- "But .... It's just missing something." Elsa added with a small smile and a wink. Anna looked curious, seeing her sister heading for the office, and pulling something out of one of the drawers. Anna's eyes shone with admiration. A beautiful silver and shiny pendant with reflections of sunlight passing through the window. The pendant was shaped like a snowflake. Elsa went behind Anna, and delicately put the pendant around the neck. Once done, Anna admired the jewel around her neck with great enthusiasm.

\- "He is beautiful, thank you." Anna said, feeling the tears of joy come. The two sisters took each other in the arms in a hug. After that, Anna could guess in the iris of her sister that despite the joy, something was bothering her. Anna was not stupid and staring for a moment through the window, towards the ocean, she understood immediately.

\- "He misses you, is not it?" the young princess says mentioning Godzilla. Elsa sadly nodded, turning again her gaze towards the window. Anna was sorry for her elder sister, but it was so and they could not help it, unfortunately. Dong! Dong! the bells of the church suddenly began to resound through the city, announcing the official beginning of the ceremony. Anna had a beating heart, and took a deep breath.

\- "Well .... The time has come." she said with a nervous little laugh.

-"Indeed." Elsa replied. Then, having joined their arms, side by side, the two sisters began to walk, leaving the room and crossing the corridor. The servants and guards, standing in perfect rank on the sides of the corridor, bowed respectfully. As they walked, the two sisters could smell a sweet and familiar smell from the kitchens of the castle.

\- "Do you smell that ...." Elsa said in smiling. Both sisters smelled this delicious smell.

-"Chocolate." they said at the same time and looking at each other, then shared an amused laugh before continuing.

 

In the church, all the guests stood in perfect rows, right and left. Some spoke in low voices with each other while waiting for the bride to arrive. In front of the altar, Kristoff waited, more and more nervous and doing, as is the custom, facing the altar, because having not to see the bride before she is at his side. Olaf saw the young man nervously rubbing the backs of his hands, and gave him a slight elbow in his leg.

-"Hey. Don’t be so nervous, everything will be fine." whispered the snowman, confident, with a wink. Sven, next to him, nodded and winked confidently too. Kristoff would like to be as confident, but he had been waiting for that day for so long that the mere thought that something could go wrong made him sick. The servant Kai then entered the church, and everyone turned to him, except Kristoff, not having the right to look. The servant cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

\- "My lords and good ladies ... Princess Anna, escorted by her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The most complete silence was in the church and everyone stands erect. On small balustrades high on the sides, guards blew in trumpets, announcing the arrival of the bride. Kristoff took it upon himself and does everything to calm himself inside, deeply breathing. First of all, young girls dressed in white or light blue robes entered the middle aisle among the people, holding baskets and throwing petals of flowers around them. Then Anna and Elsa entered the driveway, escorted by a few guards standing discreetly behind and proudly holding Arendelle's banners. Each guest was very respectful, making no noise and contemplating the bride, and the queen escorting her, advancing to the altar. Anna could see Kristoff, standing and waiting. She wondered how he would react by seeing her like this. The young princess was blushing, the bouquet in her hand and all those looks on her. She saw Olaf and Sven giving her big smiles, and she gave them one in return. Elsa was also a little nervous but showed it less, standing upright and dignified like the queen she was.

The trumpet melody stopped when Elsa and Anna finally arrived at the altar. Kristoff could finally see his bride, and seeing her, he thought he was in a dream, unable to find his words to see Anna in this wedding dress. Anna could notice it and gave a nervous little laugh. Elsa gave Kristoff a big smile and then moved slightly to one side of the altar.

\- "You .... you are .... really beautiful ...." Kristoff said softly, unable to say more.

\- "You too ..." Anna replied discreetly with a smile.

Joining their hands, the couple now faced the altar. All the guests sat down in silence. The priest of Arendelle, in his white outfit, and wearing a large red scarf falling on his shoulders, and the cross around his neck, stood before the bride and groom, his book in his hand. He began to speak in a loud, clear voice so everyone could hear.

\- "If we are gathered today in this holy place, it is in order to unite two young souls by the sacred bonds of marriage, Kristoff and the princess Anna. Because in spite of the dark times that have struck our kingdom, the light always comes back and as long the life remains, hope too."

The priest paused for a moment, then turned his gaze first to Kristoff.

\- "Kristoff .... Under the gaze of God and men, do you want to take Princess Anna here as your wife, and swear to love and cherish her, until death separates you?"

All the attention was paid to the young man, very nervous internally, but who had already made his decision for a very long time, and turned his gaze to Anna.

\- "I, Kristoff, says it and swears it, to take you, Anna, as my wife, to love you and to cherish you until death separates us."

In the crowd of guests, many could not restrain to show their emotions, but while remaining respectful of silence. On the sides of the altar, Elsa, Olaf and Sven were also really moved. After Kristoff's oath, the priest turned to Anna.

\- "Princess Anna of Arendelle.... Under the gaze of God and men, do you want to take sir Kristoff here as your husband, and swear to love and cherish him, until death separates you?"

A brief moment, the gazes of Anna and Elsa met. Anna could see her sister's eyes shine with the joy she felt for her. Anna, also gave her answer, looking Kristoff in the eyes.

\- "I, Anna of Arendelle, says it and swears it, to take you, Kristoff, as my husband, to love you and to cherish you until death separates us."

The oaths having now been pronounced, the moment to seal them had come. Olaf advanced to the couple and holding in his wooden arms the box containing the rings and gave them to Anna and Kristoff. The priest spoke again.

\- "You can now place the ring on the finger of your promised one, thus sealing the oath and bond that will unite you for life."

Kristoff was first, gently placing the ring around Anna's finger, who was on the edge of tears of joy. Then the young princess placed the ring around Kristoff's finger. Once the rings were set, the couple joined their hands, while the priest pronounced the words that would finally unite them.

\- "If anyone opposed to this marriage union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

In the church everyone was silent. Besides, only a madman would dare to dispute this marriage in the presence of the queen. Before the acceptance of the crowd, the priest continued.

\- "By the power vested in me, and under the gaze of god and men, I declare you husband and wife .... Cursed be the one who will try to separate them ...." The priest turned to Kristoff. "..You may kiss the bride."

Anna could no longer hold back her tears of happiness as she and Kristoff embraced each other and kiss with passion, to the applause of the crowd. On the side of the altar, Elsa shed a tear of joy, too, while applauding. Olaf also applauded, all smiles and hopping on the spot. Sven was hitting the floor on the floor, his way of applauding. From the top of the balustrades, guests were throwing dozens of flower petals flying around the newlyweds. After kissing to seal their union, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, their iris shining with the happiness they had been waiting for so long, and leaning their foreheads together enjoyed every second of that unique moment. Anna then turned to the crowd to say something, despite all the emotion.

\- "Today is not only the celebration of my happiness, or that of Kristoff, but of each of us .... Our world has changed, and it is our duty to accept it ..... Under the protection of the guardian titans, humanity will stand..... Let us rebuild this world together, to ensure a better future for all."

The crowd applauded the bride's speech, although some, like Thoran, did not show much enthusiasm for she mentioned the titans. Elsa came to hold Anna in her arms in a strong hug.

\- "You talked well, little sister .... And congratulations."

 

The day was coming to an end and the sky was slowly turning to dusk as the red sun set on the horizon, gradually disappearing behind the ocean. In the courtyard of the castle of Arendelle having been completely rebuilt, a big party was in full swing. Rows of tables with white tablecloths and decorated with garlands of flowers were arranged, overflowing with succulent dishes and drinks. People were talking, laughing, and celebrating Anna and Kristoff's wedding together. In the middle of the tables, an empty space used as a dance floor, on which the young married couple danced, to the applause of all and the catchy music played by a group of men belonging to a Scottish crew, and singing one of their ballads for the bride and groom, in a melody of bagpipes, lute and flute.

-"Step we gaily on we go

Heel for heel and toe for toe

Arm and arm and row and row

All for Anna's wedding

 

Over hillways, up and down

Myrtle green and bracken brown

Past the sheilings through the town

All for the sake of Anna...."

Dancing to the rhythm of the ballad, Anna laughed and smiled heartily, hands joined to that of Kristoff as playful as she. Around them, people were clapping their hands in rhythm and encouraging the young couple.

At the royal table where the bride and groom's seats were, Elsa was sitting in her royal velvet seat and amused, watching Anna and Kristoff enjoying their first night as a real couple. Sitting on the table, Olaf tried to swallow a drink, but the liquid passed through his body and fell to the ground, under his perplexed gaze. Sven next to it made a noise like a laugh. Elsa took a sip of wine and laughed a little too for Olaf.

Suddenly, the band stopped the music and everyone made the biggest silence and looked perplexed. Elsa also did not say a word and seemed to listen.... A few seconds passed without anything happening.... Then.... all heard it resonate far away, beyond the horizon..... A powerful roar and familiar, who brought back in Elsa shivers and a smile of hope on her face.... Anna and Kristoff, hand in hand, also recognized the noise....

-“Look!” Anna said with fascination. On the horizon, behind the ocean, a column of blue flames rose to the sky, crossing the clouds. Everyone looked at this sight with stupor and not with terror. Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, and they both admired this beautiful and brilliant blue ray in the distance. Olaf and Sven watched with the same fascinated eyes. Elsa came to Anna and Kristoff's side, and she, too, admired the phenomenon that she knew now ... Godzilla ..... There he was, somewhere, and let it be known that he was still alive and that he had not forgotten them. Anna gently took Elsa's hand and both looked at each other with the same hopeful face. Elsa smiled and whispered softly, looking at the blue flames again ....

\- "One day, Godzilla .... We will meet again ...."

 

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away from Arendelle, somewhere in the middle of the North Sea, on the rocky remains of an ancient island, Godzilla stood, straight and seeming to have recovered strength and to be cured of most of his wounds. The monster had his head turned to the sky and continued to spit his jet of flame to the heavens. After a few seconds, he stopped, catching his breath and emitting a slight growl while looking towards the horizon ... He knew it, deep inside him, that she had heard him and she saw his sign ... Then, as reinvigorated by this new force that inhabited him, the king of the monsters took a deep breath and as a warning to all the evil titans around the world who had the bad idea of attacking Arendelle, launched another powerful roar. piercing the air, the water and the earth.

SKKKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOGGGGHH!

 

THE END


	18. Epilogue

Anna had been married for a week now and was the happiest woman in the world. She had not forgotten anything about this memorable day that was her wedding ... The sumptuous party that lasted until the end of the night .... The blue flames of Godzilla on the horizon and piercing the sky, as a sign of his presence, mainly for Elsa as Anna liked to say jokingly with her big sister saying that the monster king was in love with her .... Anna also remembered things, much more intimate with Kristoff, whom she did not talk about, considering her private life.

Today was a day like any other. Kristoff, although now part of the large royal family, had wanted to continue selling his ice blocks, considering this a part of himself. The young man had left at this moment for a delivery, with Sven to pull the sledge and Olaf to help deliver the parcels. Elsa, as queen, was very busy, dealing with many things, such as the creation of new buildings to beautify the city, but also commercial partnership agreements with other countries wishing to create an alliance with Arendelle.

Anna was alone for a few hours. It reminded her, rather painfully, of the long years of loneliness she had spent being little, when her parents were too busy with their monarch business and that Elsa spent all her time in her room, alone, because of her powers. But Anna knew that Kristoff and the others would be back in a few hours, and to pass the time, decided to take a look in the cellar of the castle. She had already searched in the loft, in her child's business, just for fun, but she knew other things had been stored in the cellar.

Lighting a lantern, the young princess walked down the steps, carefully. The cellar was huge, but also very dusty and a smell of moisture had invaded the air, making a little grin to Anna. Thick stone pillars covered with dust supporting everything in place. Fortunately, they succeeded to support, with miracle, at the shock when Leatherback crushed half the castle with his body.

\- "A good sweep, that would not be too much." said the princess, coughing after raising a cloud of dust unintentionally. The light of the lantern revealed many objects stored in shambles, especially old broken furniture, or old paintings with holes or covered with canvas, and also some chests covered with dust. Anna, curious, wanted to go near the bazaar to take a look, but something got her attention to the bottom of the cellar, and she turned the lantern to see better. A hole. A huge hole was created on the wall at the bottom of the cellar after a landslide of it, probably because of the fight of the titans. When Anna approached a little more, she found, with surprise, that this hole revealed a kind of large and long tunnel, extending as far as the eye could see in the darkness. The tunnel seemed large enough to pass an entire elephant. A stream of cold air came up from the tunnel and stroked her face.

\- "Wow ...." Anna murmured, her eyes bright with curiosity. Her adventurous spirit took over and she decided to explore, although Elsa would have disagreed with this idea. Anna, still with the lantern, went into the tunnel and started walking. The walls were rough, having an almost jagged appearance. The cold air continued to make itself felt, making Anna almost shudder as she gently rubbed her shoulders to warm up a little. Anna felt the urge to go back, but curiosity prevailed. She wanted to know what had at the end of this tunnel. She wondered if her parents, or any servant, knew about this secret tunnel under the castle. The tunnel descended more and more, in an easy slope, but did not seem to end.

After almost half an hour of walking through this dark, cold tunnel, Anna finally made her way out, and arrived in the middle of something that left her speechless. A cavern, of a disproportionate size, whose ceiling disappeared almost in the darkness. The cave seemed almost bigger than the city. Anna took a few steps into the cave, lighting up and looking all around her with the same stunned look. The sound of her footsteps on the wet rock echoed in the cavern, breaking the silence that had reigned there for a very long time. Anna now remembered that her parents had always forbidden her and Elsa to go into the cellar, for reasons that were still unclear. And for more precautions, the cellar door was always closed by a key, which the king kept on him. Anna had always been intrigued by this mystery and swore one day to solve it. Was it for that? Was it that mysterious cavern that the King and Queen wanted to conceal from all? But why? Anna was about to get the answer....

Anna froze, unable to move, or even look away from what the light of the lantern had revealed in its wake. In front of Anna, a few meters away, gigantic bones, having belonged to a creature that was nearly 328 feet in length. The elongated shape of the skeleton, as well as the tail and head, suggested a kind of giant reptile. The bones, worn and covered with moisture and vermin, suggested that the creature had been dead for several years, perhaps even long before the birth of Elsa and Anna.

\- "My god ...." Anna murmured, shedding more light on the enormous bones of the creature. Just imagining this living creature made Anna shudder. She could feel her hand shaking. The skeleton of a titan, in a cave under the castle. Anna could not believe it. That was surely what his parents had wanted to hide. They had undoubtedly discovered this cave and having discovered this dead thing inside, would have decided to wall the entrance of the tunnel in order to hide it. Did the king and queen know about the titans existence since the beginning? Anna could hardly believe that her parents could hide such a thing, but on the other hand, perhaps they had done it with good intentions, which Anna thought.

Exploring a little further, passing before the skull of the huge reptile, whose empty orbits gave an unpleasant feeling to observe Anna who accelerated the pace and looked away. A little further, other things were revealed to her. A group of large forms, several meters tall and oval and straight, with a surface resembling brown stone. As she approached more, Anna almost had a shock.... These things were eggs! Titan eggs!

At first under the effect of surprise, Anna had to take a few seconds to realize the discovery she had made. She felt like a true explorer discovering one of the most beautiful treasures in the world. She approached with some caution and gave a few taps on one of the eggs, which rang like stone. Obviously, these eggs had been fossilized for a long time, which rather reassured Anna.

Crrrrrr .... Anna jumped in fear and gave a little cry of terror at the strange noise that had echoed not far from her. Turning, she saw with amazement one of the eggs begin to move, shaking by few movements. Blows seemed to come from within, and the surface slowly began to tear, with claws coming out from inside. Anna, paralyzed with fear, huddles her back against the opposite egg. A reptilian and clawed arm emerged from the egg, letting a viscous, transparent liquid flow down the floor. Then, breaking the shell a little more, a head appeared, opening his eyes for the first time. Anna observed this, split between fear and fascination, as the thing slowly drifted out of her egg.

The creature being born was already three meters tall and six meters long. Crawling first on the ground to get out of his egg, the creature stood up. She had a bent body of reptile, and was standing like a theropod dinosaur, clawed arms and stocky-looking legs. A tail swayed behind. His scales were gray-black, with small spikes dotting his back. An elongated reptile head with a rectangular snout, and two small amber eyes looking curiously everywhere.

Anna did not dare to move, being just three meters away from this baby monster who had just been born, and who had not yet noticed, because busy getting rid of pieces of egg stuck on him. Raising her head, the baby uttered its first cry, strident but nevertheless fierce. Then, his eyes turned to Anna, who felt his heart almost stopped in her chest. She was shaking and her blood was frozen. The baby monster stared at her and stepped forward a few steps towards her. Was she going to be the first meal to this creature?

The creature's snout was now less than a yard from her face, and he sniffed er all over, then gave a second little roar, which made the young woman's eardrums vibrate. Anna, feeling her time coming, closed her eyes, expecting the monster to tear her into pieces......

But it was not so. Instead, Anna felt something wet and rapturous tickle her on the face. Opening her eyes, she saw the baby monster licking her cheeks and forehead, without aggression. Anna was more than perplexed.... Unless.... But yes! If the first living thing that this baby had seen was Anna, so... he was taking her for his mother... Anna almost wanted to laugh of this absurd situation... After licking her, the monster baby rubbed his head against her, like a cat rubs against his master, and emits loving little grunts. Anna let him do it, not daring to push him away, but at the same time, she did not feel really threatened by this creature.... On the contrary, and she was surprised herself by thinking it, but, she found him rather cute, for a baby monster. Gently, she reached out and stroked the tip of her muzzle. He seemed to appreciate the gesture. Anna relaxed and even smiled.

-"Hello you." she said softly, as speaking to a child, what that thing was, somehow. The monster baby made a small affectionate growl again.

\- "Well .... So, you decided that I would be your mother .... Me, the princess of Arendelle, finding myself the mother of a baby titan .... I did not imagine that in the program to be honest..." she says, scratching the back of her head. The baby looked at her, tilting her head to the side, curious, then in the manner of a dog, trying to catch the tip of his own tail. Seeing him turn around, Anna had a little laugh, but soon became serious, looking towards the entrance to the cavern. She could choose to leave and leave this little one here, but ..... She could not do it. Anna loved living beings too much and abandoned this baby here to certain death, she could never forgive herself ... And although he was a titan, this baby had just been born and was therefore an innocent whose destiny had already deprived her of his real mother... No, Anna could not leave her, but on the other hand, bring him back to the castle... Anna was divided and that made her mad. Then she sighed, making her decision....

\- "I know some who will be very surprised ..." she said with a nervous laugh.

 

A little later, in the courtyard of the castle....

\- "What .... the f *** .... is that?!!!" Kristoff said, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open because of what he was seeing. Sven, Elsa and Olaf showed the same more than surprised face, but said nothing. In front of them, Anna was holding her hands behind her, looking embarrassed and emitting a nervous giggle, while behind her, the baby monster was busy licking one of his paws. Kristoff tried to treat the thing in his mind, taking a few moments to breathe, before speaking again while trying to remain calm.

\- "Anna .... Can you tell us where did you find this .... thing?"

The baby did not seem to appreciate the young man's tone towards his "mother" and grunted, showing his teeth. Kristoff moved back, and Anna calmed the baby, stroking his head.

\- "It's a poor little titan orphan .... I found him in a secret cave, under the castle, while I searched in the cellar." Anna said, hiding nothing.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

\- "The cellar? ... I thought our parents had forbidden us to ....... Ah, I think I understood why now ...." Elsa said, crossing her arms and guessed like her sister. Kristoff looked at her with surprise.

\- "Elsa, you do not see that there is a baby titan of three meters high in the courtyard of the castle?!"

\- "I noticed Kristoff, thank you..." replied the young queen. “...the real question is, what are we going to do with him?"

Faced with this question, Anna seemed to immediately defend the baby.

\- "It is out of the question that we chase him from here!"

\- "I never said that, Anna." Elsa says to reassure her little sister, the young queen also having no cruelty to living beings. Anna spoke again.

\- "It's a titan, I agree, but he just born, and his real mother is dead ... He may not be as cute as a kitten or a puppy, but it's is a living being, who deserves to have a chance to live."

Kristoff scratched her head nervously.

\- "But Anna, you realize that one day, he will become gigantic and who knows if one day, he will not destroy the city or crush you by accident."

\- "Don’t worry, Kristoff ..." Anna told him confidently "... it's only me who would take care of him, and I know he will never hurt me......Come on, please...”

Anna was trying to make soft eyes to melt her husband heart. Kristoff, arms crossed, wanted to try to remain impassive, turning his gaze to the baby monster who was rolling on the pavement of the yard to scratch his back. Anna caressed the belly of the baby monster, who made small affectionate noises and shook his hind leg, like a dog when he is happy. Kristoff was speechless and could not say anything else. Elsa watched all this, and seeing her little sister having already made her decision, although she too as a queen, also had something to say. And how will the guards and locals react knowing that another titan is roaming freely around the city? Elsa had serious doubts ....

\- "Hey, hello, you look really nice as baby giant monster ..." Olaf had approached and gently tapping the muzzle of the baby monster, who looked at the snowman with curiosity, but no aggression in the look. Sven was more suspicious and stayed away, fearing that this creature would want to try to devour him.

\- "Hey, my arm!" Olaf shouted suddenly. The baby monster had taken one of the snowman's wooden arms in his mouth and shook it like a dog does. Anna raised her voice and gave a gentle tap on the monster's muzzle.

\- "No ... not nice .... Give it back to Olaf, now ..." Anna said, like a master scolding his animal for a stupidity. Disappointed, the monster baby growled slightly and dropped the piece of wood, which Olaf retrieved and put in place, covered with saliva. Anna smiled and patted the baby's head to thank him.

\- "Good boy." she says.

Seeing that this baby monster did not look so dangerous, Elsa walked to him. The baby monster saw her, then sniffed her. Anna made her sister understand that she had nothing to fear and that he was just identifying her. The baby seemed to accept the queen and gave a little friendly roar.

\- "I think he likes you." Anna said, reassured. Elsa was too.

-"Hey, Anna!..." asked Olaf "... does he play ball?"

Anna and Elsa turned to see Olaf holding a small ball in his hand and preparing to throw it.

\- "Uh, I don't think that ...." Anna said, but too late. Olaf threw the ball, and on seeing it, the baby monster rushed in pursuit, towards the stables. He ran very fast for his big size, and with surprising agility. Unfortunately, the bullet passed over one of the porticoes of one of the stables, and the monster baby destroyed it by simply passing through it, effortlessly. Then, the horses in it fled and neighed in panic at the sight of this unknown creature that had burst into their home. The monster baby came out of the stable, the bullet between his teeth and proud of him. Kristoff sighed, rubbing his face, while Elsa and Anna smiled a little embarrassed.

\- "Wow.... Again!" Olaf says with enthusiasm.

-"NO!" Kristoff simply replied. The snowman, a little disappointed, accepted. The baby monster, meanwhile, believing that the ball was a prey, had swallowed it and did not seem embarrassed. Fortunately, he had not tried to attack the horses, nor the servant who had jumped of fear and fled shortly after the horses. Elsa then turned to her sister.

\- "And .... How are you going to name your" baby"?" Elsa asked with a touch of humor.

\- "Hmmm, I think ....." Anna thought, and after a few seconds she found "..... I'll call him..... Zilla."


End file.
